


Thotgreeves UmbrellaKink Fills

by thotgreeves



Series: UmbrellaKink Fills [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Boypussy, Breeding, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotgreeves/pseuds/thotgreeves
Summary: Just a collection of my umbrellakink fills that probably don't deserve/are too weird to warrant their own one-shots! Various pairings, but probably all Klaus-centric. Tags to be updated.7) PTA Meeting: Alpha Diego is a public school elementary teacher and Omega Klaus is the MILF all his coworkers are trying to smash.8) Bad Heat: Klaus goes into heat during a mission. Diego's tied up. A Big Daddy Alpha appears - you know where this is going.





	1. Reginald/Klaus - A/B/O, Omega Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely incapable of finishing my three 20k+ WIP, slow-burn, plotty, (somewhat) non-self indulgent Kliego fics and instead keep writing weird, porny fills for the Kink Meme. More is to come so I thought it would be best to just start throwing them all here. Starting with this one, lol.
> 
> PROMPT: "Reginald believes teen (16+) Klaus needs a daily orgasm to reduce his omega hysteria. He plays with Klaus’ little omega dick-clit and pussy to make his son cum and does it on a daily basis. Klaus tried to fight it at first but he does always feel better after he cums. Reginald starts to feel aroused by how tight Klaus feels and his pretty face as he reaches climax, so he starts to jack off over Klaus’ little pussy or face, sometimes his tiny budding tits which he starts to play with to see if it makes Klaus cum.
> 
> Just really messy Alpha Omega Reggie/Klaus."
> 
> \-------
> 
> Chapter-Specific warnings: Just really filthy Reginald/Klaus filthy filth. Definitely non-consensual touching that becomes dubiously-consensual touching, a lot of alpha Reginald playing with omega Klaus's body (he has tits n boypuss), no actual penetrative sex. Also warning for weird alien Reginald POV lol. I think Klaus's actual name is used once in this whole thing.

Omegas were such strange human creatures.

If Reginald had known in advance of adopting Number Four that he would have presented as biologically defective, he would have been tempted to leave his omega son with his birth Mother.

Reginald, who was not human and only inhabiting an alpha body, had been most displeased when his children had all started to present and he was faced with the new task of researching how to raise a pubescent male omega.

So instead of learning how to adapt to their individual needs, Reginald deemed it best to raise them all the same way and hoped Number Four would overcome the genetic weaknesses of his caste if Reginald did not coddle him with any special treatment. 

However, by sixteen years old, the challenges Number Four presented Reginald with day-to-day had become near insurmountable. After some prodding from his chimp companion, Reginald had relented and begun to extensively investigate omega biology to find answers for why his son was acting out.

The only possible scientific explanation was that Number Four was suffering from some form of omega hysteria.

Reginald’s alien mind boggled at the recommended treatment. He decided to leave his son to his own devices and hoped he would overcome it in his own time.

Tediously, all of his children had reached an age where they were plagued by their own sexual arousal. Reginald had taken note of this through his video monitors like any other aspect of their behavioral development. Yet whilst the rest had learnt how to discreetly take care of it themselves, Number Four was the only one seemed unable to satisfy his own needs, even though Reginald had watched him play with himself night-after-night. It was affecting both his training performance and his state of mind.

There was an increase in his distractedness (which was already at critical levels), he seemed even more sensitive and prone to tears than usual (even knowing Number Four could turn on his crocodile tears at the drop of a hat) and Number One was always reporting to Reginald about his brother’s volatile attitude and latest mood swings.

His progress, always lagging behind his other siblings, had come to almost a standstill as of late. Instead of being apologetic about it, Number Four had taken to lashing out at Reginald and pushing on his nerves by dressing in his sister’s clothes, which Reginald expressly forbid, as it drew attention to how his body had started to fill out. He also refused going to the graveyard or mausoleum, claiming he was unable to concentrate enough to conjure anything and blushing furiously when Reginald demanded to know why.

“I believe Master Klaus is sexually frustrated.”

“When do they grow out of that?”

“I’m not sure they do, sir.” Pogo had looked as sheepish as his ape physiology could allow. “Without adequate stimulation.”

Reginald frowned. “You believe that would cure the omega's hysteria?” 

“It’s possible."

Troubled, Reginald had taken measures to lock Number Four in his room to stop him from escaping the house at night, no doubt in his mind that Number Four was desperate for an alpha to satisfy the untamed fire burning within him, and more worryingly, knowing that there would be plenty of unworthy takers jumping at the chance to get between his virginal omega son’s legs. 

Reginald finally decided to intervene after reviewing footage of Number Four trying to penetrate himself with a stolen zucchini.

Truly strange, yet somehow depraved, creatures. Reginald almost felt pity for him.

“Is he merely unskilled at pleasuring himself or is there something wrong with him?” Reginald barked at his chimp, observing through the monitor as his son sulked and slid the vegetable out of himself, throwing it on the floor dejectedly.

“Perhaps, as a unmated omega, his sexual appetite may be more...undisciplined, than that of his alpha and beta siblings?”

Reginald stroked his beard. Number Four tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep. “Perhaps.”

He decided he wanted to know the answer. He no longer liked the idea of Number Four keeping the secret of his sexual frustrations to himself.

And although the thought of personally administering his son an orgasm was an unpleasant one, Reginald decided he would undertake the task like he would any other training exercise, if granting Number Four release would mean calming his fragile, easily distressed omega mind.

Plus, perhaps rewarding the boy with sexual stimulus would cause him to become more pliant and receptive to Reginald’s training methods again.

“This is for your own good.” 

Number Four had shrieked and tried to flee when Reginald had informed him of the treatment he would be prescribing him. Reginald had been expecting such ingratitude and had entered his bedroom prepared with a gag and some restraints.

“I do not have _hysteria_ , you old-fashioned, outdated old creep-”

Reginald had held him in place by suffocating him in his alpha pheromones and forcing him to assume the omega position, on his knees with his throat bared.

“The diagnosis is quite clear, Number Four.” Reginald had said, ignoring his son’s humiliated tears as he stripped him naked. “This is not a punishment. If anything, you don’t deserve the treatment I’m about to administer you. You’re lucky I’m feeling generous.”

Number Four had renewed his struggling when Reginald carried him to the bed, so Reginald finally had to graze his teeth on the back of his neck, a reminder that he had every right to mate him if he wanted to – an empty threat, but it did the trick. Number Four had gone rigid underneath him and wept angrily as Reginald tied his slender wrists to the bed posts.

“Stop that infernal crying at once. You’ll feel better after this.” Reginald told him when he had the gag firmly in place, unmoved by Number Four’s big, pleading eyes and muffled whining. “You are sabotaging your own progress and distracting your siblings. It’s unacceptable, Number Four. You’ve given me no other option.”

Number Four’s scent spiked with fear. Reginald briskly coated his fingers in a sweet-smelling oil and parted his tense thighs.

“Now let’s take a look at you.”

It wasn’t his first time seeing Number Four naked, but outside of grainy video footage, he hadn’t seen him in a state of nudity since he had matured from his gangly preteen stage. The sight was enough to give Reginald pause. 

Number Four’s body had developed into something quite erotic.  

His cunt was small and smooth, which he’d deducted was normal for omega males, and Reginald had to admit there was something aesthetically pleasing about it. His pussy lips were already glistening with slick and his large omega clit poked out between them invitingly, an attractive shade of pink. 

Reginald stretched him apart with two fingers and leant in closer to investigate, inhaling his scent.

“Hm. Musky.”

Number Four squeaked and tried to close his legs, but Reginald kept them clamped open with firm hands.

“Well, you’re already wet, and your scent is desperate, so your body evidently craves sexual release.” Reginald said, sitting back and letting the soft lips slip shut again. His fingers were already slick with his juices. He had read that it was better to forego gloves and treat Number Four with skin-on-skin contact, learning that an alpha’s direct sensual touch could heighten Number Four’s pleasure and help to ease his anxieties. “Relax your body and this won’t have to hurt.”

Number Four’s eyes were tightly closed, and his breathing was stuttered, drawing Reginald’s attention to the little mounds of his budding breasts. They were perky enough despite their small size for Reginald to have enforced a binding bra on him, lest his brothers took too much notice. Reginald was struck by how soft they looked to the touch. His rosy nipples were stiff and there was something oddly vulnerable about how exposed they were.

He mulled over the idea of stimulating them too, but he did not want Number Four to mistake this as anything other than the corrective behavioral assignment it was for Reginald, so he resolved to limit his contact to areas of scientific interest only. 

“I’m going to start by penetrating you with my fingers and stimulating the erogenous zones in your cunny.” Reginald said, returning to stroke the shiny fluid coating the lips of Number Four’s pussy and sliding his finger over his sensitive, aroused clit. He shivered violently. “I know you can achieve clitoral orgasm, but I’ll also be testing whether you can climax from your G-Spot. Do you know what a G-Spot is, Number Four?”

Number Four shook his head, whimpering against his gag as Reginald continued to lightly massage his sex, more and more wetness trickling out of him. 

“The G-spot, short for the _Gräfenberg_ spot, is a particularly sensitive area located around two to three inches inside of the omega’s vagina.” Reginald slipped one finger inside of Number Four and his eyes snapped open, alarmed at the intrusion. “When stimulated correctly, it can result in a particularly powerful orgasm. That would be good for you, wouldn’t it?” Reginald probed the hot, slick passage until it expanded enough to take a second digit. “Not all omegas have one. You might not, if your disappointment with the zucchini was anything to go by.”

Number Four made a strangled sound. Reginald placed a firm hand on his hip to keep him steady whilst he continued to scissor him open.

“I’ll have to find an adequate toy for you to penetrate yourself with so you can stop pilfering your Mother’s vegetables.” Number Four’s face colored a shameful red. “But we’ll start you off with something smaller in girth than what you tried to force inside yourself – you’re far too tight.”

Reginald emphasized this by crooking a third finger inside of him and Number Four yelped, unable to stop his pussy walls clenching around Reginald and resisting the stretch.

“Didn’t I tell you to relax your body?”

Number Four remained still and tense whilst Reginald rotated his fingers experimentally, allowing him time to adjust to the size. Even with the amount of slick he was producing, he was somewhat concerned for how his son would be able to somehow take a full-sized alpha knot one day.

“This would be far more enjoyable if you allowed yourself to be loosened up.”

Reginald began to rock in and out of him, neglecting his erect clit for the time being and testing new angles. Number Four was stubbornly silent, as if refusing to give away any inkling that Reginald was reaching him in the right places or not.

His son had never been particularly good at hiding his emotions, however, and Reginald immediately honed in on the moment his self-control began to slip. Tiny exhales started to leave his lips when Reginald quickened his pace, hooking his fingers into him with shorter, faster thrusts and finally brushing up against something that made his breath hitch.

“Mmph - _ahh_!”

Reginald hit it again and Number Four’s whole body squirmed.

“Ah, that must be the spot. Looks like you do have one.”

Reginald applied greater pressure to the sensitive area and Number Four’s trembling hips began to move, as if on their own accord, slowly tilting up to take his fingers in deeper.

“See, you like that, don’t you?” Number Four’s toes curled. “There’s no point in denying your body what it wants.”

Number Four let out a tortured moan, drool slipping down his chin. Reginald took a moment to admire how much nicer he looked with his eyes glazed over and a pretty blush on his cheeks. Much better than his usual stroppy scowl.

Reginald began to pump into him faster, until Number Four was crying out, helpless noises pouring from his gagged mouth. Reginald felt a perverse sense of satisfaction from the sight of Number Four’s breasts, too small to properly bounce, shake from the exertion.

Omegas were simple creatures, driven by emotions instead of intellect, in need of praise and attention. Reginald could start to see why Number Four had such an unruly nature. He had been left frustrated for too long. It had been an oversight to expect an omega to be capable of taking care of their own needs in this way, Reginald realized that now. And he was far fonder of his son like this, obediently bucking into Reginald’s touch and tight pussy walls throbbing, helpless to control his oversexed omega body even if he wanted to.

“You’re doing well, Number Four.”

Number Four climaxed with a gasp, spine arching off of the mattress from the shock of it and squirting messily all over Reginald’s fingers.

“Oh, look, you can ejaculate. That’s quite rare.”

There was something rather delightful about how embarrassed Number Four looked afterwards, staring up at the ceiling with a flushed, dazed expression as his tits rose and fell with his shallow breaths.

“There’s a good boy.” Reginald said, slipping out of him and watching the sticky trail of omega cum slide out too, thinning and then dropping against the mattress. He dried his fingers on the bed sheets, knowing his robot caretaker would change them in the morning. “I suspected you would be capable of climaxing from g-spot stimulation. Your body is highly receptive to pleasure. Your future mate will appreciate that.” 

When he had wiped himself off, he was aware that Number Four was staring at him, a strange expression on his face. He didn’t look scared or angry or ready to cry again – he looked oddly calm.

Hopeful, almost. Reginald was intrigued.

“You did very well.” Reginald said again, lightly patting his skinny hip-bone. He could practically feel Number Four’s skin heat up beneath his fingertips and through the heady scent of his sated pheromones, Reginald smelled something else.

Number Four was happy. 

“Do you feel better now?” 

Reginald released him from the restraints and removed his gag, drenched in saliva. Number Four met his gaze furtively, curling his arms over his breasts and drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Well?”

Number Four nodded.

“Would you like to receive an orgasm again?”

Another barely-suppressed rush of pheromones. Number Four rubbed his thighs together.

“Yes, Dad.”

“Where have your manners gone?”

“Sorry.” Number Four’s voice was small and croaky. “Please, Dad.”

“Good.” Reginald stood and turned to leave. “I’ll be monitoring whether this release will have a positive impact on your delicate omega psychology. If so, it should help you to finally break your mental barriers and progress with your training. If your behavior improves, I will make sure you receive routinely sexual gratification to treat your hysteria.”

“Thank you.”

Reginald cleared his throat. “You’re welcome, Number Four.”

He paused in the doorway to take a final look at him. A sudden flicker of warmth blossomed in his chest and disturbed Reginald as he surveyed his son’s vulnerable, spent body. It was a feeling of pride, usually reserved for when his other children had made breakthroughs with their powers. 

He’d never felt it for Number Four. Not until now.

He wondered if that was what Number Four was always hoping for, deep down. Reginald’s affection. It would be helpful if that was the case. Reginald had expected he would gain a new level of subservience from his son by forcing him to undergo this treatment, but he never would have placed a bet on Number Four _wanting_ to improve. Certainly not for Reginald.

He thought back to how Number Four’s eyes had lit up under his praise. How his scent shifted to a kind of satisfaction beyond that of mere sexual pleasure.

 _Happy_.

“What did I tell you, Number Four? This is all for your own good.”

 

He continued to masturbate Number Four himself each night, always at the same time, dedicated to the task like he was with any other training method. He no longer needed any restraints. He would enter his bedroom to find Number Four already naked, wet thighs spread open, eager to receive his pleasuring.

Reginald did keep the gag on, though, because Number Four was incredibly loud and shameless in his begging, despite knowing Reginald’s firm, skilled hands would always bring him to completion. So even though Reginald had become fond of the sweet sounds he made, he deemed it best to listen to them through his gag, so as not to disturb his siblings. 

He suspected Number Four liked being fingered best, but it was giving Reginald hand cramps to bury himself knuckle-deep in his omega son’s pussy each night, so he started to experiment with using toys on him on alternating sessions. He began with a slim wand and graduated to a larger, thicker vibrator that made Number Four’s eyes roll to the back of his head and moan like a cat in heat when Reginald pistoned it in and out of him. 

Reginald reviewed the footage of himself with Number Four and took diligent notes on his behavioral patterns after each session. He had definitely become dependent on being routinely stimulated, but instead of being distracted by thoughts of it throughout the day, he was motivated by the assured outcome that he would be rewarded if he behaved himself. 

The results were better than Reginald could have hoped for. Number Four had become much more pleasant both to him and to his siblings, rarely talking back and when he did, he would apologize to Reginald profusely. He was sure his other children wondered if Reginald had put him through some kind of lobotomy.

An unprecedented side-effect had also presented itself - Number Four had begun to trust Reginald. Perhaps it was because of how accurately Reginald could hit his G-spot, again and again, without fail.

He had once read that, for humans, consistency was key to building trust.

Number Four had also become more willing to work on his powers once he learned how Reginald would praise and pleasure him in return. He had even asked if they could attempt the mausoleum again. He had been rewarded with two orgasms that night and drifted off to sleep with Reginald’s fingers still inside of him.

Omegas were quite fascinating creatures, truly. Reginald regretted not researching Number Four’s many biological curiosities sooner.

It wasn't long before he broke his original protocol and come to enjoy pleasuring Number Four with his mouth, enticed by the hot, earthy taste of his son’s pussy and the feeling of his tongue pressing over the sensitive nerve endings of his clit. He discovered Number Four was most docile the following day when Reginald would finger him and suckle on his sex, letting him clamp his thighs around his head and squirt his sweet omega cum all over Reginald’s face.

Feeling particularly experimental one night, Reginald had pressured Number Four into getting onto his hands and knees whilst he lubricated the tight furl of his asshole, interested to compare the results of prostate versus vaginal stimulation. Number Four had been hesitant, but instead of being resistant to Reginald like he had been in the past, he was now both eager to please and to explore the many new sexual pleasures that Reginald introduced his young and easily excitable body to.

He had cried when Reginald first eased the large toy into his untouched virgin hole, but trusted his Father enough to hold his breath and wait for him to make it feel good. Soon enough, Number Four was bouncing back on the rod and slick was pouring from both of his passages as he begged Reginald to stuff his pussy full of his fingers too. He had came with a scream and almost passed out from the force of his climax, slumping forward contentedly into a puddle of his own bodily fluids.

“I’m sore.” Number Four had complained afterwards, cheek pressed into the pillow as he nibbled on a piece of chocolate. Reginald occasionally gave him little treats as an additional perk for being especially pliant and agreeable. “I didn’t like it as much.”

“Perhaps, but I was impressed with how well you took your rubber cock.” Reginald had his cheeks spread open to examine his twitching little hole. He wondered if it was more equipped for repeated stimulation than his cunny. “It’s the biggest one we have.” 

Number Four had preened with happiness at the compliment and relented to putting his gag back on whilst Reginald milked his prostate with his fingers, rubbing his over-sensitive clit into the bedsheets and chanting something that sounded like “ _Daddy_ , _Daddy_ , _Dad_ -”

Reginald wasn’t sure when he had been renamed _Daddy_ , instead of _Dad_ , and had certainly not imposed it on him, but he didn’t disencourage it, either. It always signalled to him that Number Four had almost reached his pique and made Reginald give it to him harder.

Reginald _was_ slightly concerned about Number Four starting to project some form of omega-typical, father-like sexual fantasy onto him, frequently finding his eyes glued to Reginald’s crotch (admittedly often aroused, a side-effect of his primitive human body), but decided he could nip that in the bud if it got out of hand. Number Four at least always kept his hands to himself and never tried to touch Reginald in return, knowing his place was on his back with his fingers curled in the bed sheets or teasing his neglected nipples.

It would be time to marry him off in a few years and in many ways, these play sessions doubled as a means of preparing Number Four’s tantalizing body for his future alpha spouse.

 Reginald liked the idea that he could personally recommend the best ways to get his son off and make sure they knew Reginald was the one who trained him to be so sexually responsive, all of their practice with toys resulting in Number Four being more than capable of receiving a large alpha cock one day.

Reginald still suspected his cunny was too narrow to be knotted without immense discomfort, but that was a barrier he couldn’t think about too much without beginning to feel strangely over-protective. He had to remind himself that just because he also found their new arrangement academically stimulating, he still had to keep Number Four just as much at hypothetical arm’s length as the rest of his children, even if he did have three fingers in this one near every night. 

Reginald’s close companions and business partners had often shown an interest at the mention of his pretty unmated son, but Reginald had always been remiss at the idea of passing Number Four on to one of them, finding his tempestuous behavior nothing short of an embarrassment.

Now, Reginald was certain he was grooming him into an ideal omega bride, even if Number Four stiffened at any mention of the idea.

“Would you ever, um, mate us with each other?” 

Sometimes Reginald let Number Four curl himself around his lap whilst he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. He had decided to broach the subject of mating during one of those times.

“You mean mated with one of your siblings?”

Number Four had averted his gaze, uncharacteristically shy. “Mm-hm.”

Reginald had almost laughed. “Absolutely not. It would be wasteful to risk canceling out one or both of your powers by breeding you with a brother or sister. You’ll all have spouses of my choosing.”

“I’d have to live somewhere else?” Number Four looked fretful. “With a stranger?”

Ah. So Number Four was concerned about separation anxiety. Reginald supposed he probably had accidentally imprinted on Number Four over the course of their pleasuring sessions, which was somewhat careless of him. He hoped his son’s body wasn’t so responsive to his touch because it had started to recognize Reginald as its mate.

“Just like omegas are prone to hysteria, you are also victim to your own biological need to be bred.” Reginald explained to him, just as he had gleaned from his own research, carding his fingers through his sweaty hair. “It may seem frightening, but your over-stimulated brain will be greatly relieved by the comfort of having an alpha claim and bond you one day. In fact, I believe it may even help you overcome your fear of the spirits, if you know you have a dominant partner to submit to and take care of you.”

Number Four looked unconvinced. “You promise?”

Reginald was wary of his childish behavior, but decided to indulge him this once.

“I promise.”

Despite their trust in one another growing, Number Four had still been frightened the first time Reginald had broken routine and taken out his cock.

He had finally been bested by his human, alpha form when Number Four’s gag had slipped off during the throes of his orgasm and Reginald lost momentary control of his senses at the unconstrained gasps of “ _Daddy_ -”

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of penetrating you. You know you must remain a virgin until I find a suitable alpha to breed you with.” Reginald had said, standing over him and cupping Number Four’s left breast. It was a gift he had denied himself and he relished in the feeling of kneading the soft flesh, pinching the erect bud of his nipple and making Number Four gasp. He gripped his own flank with his other hand. “Just stay exactly as you are. I’m going to finish myself off on you. You like being well-behaved for me, don’t you?”

Number Four nodded, eyes wide and fixated on Reginald’s length as he stroked himself to full mast, pre-cum beading at his cockhead. He knew he was large, larger than even their biggest toy, and Reginald was strangely gratified by the notion that Number Four was as curious about his alpha body as he was with his omega one.

Loathe as he was to admit it to himself, Number Four had awoken primal, base feelings inside of him that he thought he was far beyond experiencing at his age. He would be lying if he said this was still a clinical exercise with the sole purpose of treating his son’s hysteria or discovering more about omegan biological responses. Just as Number Four was dependent on his nightly pleasuring, Reginald found himself addicted to administering it to him.

He was particularly stunned by how his son’s pussy could still be so tight, despite being penetrated so regularly, and how he just _knew_ he would bleed when he took his first real knot and his hymen was popped, no matter how much time Reginald had spent training him for it.

The thought of being absent when Number Four would lose his virginity set off a foreign, human-like feeling in Reginald.

Something akin to jealousy.

He started fisting himself harder when he noticed Number Four’s hand inching down to touch his swollen pussy, a lustful expression on his sweet face, until his eyes flicked up to Reginald’s and he realized he’d been caught.

“You’re quite insatiable, aren’t you?” Reginald said, trying to keep his voice carefully measured, even as heat pooled in his stomach at Number Four’s guilty expression and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “I told you to stay exactly as you are, didn’t I?”

Number Four whined his dissatisfaction, parting his legs insistently to show Reginald his erect clit, begging to be stroked.

“You may touch yourself.”

Reginald was suddenly overwhelmed by his desire to sink his length into Number Four’s familiar wet heat and paint the walls of his pussy with his seed.

His chest rumbled. Number Four shuddered, pupils dilated.

He smelled ready to be bred.

“ _Daddy_ -”

Reginald spilled a lot of seed, an excessive amount really, to the sight of his omega son split open on his fingers. He jerked his load all over Number Four’s chest and rubbed the thick, sticky fluid over his son’s little tits whilst Number Four’s body trembled with the aftershocks of his own climax.

Reginald liked the way he looked like this. He planned to finish on him again soon, maybe over the lips of his cunt or his soft stomach next time. He was tempted to make Number Four eat some, but decided it wasn’t worth risking a set-back in the bond of trust he had worked so carefully to build - even if Number Four seemed to like having Reginald’s release massaged into his skin, moaning dirtily as Reginald squeezed his cum-slick breasts.

“I’m very pleased with you.” Reginald said later, sitting beside him on the bed as Number Four stayed obediently still, content to let Reginald wipe his tits clean with a washcloth. “You’ve made so much good progress lately.”

Number Four smiled through his gag. He reached for it, then hesitated, pretty green eyes looking to Reginald for permission.

“You may take it off.”

Reginald watched him untie it and then rubbed some balm over his dry lips. He would need to invest in a new one soon, preferably something that left Number Four’s mouth less cracked and sore at the edges.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Reginald’s limp cock, now tucked back into his dress pants, stirred. “Of course.”

Reginald let his hand linger on Number Four’s chin. He didn’t touch his face very often. There was somehow something more intimate about stroking the skin there than the slit between his legs. It left Reginald feeling oddly exposed to be openly admiring the soft skin of his son’s cheek or the elegant slope of his nose.

So young. So pretty. So full of potential. Finally ready to blossom beneath Reginald’s fingertips.

Reginald would have to be careful about creating boundaries between them in future. He did not want his other children to catch him making eyes at Number Four and drawing any conclusions. He already knew Number One was growing suspicious. He didn’t like how much time Reginald had increased in Number Four’s one-on-one training, as it took away the spare time he had to spend with him. 

In hindsight, it had been a huge mistake to try and raise them as if they were all the same. Number Four had always needed special treatment in order to bloom.

Number Four rolled onto his side and tucked himself against Reginald’s thigh. “Dad?”

“Yes, Number Four?”

“Do you do this with the others?”

“Do what?”

Number Four still blushed, which was rather charming, considering how often he shamelessly spread himself open for penetration.

“Stimulate them.”

“No.” Reginald dropped his hand to thumb his little teat. Number Four purred. He had, somewhat predictably, proven more than receptive to having his chest groped. “Only you.”

“Why?”

Reginald bristled at being questioned. Number Four had not pushed back against him for some time now and it brought back bitter memories of resenting the boy, of coming close to accepting he had wasted Reginald’s time and would never access his true potential.

“ _Mmph_ -” 

Number Four winced and Reginald realized he was giving off a sour scent, digging his fingers carelessly into his soft breast. He relaxed his grip and stroked the reddened skin apologetically.

“You want to know why I only give you this treatment?”

Number Four looked hopeful again and Reginald chided himself for doubting why his son was asking. He could practically feel his body thrumming for the answer. 

“Because you’re special.”

A grateful spike of pheromones. “I am?”

“You have greater needs than that of your siblings. I have to take care of you in a different manner.” Reginald said, sliding his hand down to rub over Number Four’s flat stomach. Number Four still screwed his face up petulantly at the idea of baring pups one day, but Reginald knew he’d look radiant when the time came. “You were so rebellious and strong-willed before, but now you realize how behaving yourself, and listening to me, instead of fighting back, has cured you of so many of your anxieties, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I’m proud of you.”

Number Four’s cheeks tinged pink with pleasure. Reginald sniffed the air.

“Again?” 

Number Four nodded eagerly, legs falling open to reveal his slick thighs and flushed, puffy sex.

“But I’ve already cleaned you up. 

“Please, Daddy.”

His omega son truly was a lovely creature, Reginald thought, as he sighed ruefully and descended on his clit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos appreciated if you wanna hop on the hell train with me! ♥


	2. Diego/Klaus - A/B/O, Baby-Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is depressed once the siblings start to filter out of the house again. Diego decides to take matters into his own hands - he and Klaus totally already discussed giving her some more grandkids, right?
> 
> Chapter-Specific warnings: Very brief rape-play, lots of schmoopy sweet talk, hard breeding kink.

“Mom, we’re gonna have a baby.”  
  
It was kind of spooky, really, how Mom literally seemed to come to life. Allison and Luther had just left with little Claire in tow, carrying a basket of heart-shaped cookies. Mom had been washing the same dish over and over with a distant, yearning look on her face that made Diego’s heart ache. Now, she blinked rapidly and her eyes lit up as she hurried over to Klaus and Diego at the kitchen table.   
  
“What wonderful news!” Klaus squawked as Mom’s hands landed on his bare midriff, exposed by his crop top. “When are you due, Klaus?”  
  
“Diego means we’re going to _try_ to have a baby, Mom.” Klaus said, black-ringed eyes glaring at Diego as he gently pried Mom’s fingers off of his belly. Some carnal, primitive part of Diego’s alpha brain liked the way his hands lingered there, a little-self-consciously, hiding the soft little layer of fat present from the dinner they had just finished. “ _Allegedly_. I’m not even in season for another month-”  
  
“But we’re gonna start trying now.” Diego cut him off quickly, because Mom’s smile had started to falter. “We’re gonna be pregnant real soon, season or no season.”  
  
Mom clapped in excitement. “I’ll order oysters!”  
  
“Oysters?” Klaus asked faintly.  
  
“To boost your fertility, sweetie.” Mom said brightly, squeezing his shoulder as she shuffled out of the kitchen. Diego’s chest tightened at the adoring smile she gave him. “I’m so proud of you. You’re going to be such great parents.”  
  
Diego swallowed thickly. “Thanks, Mom.”  
  
Then she was gone and Diego was brought back to reality by Klaus’s chair scraping against the floor.  
  
“‘The hell, Diego?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Where did that come from?” Klaus dropped his voice to a deep, gravelly impersonation he used whenever Diego had done something particularly worthy of mocking in his eyes. So Diego was pretty used to it by now. “ _‘Mom, we’re gonna have a baby’_ \- who’s we!?”  
  
“Don’t act like we haven’t talked about starting a family before!” Diego stood up indignantly, following Klaus to where he was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms folded and acting all haughty-like. “We’ve been thinking about it - besides, you saw how happy it made Mom.”  
  
“So you want to have a baby with me - for Mom?”  
  
Klaus was giving off a distressed scent that made Diego’s alpha bad-tempered, ordering him to crowd Klaus against the counter and lick him into submission until he was nice and pliant again, open to the idea of getting bred.   
  
“No, don’t be an idiot.”  
  
Klaus was staring at him with big, wild eyes. “How am I the idiot? It’s my womb you’ve decided to rent out to give Mom a grandchild-”  
  
Diego pinched his own nose, tuning out. “Goddamnit.”  
  
Klaus’s scent had always messed with Diego’s head, ever since they were thirteen and had both presented. It was a  _needy_  smell. It had a way of clinging to Diego and calling out to him even when he wasn’t in his direct vicinity.  _Help me, Diego, please, I just can’t do anything by myself, help me_. It made Diego feel protective, driven by an irrepressible need to  _provide_  at all times, made him slap Klaus’s hands away when he was trying to do the most menial of tasks - opening a can or struggling with his keys in the door - and do it for him. Because the smell Klaus gave off after that was the best reward.  _Thank you for taking care of me, Diego, thank you, alpha_.  
  
So Diego rolled his eyes and gave into his instincts, because it was hard to calm Klaus down once he started to spiral like this. Sometimes all it took was Diego’s firm hands on his hips and teeth on his scent gland to make his mind switch off and actually listen to Diego for once.   
  
“Can’t just promise someone a baby like that-”  
  
Diego covered Klaus’s mouth with his palm and moved in close.   
  
“I saw how you were with Claire tonight, don’t deny it. Know you’re getting all  _broody_  .” Diego murmured against the shell of Klaus’s ear, delighting in the way Klaus squirmed and sighed against him but didn’t protest. He dropped his hand to massage his bare, skinny hipbone.“And don’t think I didn’t catch the way you were looking at me when I had her on my shoulders. Bet you were imagining what it’d be like if that was our kid, weren’t you? Cuz I know I was.”  
  
“I didn’t think you’d be good with children” Klaus admitted, gaze averted, a pretty pink blush on his cheeks and fingers curling in Diego’s shirt. “Didn’t think you were about serious having them with-”  
  
“Of course I’m serious.” Diego interrupted, swiping his tongue along Klaus’s sensitive neck and letting his own pheromones wash over them both. “And that little girl was looking at you like the sun shone out of your ass. Made me wanna see what you’d look like with my kid in you.”   
  
Klaus shuddered and his scent shifted to something sweeter - the beginnings of arousal.   
  
“Fill you up and show you off, make sure everyone knows who your babydaddy is-”  
  
“My heat isn’t for another month.” Klaus bit out, though his legs were parted for Diego to step in between, inviting him to press him into the counter and rub against him. “Why should I believe you’re not just being a horndog right now?”  
  
Heat pooled in Diego’s stomach at the challenge. Klaus was testing him.   
  
"Klaus. I will breed you any time, any place, anywhere." Diego whispered low and hot against Klaus’s lips, grinding his hardening dick into Klaus’s thigh with meaning. "Keep you stuffed and knotted around the clock, heat or no heat. I could fuck a baby into you right now.”  
  
Klaus finally met his eyes, pupils already blown wide. “You really want to?”   
  
“Fuck yeah I do.” Diego poked Klaus’s flat chest. “Wanna see these little tits swell up.” He thumbed the soft flesh on his tummy. “See you get get all round and big here - ”  
  
And who did Klaus think he was kidding, holding out on Diego like that? His scent was practically screaming out to him:  _come closer, Diego, I need your cock, alpha, breedmebreedmebreedme-_    
  
Klaus fisted the back of his hair and slid a hand down his pants, cupping his dick. “Prove it then.”   
  
“Mom, stay out of my room!” Diego hollered as he dragged Klaus out of the kitchen and they raced down the hallway like little kids again.  
  
  
  
Pounding Klaus into the mattress of his childhood bed with the sole intention of impregnating his baby omega brother was a whole nut, Diego had to admit, almost wishing Reginald could see them now.  
  
“So fucking wet, Klaus.” Diego groaned, heavy balls smacking against his hole in a desperate rhythm. “Your belly is already gonna look four months gone by the time I’m done with you tonight-”  
  
Klaus was barely coherent underneath him, knees over Diego’s shoulders and a blissed-out expression on his face. “Fill me up, you dumb knothead, want you to make me so full-”  
  
This wasn’t a totally uncommon routine of theirs, they’d been getting off to these baby-making fantasies for a while now, but something about the fact that they were now trying to realize those fantasies was making both of them near feral with desire. Klaus was being a little mean to him, calling him names, but Diego was somehow getting off on his usually sweet and loving omega treating him like nothing but a cheap service-alpha.  
  
“Gonna keep you like this.” Diego pressed his hand over Klaus’s belly, feeling the press of his own cock drilling into him. “Keep you barefoot, pregnant in the kitchen, a baby on your tit and another growing. You want that,  _omega_?”  
  
Klaus’s whined and scratched his nails up and down Diego’s naked back, arching his hips to take his cock impossibly deeper inside of him. “Mm, yeah, wanna be bred, make me so big I can’t even walk and you’ll need wait on me hand and foot-“  
  
Diego’s head swelled with pride. “I’ll look after you so fucking good, everyone is gonna know you’ve been on your back and spread out all prettily for me like this, Klaus, taking my knot so well-” Diego felt his cock fattening inside of Klaus, his thrusts becoming shorter and more erratic. “You want everyone to see what a good omega you’ve been, don’t you? How good you are at getting bred, fuck, you’re gonna look so hot, all the other alphas are gonna be so jealous-”  
  
Klaus nodded and writhed underneath him, squirting from his dick and getting slick omega come all over himself. “Shit, Diego, want your pups-”  
  
Diego’s knot popped and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his alpha howling with satisfaction, certain of their seed taking with every full-bodied slam into Klaus. He smelled so sated, so fertile, it made Diego’s head cloud like he was in rut and he pushed Klaus back by the thighs so he could watch his belly slowly begin to swell with his come.  
  
Usually after spending a load inside of Klaus and pulling out, Diego liked to sit back and spread Klaus’s cheeks apart to watch his little hole twitch and drip with pearly-white droplets of come, sometimes lick it all out and tonguefuck him into orgasming again. Now, when his knot finally softened, every instinct Diego had was roaring at him to stay locked inside of him.  
  
“Wish I had something to plug you up with.” Diego said mournfully, gently lifting Klaus’s legs down over his shoulders and rolling him onto his side, pressing a thumb into his puffy hole to give it something else to clench around. Klaus’s tummy was nice and distended with his seed, a lovely little promise of things to come. Diego palmed it approvingly and Klaus moaned.  
  
“If it’s a girl, I think we should name her after Mom.”  
  
Klaus rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I’m so fond of you.”  
  
  
  
“We’re not pregnant yet?” Diego glared down at the offending pregnancy test. Negative.   
  
“It was our first try, babe.” Klaus shrugged. “What, did you really expect the power of your great alpha seed and sheer force of will alone would be strong enough to knock me up, straight away, outside of a heat?”  
  
That’s exactly what Diego expected to happen.   
  
“No.” Diego huffed.  
  
Klaus gently slid the pregnancy test from his hand and dropped it into the wastebasket.   
  
“Ready for Round 2?”  
  
“Hell yeah.”  
  
  
  
  
They returned to the house for dinner next week, flushed and aching and honestly, a little raw, because they’d done nothing but fuck each other silly to baby-making music for almost six whole days. Klaus still wasn’t pregnant and Diego was starting to question his own virility, despite Klaus’s protests to just stop being a little bitch about it and keep fucking him.  
  
Mom had baby-proofed every single room in the academy and was starting to assemble a nursery. She had somehow also converted the basement into a woodworking room, which she had tugged Klaus and Diego into to show them the large crib she was building for them, complete with a mobile strung with their own former plush toys.  
  
It was all very efficient. Diego might have cried.   
  
“Remember to keep your legs elevated after intercourse to improve your chances.” Mom had said cheerfully when she bid them goodbye, complete with a gift basket of oysters.   
  
  
  
  
“I think one kid is going to keep her happy and occupied for the next eighteen years, but I think we can agree prime babysitting age ends at around thirteen, right? So game time, baby: we try to pace ourselves and get the little brothers and sisters out with a two-year grace period between them. What do you think? Klaus?  
  
“Hm?” Klaus looked up from his magazine, over his shoulder. Diego was breeding him the good old-fashioned way tonight, ass in the air and face in the pillow. He lazily rotated his hips to meet his thrusts. “Something something baby pumping machine?”  
  
“Fuck yeah.” Diego moaned, rocking into Klaus’s slick and spent hole. It squelched, which was kind of gross, but also dirty-hot enough to keep his dick determined to fill him up even more. He smacked Klaus’s ass as he released inside of him. “It’s gonna be so good, give her so many grandkids, be the best fucking son-”  
  
“I feel this bears repeating: it really doesn’t do it for me when you talk about Mom before, during or after sex, Diego.”  
  
Diego slid out and reached for their plug, always within arm’s length nowadays, easing it into Klaus’s abused little hole with great care. Then, he gently rolled Klaus onto his back, grabbed him under the knees and pushed his legs over his head, holding him there. Klaus stared up at him sullenly from between his thighs.   
  
“How long do I have to stay like this?”  
  
“Um. All night?”  
  
“All  _night_?”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe it says in  _First Time Parenthood_  -”  
  
Diego grabbed the magazine, frowning when Klaus tried to snatch it away, holding it above his head before he could.  
  
“Give it back.”  
  
“I wanna read it to you.”  
  
“But you’re such a slow reader.”  
  
Diego rolled his eyes as Klaus clawed at him. “You can’t read it with your knees on your chest-”  
  
“Diego, don’t.”  
  
Klaus was giving off that distressed scent again, which was the last thing Diego wanted to smell whilst they were in bed together. He quickly understood why when his eyes landed on the article:   
  
_5 Ways to Break Abusive Parenting Cycles_.   
  
“Babe.”  
  
Klaus wouldn’t look at him. Diego dropped the magazine and pushed himself in between Klaus’s legs, climbing over him to pepper his face with kisses.   
  
“It’s okay.” Diego whispered, cupping Klaus’s cheek and turning his face towards him, pressing his lips under his watery eyes. “I’ve been thinking about that too.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. All the time.”  
  
Klaus’s scent shifted as he wound his arms around Diego’s neck and pulled him down on top of him, legs wrapping around his waist;  _Thank you for taking care of me, Diego, thank you, alpha._

 

“I’ve taken a lot of hits to the nuts.” Diego told the Fertility Doctor seriously. “Like. A lot.”  
  
“Have you two ever tried to reproduce whilst the omega is in season?” The Doctor asked slowly.  
  
“Humor him.” Klaus stage-whispered.   
  
“I just want to make sure. We’ve been fucking non-stop for almost two weeks.” Diego glared at Klaus’s empty stomach accusingly. “We both have high fertility counts, so what gives?”  
  
"You've taking all the right preparations for the lead-up to your heat." The Doctor told Klaus, purposefully avoiding Diego’s line of sight, possibly because Diego was aggressively suffocating the whole room with his hostile alpha scent. "I'm sure you'll be pregnant in no time. Once you mate  _in season_."  
  
Diego’s hands were all over Klaus as soon as they stalked out of the Doctor’s office. "Please please please-"  
  
"Fine." Klaus said, already reaching to lift the hem of his smock as Diego coerced him into the broom closet He'd been wearing a lot of easy-access, easily removable outfits ever since they started their baby-making antics.  
  
"I'll show that asshole who can't knock his omega up out of season." Diego said roughly, tugging down Klaus's underwear and sliding out his plug. Klaus hissed when he immediately filled him up again with two fingers, buried to the knuckle. "Fuck, yeah, nice and loose for me, been waiting to be stuffed again all day, haven't you-"   
  
"Of course you'd take me in here, you fucking janitor." Klaus bit out, hips snapping back to meet the thrusts of his probing fingers as Diego slipped in a third. "Fucking loser custodian-"  
  
Diego’s blood ran hot. Klaus had really taken to talking down to him lately, but it was mostly to goad Diego into going full alpha asshole on him. It kept things fresh.   
  
Diego removed his slick fingers and replaced them with his hard dick, sinking all the way inside with ease.  
  
"I'm a vigilante, bitch."   
  
“No you’re not. You sweep up trash for a living, you’re no better than a homeless bum-”  
  
Diego kicked his feet between Klaus's heels to spread his legs wider, spearing his cock deeper inside of him.   
  
"Shut up, you prissy little slut." He grabbed a fistful of Klaus's hair. "Acting like you can do better than me? Don't make me laugh. You don't deserve this knot."  
  
Klaus removed one hand from where it was braced against the wall to shove it in his mouth, muffling his groans. "Fuck, Diego-"  
  
“You’re so fucking lucky I want anything to do with your sloppy hole.” Diego hissed, thrusts becoming disjointed. He reached to fist Klaus, his cock stiff and slick with precome. “Gonna stick a baby in you and run, leave you wishing I’d sneak back in through your window and hit your used-up milf pussy one more time-”  
  
Klaus whined and released all over Diego’s hand, grinding his ass back wantonly onto Diego’s length as his hole clenched around him, sucking him in. Diego emptied himself inside of Klaus and held him still for a moment, reveling in the feeling of Klaus milking his softening dick for every last drop of come.  
  
"Was that okay?" Diego asked, doubled-over Klaus’s back and still locked inside of him, mimicking his soft and shallow breathing.   
  
“Almost too good.” Klaus said. Then, a little troubled. "I hope the broom closet rape-fantasy isn’t the one to conceive our baby though."

 

 

Klaus's heat hit earlier than expected and Diego tried not to be too put out about it. He got over it pretty fast when he clocked Klaus dressed in nothing but the expensive lingerie he bought him last Christmas, looking and smelling too damn good for Diego to be mad at him for getting his slick all over it. 

Klaus had jumped him as soon as he came home from gym, Diego still in his work-out gear and in desperate need of a shower, tackling him to the floor and scenting his neck and armpits.

"Missed you." Klaus purred, nimble fingers pulling down his shorts. Diego's dick had already woken to meet his hands as they stroked him. "Missed you so much. Thought you were never coming home, gonna leave me all _barren_ -"

Diego had barely been gone an hour.

"Thought this wasn't due for another, _hnngh_ , week?" Diego choked out. Klaus had dipped down to take him in his mouth, moaning vibrations up and down his length. "Ah, shit, we had plans tonight-"

Klaus released his fat cockhead with a wet _pop,_ rubbing drool from his lips and crawling over him. "Plans to put a baby in me."

Diego could feel his own pupils dilate as he gathered Klaus up in his arms and pushed himself to his feet. Klaus wound his arms around his neck and crooned with delight.

He loved when Diego picked him up. 

"Fuck, this is it, isn't it?" Diego said, breathing hot against Klaus's lips as he backed them against the wall, kissing him. Klaus panted into his mouth and nodded, eyes glazed over, but Diego knew he was still present with him from the slight knot of concern in his brow. "Don't worry, baby. We've got this."

Diego helped him peel off his impossibly damp panties and groaned when he saw Klaus had already spilled all over himself tonight, furious at himself for leaving Klaus wet and wanting for even a second too long. 

"You been touching yourself?" Diego asked roughly, scissoring him open. "You been putting those fake, plastic toys in yourself again, pretending it's me?"

"J-Just my fingers." Klaus gasped, face falling into Diego's neck. "Couldn't replace you-"

"Fuck, can already feel my knot forming." Diego hissed, rearranging Klaus in his arms so he has his legs securely around his waist, pushing him further up the wall. "Want me to wait?"

"Can't wait. Waited too long-"

"Yeah, me too. I'm ready. Gonna breed you. It's gonna take."

"Take me-"

Diego's rational brain short-circuited and his primal alpha senses took over, hips jerking forward and thrusting his dick up into Klaus's slick, hot hole, then slipping out again in his haste. Diego growled and Klaus laughed, quickly turning to a whine when Diego adjusted himself and buried himself in to the root. 

He released inside of him almost immediately and milked Klaus with his knot, grinding against his little bundle of nerves and making him come dry all over Diego's abdomen. 

"More, Diego, give me more-" 

Diego shivered. Klaus was incredibly demanding during his heats, almost immediately getting achingly hard again, and he often kept Diego up all night. This time, though, Diego was ready to match him. He didn't think he was ever going to be able to go soft again if he could keep Klaus like this, overflowing with desperate, loving pheromones and begging to be bred, his body spread open for Diego to take in its most fertile state. 

"L-Love you, Klaus." Diego whispered, knowing Klaus probably couldn't register it, eyes rolled back and completely lost in the throes of his heat. "Love you so fucking much-"

  
  
  
Klaus put his foot down after the first heat yielded no results.   
  
“No more pregnancy tests.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I’m not pissing on any more overpriced sticks.”   
  
Klaus stormed into their bedroom and Diego sulked in the living room for the rest of the night. It was the first time they went without sex in over a month.  
  
Klaus didn’t put out for another week, avoiding him completely, and Diego and his alpha stewed in their own displeasure. He hadn’t had to jack himself off in a long time and the pent-up frustration made him go even harder than usual when he went out on patrol at night, beating the shit out of bad guys and really drawing out their punishment, since it was the only way he could get his rocks off anymore.   
  
He came home bruised and bloodied one night to find Klaus awake and lazily pleasuring himself in their bed, robe open like a peace offering.   
  
“Sorry.’  
  
“No, I’m sorry.” Diego whispered, throwing off his shirt and shucking his pants down to crawl in between Klaus’s parted thighs and kiss along his abdomen. “I’m sorry, I don’t care when it happens, I can wait, as long as it takes.”  
  
“Okay.” Klaus sighed, fingers sliding through his hair when Diego flicked his tongue over his nipple. “We can wait.”  
  
Diego entered him, soft and gentle and without a word, just the two of them holding hands, bodies interlocked, rolling into one being.   


  
  
“Klaus?” Diego called down the hallway of their apartment. He was still shirtless and his deodorant was missing, so it wasn’t the best morning ever. “Have you seen my black sweater?”  
  
“Which one?” Smart-ass.  
  
“My favorite one.” Diego said, because obviously, heading in the direction of Klaus’s voice. It was coming from the spare room, which was weird, because Klaus insisted he hated the ghost that lived in there and avoided it at all costs. “Have you seen it?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Diego frowned. He could always tell when Klaus is lying. He opened the door with trepidation.   
  
Klaus looked so frozen and guilty when Diego found him that for one heart-stopping moment he was afraid he caught him in the act of using again. Then Diego noticed he was clutching his favorite black sweater to his chest.  
  
“Klaus.” Diego said slowly. “Can I have that?”  
  
Klaus took a step back, holding it protectively. “No.”  
  
“Okay.” Diego nodded. “Why are you acting crazy?”  
  
Klaus gave him a positively feral look. “I am not acting crazy.”  
  
Diego took in greater note of their surroundings. All of the blankets they owned had been dragged out of the closet and pooled on the floor, with Klaus standing in the middle of them. Inside the blankets were his knitting needles and wool, a VHS box set of  _The Carol Burnett Show_  despite there being no television and Diego’s missing deodorant.  
  
“Klaus.” Diego said, welling up. “You’re nesting.”  
  
“I think I’d know if I was nesting, Diego.” Klaus snapped. Then, clarity returned to his eyes and he glanced down to the incriminating sweater in his hands. His voice turned very small. “Am I nesting?”  
  
“I think so, yeah.” Diego moved towards him very carefully, holding his arms out and sighing in satisfaction when Klaus stepped forward to curl into them. He maneuvered them onto their knees in the blankets and cradled Klaus against him, burying his nose in his hair, sniffing him all over. “You smell different.”  
  
Klaus pulled back to look at him, eyes wide and scared. “Do I smell like-”   
  
“Yeah.” Diego slid his hand down to rest over Klaus’s soft belly. “I don’t think we need a test.”  
  
Klaus’s shoulders began to shake and he let Diego pull him back against him. “I was worried too, I was just pretending not to be.” Klaus sniffed into his chest. Diego tightened his arms around him, desperately scenting his neck, his wrists, the tips of his fingers, every part of him he could reach. “Thought I wasn’t going to be able to provide for you, that I’d messed my body up too much-”  
  
“Ssh.” Diego let a low rumble from his chest, sending a comforting wave of pheromones over Klaus as he rocked them gently back and forth. He quickly scrubbed at his own eyes. “We did it.”  
  
“Mom’s gonna lose it.”  
  
“She’ll never let us leave the house again.” Diego laughed wetly, kissing his temple. “She’s gonna put you on such a strict diet.”  
  
“And you’re gonna let me cheat me whenever I want.”  
  
“I will.” Diego grinned, tipping Klaus back into the blankets and settling down by his side. Klaus was stroking his own stomach, fascinated, and Diego didn’t think he was ever going to think about anything else, ever again. “And, not to brag, but I just wanna say-“  
  
“Don’t say it.”  
  
“Knocked you up out of season.”  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Klaus-”  
  
“Don’t move, motherfucker.”  
  
Diego remained in his seat on the couch, obediently, and got a lapful of horny, pregnant Klaus in return. He was dressed in nothing but a silk night robe and Diego could feel his erect, sticky cock press against the material of his pants.   
  
“You a selfish bastard.” Klaus hissed, sharp fingers reaching to tug on Diego’s nipple ring and making him yelp. “You ungrateful alpha asshole-”  
  
Diego’s eyes blew wide, pride stinging as he tried to steady Klaus by his hips, careful to avoid his bump. He was getting big and Diego was terrified of touching it. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Don’t act oblivious.” Klaus said disparagingly, rocking against him with the intent to punish. They had abstained from sex for a few days because Diego thought they had come to a  _mutual agreement_  that they should cool off to avoid disturbing the baby as they entered the second trimester. “I see how it is: you had the privilege of throwing me down on the nearest available surface and stuffing me full of your cock whenever you wanted, but now that you’ve bred me up, you’re not interested in satisfying the needs of your plump little omega anymore, are you?”  
  
Diego’s cheeks burned. “It’s not that, don’t be an idiot-”  
  
“How can you still think  _I’m_  the idiot?” Klaus was sinfully hot like this, hands gripping Diego’s shoulders whilst he pressed his blossoming little tits against his chest. “Because all evidence points to the contrary: you’re  _choosing_  to hold out when I actually  _need_  my alpha’s dick, because I’ve never been this horny in my entire life and I’m ready to have kinky, pregnant sex, but you insist on  _neglecting_  me-”  
  
“I’m not neglecting you!” Diego protested, his cock already fat and hard and bursting against his pants to prove Klaus wrong. “I rubbed your feet, I fingered you, I ate you out this morning! I’ve been satisfying you, you little-”  
  
“So come on, Diego.” Klaus bounced lightly in his lap, giving up on threatening him and just plain begging. Diego would be lying if he said it wasn’t effective. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me -”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Diego fixed his hands securely under Klaus’s ass and spread his slick cheeks apart to line him up with his cockhead, relaxing when Klaus slowly lowered himself down on his length and his whines turned into soft, satisfied sighs.   
  
“Missed that.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Diego dick twitched in agreement, could already feel the stirrings of his knot, even though the urge to breed was already fulfilled. He ground his hips up into Klaus, who seemed satisfied to just be seated on his cock for now.  
  
“You’re leaking.”  
  
“I know. It’s like a faucet down there, I’m  _gushing_ -”  
  
“No, from up top.”   
  
“Ugh, not again.”  
  
Diego reached up to poke Klaus’s erect little nipple through the silky robe. There was a familiar damp circle around his right breast. He tugged the sleeve down to expose his bare chest even though Klaus was already whining about it.  
  
“Let those puppies breathe.”  
  
Klaus swatted his cheek, which was new, but Diego decided he was into it. “Leave it alone, creep.”  
  
Diego loved the right breast. It was a little bigger than the left one, which hadn’t started producing milk yet. Klaus was incredibly self-conscious of it and blamed Diego for its swelling in size because he kept suckling on it.   
  
“Let me play with the other one, then, get that milk in.” Diego huffed, determined, moving to squeeze the tiny, soft handful of Klaus’s left tit.  
  
“Stop, they’re too sensitive.” Klaus sulked, leaning into his touch anyway. He wriggled on his length impatiently and gasped when Diego lightly bucked up into him, bracing his hands on his chest. “Ngh, don’t tease me, you prick-”  
  
“You’re so needy.” Diego murmured, cautiously holding Klaus on one side, unable to avoid his fingers brushing the prominent swell of his stomach. “You’re lucky I’m so fond of you.”  
  
Klaus tipped his head back, chasing his own pleasure and barely moving, which under any other circumstance would have made him a massive cocktease. Diego felt like he was being edged.   
  
“Touch my bump.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
“No.” Diego fidgeted, wondering why his dick was getting harder. “That’s weird.”  
  
Klaus looked down at him, unimpressed, which wasn’t Diego’s favorite reaction to being inside of him. “Take responsibility for what you did to me.” Then, because he was fucking evil. “ _Alpha_.”  
  
Diego reluctantly let Klaus take his hands and place them over the taut skin of his rounded tummy. “It’s so warm-”  
  
“See? Nothing to be scared of.”  
  
“I wasn’t scared.” Diego lied, but Klaus was laughing at him so he let his hackles down, wonderingly. “Christ, I can’t believe you carry this around every day.”  
  
“That’s your baby you’re talking about, not a bowling ball-” Klaus’s complaints turned to purrs when Diego massaged his fingers over the bump, soft at first and then growing bolder. “Oh, that feels good, keep doing that-”  
  
Diego brought Klaus to orgasm like that, hands roaming and rubbing all over, worshipping the proof of their mating.

Klaus let him suckle from his right breast after as a reward, watching _The Carol Burnett Show_ and carding his fingers through Diego's hair as he lapped at his milky teat.  
  
  
  
Mom loved him.  
  
Not that that was ever going to be in question. She had delivered him, after all.  
  
He was a small baby. Mom lovingly informed them that he inherited that from Diego, which Klaus was delighted by, though he was already fretting about his head of wispy, stubborn curls.  
  
Taking him away from Mom at the end of the day was too heart-breaking to even consider, so they decided to stay the night. Mom, of course, already had their bedroom prepped.  
  
They watched Mom rock him to sleep, a serene smile on her face, singing a soft song they both vaguely remembered from when they were very very young.  
  
“You jealous?”  
  
“Of my own baby?” Diego tried to scoff, but as soon as the words were out, he realised exactly what the tight curl of emotion in his chest had been. “I mean, maybe a little. I was always - it was always me and her, you know.”  
  
Klaus dropped his head on his shoulder. “I know.” He laced their fingers together. “But I have a feeling, out of all the future Hargreeves spawn, he’ll be her favourite.”  
  
“Yeah?” Diego’s throat was tight. It was overwhelming to be standing in the room with his three favourite people, he wanted to fill the whole place with his scent and keep them there like that forever. “Yeah, he will.”  
  
"Just do me a favor and ask me first before you announce to Mom that he's gonna have any little brothers or sisters, okay?"

 


	3. Diego/Klaus - Trophy Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So in an au where Klaus isn't one of the babies Reginald buys ('adopts') Reginald returns from a business trip and announces he's gotten married. To pretty, barely-legal Klaus - and now his adopted kids have to deal with the fact Reginald has married a drug addicted, ex-prostitute who's the same age as them.
> 
> The kids have no idea if this is some sort of test Reginald is conducting or if he's genuinely just an old rich guy having a midlife crisis. They have to deal with watching Klaus lounge around the academy, all scantily clad and high, day drinking and enjoying his new life of luxury. (Maybe it is some sort of plot on Reginald's part but would love if he also clearly enjoys having Klaus around looking pretty.)
> 
> Obviously Reginald and Klaus don't have a healthy relationship, and maybe Diego develops a bit of a crush on his new step-dad. 
> 
> Bonus points if Klaus occasionally refers to Reginald as "Daddy" and it makes all the kids cringe every time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW WITH FANART! Big Thank you to my friend who drew this amazing fan-art of trophy wife!klaus looking like a lil minx for me, I love him so.
> 
> Pairing: Diego/Klaus, with a side of Reginald/Klaus 
> 
> Chapter specific warnings/kinks: references to former, underage sex work (Klaus was a prostitute before Reginald buys and marries him), cuckolding kink, cross-dressing, some non-consensual groping, feminization, first times, Diego's dumb boy POV

* * *

 

For the first time in their lives, Luther and Diego have joined forces to fight a common enemy.

"We need to act. Soon." Luther says, with a self-importance that normally would have annoyed Diego, but now he stands by Luther's side like a guard dog and nods. "Dad is clearly having a crisis and that little - little -"

"Whore." Diego supplies.

"Whore is taking advantage of all of us." Luther colors. The rest of their siblings sit on the couch and listen with various levels of indifference. "Right, Diego?"

"Right." Diego says, fired up. "It's gross. He thinks he can waltz in here, straight from the whorehouse, be rude to our _Mother_ , try to fuck me-"

"He's never tried to fuck you." Ben mutters, not looking up from his book.

"Yes he has, Ben, he's all over my dick when nobody's looking." Diego says condescendingly. "Plus he parades through the house in lingerie like he owns the place-"

"He does own the place." Five says, voice neutral. Then, off of Diego's murderous look. "What? It's fact, Diego. Dad married a teenage prostitute and when he dies, likely in the next fifteen years or so, this place and our inheritances will probably belong to him."

"It could still be a test." Luther says, thinly. The rest of them exchange bored looks: it's been almost a month since Reginald returned with his barely-legal trophy wife on his arm and Luther is still in denial about it. "Either way, I think it's obvious that Dad would want us to intervene. And Allison, your powers would take care of this in both an easy and harmless manner-"

Allison stands from the couch, arms folded. "No."

Diego squares up to her, almost nose-to-nose. Allison doesn't flinch. "Why not?"

"Cool it." Luther's arm swings down in between them, a warning weight pressing against Diego's chest. Not totally united, then. "But um, seriously Allison, why not?"

"Because I like him?" Allison says, like they're both idiots. Diego is too mad to enjoy how Luther looks like he's taken an arrow through the chest. "He's funny and his clothes are pretty and Dad is way less harsh when he's around. In fact, I think he's happy."

"He is not." Luther whines, looking physically pained. "Five, what do you think?"

"I don't have the emotional investment you all seem to, but if we're holding some sort of sibling court here, then I suppose I'll cast a vote." Five says, steepling his fingers and frowning, ever the strategist. "I agree with Allison that Dad is disgustingly weak-willed whenever his pet is around, which could make him a valuable ally - however, once a slut always a slut, they're only loyal to whoever they're fucking that day. I vote to kick him out."

"Yes." Diego claps his hands and points to Five like he just scored a winning goal for their team. Five rolls his eyes. "Ben, why are you so quiet, huh? Scared you won't have your girlfriend around to suck your cock anymore?-"

Ben looks up sharply. "What now?"

Diego narrows his eyes. "I see you two together. Flirting in the garden, hanging around in your room-"

Ben closes his book with a snap. "If you took a second to get to know him, you'd find out he's had a really interesting life-"

"You're just happy you're not the faggiest boy in the house anymore, Ben."

Ben gives Diego a thoroughly unimpressed look. "You have zero self-awareness, Diego."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diego and Luther ask at the same time. It's disturbing.

"I liked it better when those two were fighting." Allison groans, sitting back down next to Ben. They bump fists in solidarity.

Five gently nudges his shoulder against Vanya's. "It's three against two." He says, grave-faced. "What's your vote, unless you choose to abstain?"

"Abstaining is for pussies." Diego says. Then, catching Luther and Five's withering looks. "Unless you're unsure or want Klaus to stay, then you should totally abstain."

Vanya ducks her head, curling in on herself. "It's nice to finally have someone to talk to when you all get to train and go on missions." Allison squeezes her shoulder. "I want to keep him."

"So we're at an impasse." Five says. "But since we're all here, let's take bets on what'll happen next: Dad gets bored of his favorite plaything and kicks him out, or Diego fucks him first and gets us all in trouble."

"What?" Diego barks. Everyone is looking at him now, even Luther, with distrust. "What? Me? With that - you guys, I wouldn't put my dick anywhere near that thirsty bitch-"

"The feeling's mutual."

Diego whips around to see said thirsty bitch, Klaus, leaning against the doorframe, looking maddeningly amused and staring straight into Diego's eyes. He's all slutted out in Reginald's preferred outfit for him; a tiny grey miniskirt that barely covers his ass, knee-highs and a white crop top that shows off his flat midriff, perversely similar to their own uniforms.

"How long have you been there?" Luther asks, sounding both scared and awe-struck, like Klaus is some higher power. "This was all Diego's idea."

"I fucking hate you, Luther."

"You guys are meant to be getting ready for the press." Klaus ignores them, nonchalantly snacking on a small plate of nibbles that Diego just knows he forced Mom to make for him. "You have about five minutes to be ready and looking pretty before Daddy comes a'knockin'."

"Thanks, Klaus." Allison says loudly, giving him a kiss on the cheek and glaring pointedly at Luther and Five as she runs out. Luther chases after her like a little kid and the rest of the siblings follow suit, all but Diego.

He stops just in front of Klaus, who remains propped against the doorframe, all long limbs and curly hair, batting his eyes at Diego with faux innocence.

"Your little crush on me is really getting out of control-"

Diego smacks the plate out of his hand. It smashes on the floor. Klaus doesn't even flinch, which Diego thinks is strange for someone who hasn't had the same combat training as him, til he remembers Klaus has spent his life getting knocked about in a whole other kind of way.

Klaus looks at him pityingly. "Gosh, Number Two, you're such a child."

Diego grasps Klaus by his bare, skinny arms and pulls him into the room, throwing him back against the wall. Klaus glowers but doesn't fight back and a primal part of Diego's brain sings at his submission. "I told you not to call me that, whore."

"I'll use your name when you start paying me the same respect, _son_." Klaus smiles, venomous, tilting his face close enough to Diego's for their lips to touch. Diego can smell his cheap cherry-scented lip-gloss and can't help glancing down to stare. "Don't get too excited now, tough guy, wouldn't want you to cream your pants right before your interview."

"Don't flatter yourself." Diego tightens his grip and presses flush against Klaus, taking advantage of his own bulk to keep Klaus's helpless twink body pinned in place. Klaus makes a small noise of discomfort and Diego leers. "This a familiar position for you, huh? Bet you love getting roughed up by your johns like this, don't you, you little pervert-"

"I don't do that kind of thing anymore." Klaus hisses, bringing his hand up to waggle his obscenely expensive, obscenely huge diamond wedding ring in Diego's face. "Not since your Daddy made an honest hooker out of me, anyway. He likes me on my back with my legs in the air, though, if you need the image for your mental spank bank-"

"You're disgusting." Diego says, hating how he can feel his face flushing an angry red. "And I'm not gay, so you can quit trying to seduce me now."

Klaus keeps his half-lidded gaze on his. Diego can feel his breathing, slow and shallow, bare tummy pressed against Diego's shirt. It's very warm. "Don't worry, I'm not into little boys."

Up close, Diego has to admit Klaus has a pretty face, not that Diego thinks about that kind of thing. His eyes, accented with black liner, are big and green and his lips are full, almost always pouting, kissable. He's got a pretty hot body too, objectively, even by Diego's hetero standards - good legs and a perky ass, which he shows off any opportunity he gets, obviously _desperate_ for Diego to check him out.

He has to admit that if Reginald decided he needed to buy himself a boy-wife, Diego can understand why he chose a needy, girly thing like Klaus to spoil. That doesn't make him any less infuriating.  

"Yeah right." Diego whispers, eyes burning into Klaus's. "I see the way you eye-fuck me during training. Or that time I came out the shower and you practically drooled all over my abs-" Klaus snorts and Diego presses their foreheads together, roughly. "Laugh all you want, we both know you're going to race upstairs and fingerfuck yourself to this memory of your _husband's_ ripped teenage son holding your slutty ass down like you've always wanted. Be honest - when he fucks you, do you close your eyes and pretend it's me that's hitting it, instead of taking a load of old man dick every night?"

Klaus is silent for a moment and Diego wonders if it's time to let go now, but he can't, he's like a cat with a mouse he thought he'd never be able to catch and he wants to swat it around a little longer.

He reaches under Klaus's skirt and grabs a handful of his ass.

"I asked you a question, _Klaus_."

"Sounds like you spend a lot of time looking at me, _Diego_." Klaus finally breathes against Diego's lips. "For a straight boy."

Diego cock jumps in his pants and he snatches his hand back, scared it could be misconstrued as anything other than the intimidation tactic he totally meant it to be. Shit.

"I don't care how much power you think you have in this house." Diego says quickly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "And I don't care that he's probably gonna replace you with another stupid little fucktoy once you turn twenty. I'm not dealing with your shit for that long. Soon, you're going to do something to fuck up, I know you will, because trashy sluts like you can't help yourselves, and when you do, I'll be there. And I'll tell him."

Diego could swear Klaus's eyes are glittering at the threat. "Bold of you to assume he'd pick you over me."

Diego frowns. "Of course he would, I'm his son, you delusional-"

"Number Two!"

Diego drops Klaus like a hot potato, blood curdling in his veins as backs away to see Reginald's form filling up the doorway, hellfire in his eyes. He's glad the instantaneous fear has killed any inkling of a boner he might have had. "D-Dad, I can explain-"

Reginald isn't having it. "What have I warned you boys about touching him?"

"H-he was taunting me." Diego stutters. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Klaus rubbing his arms and staring at Reginald with that doe-eyed look of his.

"I'd beat you now but the journalist is waiting." Reginald says, lip curled. "Go and get ready this instant, I'll devise a suitable punishment for you later."

Diego doesn't need to be told twice. He takes out of the room like a rocket.

"Sorry, Daddy."

Diego looks back over his shoulder to see Klaus holding out his arms to show off where Diego grabbed him, like he's some delicate little forest creature, though even from a distance Diego can see white finger marks around the reddened skin. Reginald holds him at arms-length and observes him with the same disdainful expression he once wore when Luther accidentally broke one of his rare vases. Damaged property.

"You can make this up to me tonight."

Diego runs to his room, a queasy feeling in his stomach.  

 

"You are an insatiable little thing, aren't you?"

Klaus wriggles contentedly on Reginald's lap and opens wide for yet another forkful of syrupy pancake in his mouth, moaning in satisfaction like he's getting fucked right there at the breakfast table.

He's wearing nothing but a pink slip dress and Diego can see how his patterned panties hug his ass through the thin, slinky material.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Number Two."

Diego flushes and glares back down at his food. Across from him, Luther is staring at his own untouched plate, ashen-faced.

Ever since he found Diego trapping him against the wall that day, Reginald has decided to punish them all by never letting Klaus out of his sight again, which means having to watch their Dad act like an overgrown schoolboy and grope his barely-legal piece of tail in front of them.

Just when Diego doesn't think it can get any worse, he hears the unmistakable sounds of making out, and somehow just imagining Reginald's wrinkly old lips pressed against Klaus's plump ones is more haunting than seeing the real thing.

"Dad." Allison says brightly, somehow having managed to stomach her meal. "Can we train outside today?"

Reginald breaks away from Klaus, and Diego can hear him taking in one of his trademark haughty huffs he always does before he shoots one of his kids' hopes and dreams down, when Klaus interrupts.

"Please, Daddy?" Klaus asks, in that annoying baby voice he uses around Reginald. "It's such a nice day."

Diego almost drops his cutlery in shock when Reginald sighs, fondly, and agrees.

"Huh." He hears Five mutter to Allison, who smirks, clinking her glass of OJ with Ben's.

 

It is a nice day.

Diego hates to admit it, but his mood is lifted by the feeling of the sun on his skin as he spars with his siblings, making it feel more like a fun family activity than a trial for once.

The only downside is he has to be thankful to Klaus for something.

Klaus is curled under the shade of a tree with Mom and Vanya, talking animatedly as they all sip lemonade, smiles on their faces. At one point, Klaus says something that makes Vanya laugh so hard she spills her drink everywhere and Mom tsk's good-naturedly as she leaves to refill it. Maybe Diego is getting a little too much sun because the sight of it makes something warm and unfamiliar settle in his chest.

Luther breaks him out of it by connecting his fist to Diego's cheek and sending him crashing onto the grass.

"What the fuck, asshole?"

"I need you to get your shit together, Diego." Luther hisses, clambering on top of him and holding him still, face full of naked desperation. "What's gotten into you? Klaus shakes his butt and gets us a day outside and suddenly you're looking at him all googly-eyed?"

Diego struggles but can't break free of Luther's grip. "I'm not googly-eyed, bro, I'm biding my time til we figure out a plan-"

"And I'm going to _kill myself_ if I see him slip his tongue in Dad's mouth one more time." Luther might actually be about to cry, much to Diego's horror. "We have a plan."

"Dude, calm down-"

"Please, Diego, please just fuck him already."

Diego turns his head to see Klaus is staring at him, a smug little smirk on his face, scantily-clad as ever in a little sundress. He looks back to Luther. "What, do you expect me to just go over there and dick him down right in front of Dad, Luther?"

"You said he has the hots for you, Diego, why are you stalling?."

"He does! The bitch is totally gagging for this D." Diego insists, pointing at his dick insistently, though he isn't as convinced of this as he used to be. Luther, usually gullible and different to Diego in regards to all things sexual, looks dubious. "I just need to find a time when Dad doesn't have him on a fucking leash, okay?"

The time comes unexpectedly soon, that very night in fact, and Diego is not at all prepared for it.

He's wiping sleep from his eyes and padding to the kitchen for a drink of water when he smells smoke coming from the lounge and peeks his head inside, a jolt of electricity shocking his body when he spots Klaus alone and draped across the couch. He's watching some show turned down low on the television and looking like a whole snack in just a black negligee and stockings, cigarette dangling between two fingers.

"My, my." Klaus spots him before he can turn on his heel and run, smiling lazily. "If it isn't my favorite hot-blooded heterosexual. Did you come here just to creep on little ol' me?"

"No." Diego whispers furiously, stalking into the room before his better senses can catch up to him. "Shouldn't you be upstairs keeping Dad's dick warm?"

"Couldn't sleep." Klaus shrugs one of his elegant bare shoulders. "Shouldn't you be in bed like a good little boyscout?"

"What, you gonna tell Dad on me?"

"That depends - I won't tell if you don't."

Klaus rolls onto his side and crosses one leg over the other, negligee slipping up so Diego can see the black lace of his thong. Diego's mouth goes dry.

"Is this a test?" Diego blurts out.

Klaus blinks, looking like the teenager he is for once. Then, he huffs a laugh, light and airy. Diego didn't know he could sound so sweet. "No, crazy as it sounds, your Dad really got gifted me on his business trip and I sucked dick so good he decided to take me home with him. I'll show you the marriage certificate if you want."

Diego shifts uncomfortably. He still couldn't picture Reginald in a brothel. "So, what, were you like a back-alley prostitute or an escort or something?"

"I was expensive, I'll tell you that much." Klaus says, prickling, stubbing his cigarette out on the arm of the couch and dropping it on the carpet. "He had to pay a pretty penny to keep me."

"Damn, he got played."

"You think?"

Klaus's eyes rake over him and Diego suddenly feels childish standing there in his night shirt and boxers, fighting back the urge to cover the soft outline of his bulge with his hands.

Klaus taps the couch cushion next to him with his toe, eyes half-shuttered, a silent challenge.

"Nuh-uh, bitch. I know where this is headed. I come close to you and you're going to scream rape and Dad rails my ass for going near his little wifey again."

Klaus had gotten to watch when Reginald had thrown Diego over his desk after the interview and whipped his rear until he cried.

"He barely touched you." Klaus rolls his eyes, shifting so Diego can see his face fully. He isn't wearing any make-up and he looks softer than usual, less striking, but still pretty as ever. Diego can't help but stare. "And he isn't going to walk in on us if that's what you're so afraid of. I could yell all I want but it won't wake him up."

Diego assesses Klaus with suspicion. He can see the curve of his ass cheek, tilted out invitingly. "Yeah, right."

"Whatever." Klaus waves his hand, dismissive. "We have the same routine every night; he clambers into bed, I jack him off, he takes a sleeping pill and is dead to the world til sunrise. Really riveting stuff."

Diego can't block out the image of Klaus with a fistful of cock in his hand, only it's not his Dad's cock, it's his, and Klaus is open-mouthed and ready to take a face-full of his load. He wonders if Klaus notices his dick twitch.

"Fine, I'll keep the bored little housewife company." Diego says, mind racing as he swaggers over to the couch and stops when Klaus's face is level with his crotch. Klaus's whole body seems to shiver. "If you finally admit you think I'm hot."

Klaus rolls onto his back and looks up at him, kittenish. "I wouldn't know. I don't fuck with straight boys."

"What if I'm not so straight after all?" Diego asks, pulse quickening with trepidation as he places one hand on the arm rest and leans over Klaus's prone body, boxing him in.

"Then I'd say you are a little cute." Klaus murmurs, reaching a finger out to trace Diego's lower lip before going in for the kill. "For a guy who wants to fuck me and then get me sent back to the nearest brothel."

Diego pulls back as if scalded. "I-I don't-"

"You don't?" Klaus's hand is tight on his wrist all of a sudden, pulling him back down so hard he almost falls on top of him, eyes dark and guarded in a way that Diego's never seen them before. "Like I said, Daddy isn't going to come running to my rescue this time. It's the perfect opportunity to bend me over and prove to everyone that I'm nothing but the disloyal little whore you told them I was, isn't it?"

Diego stares, slack-jawed.

"You down?"

"It's cute that you're pretending I have a choice." Klaus smiles, venomously sweet, no trace of playfulness left in him. His legs fall open mechanically underneath Diego. "Just take what you want and get it over with already."

Klaus glares up at him, defiant and prideful in a way that makes Diego want to flip him onto his stomach and dick him into submission, but there's also something painfully vulnerable about how Klaus is spread out under him and waiting for him to do exactly that.

Diego wonders if this is what it feels like to be a dog that's caught his own tail.

He thinks of Luther, holding onto Diego like he's his last fucking lifeline in the world, at a loss for what to do with himself if he can't be the sole recipient of Reginald's undivided attention and praise ever again.

_"Please, Diego, please just fuck him already."_

He wonders what Five would want him to do. Then promptly decides he doesn't want to know.

He also thinks of Allison, shrieking and hugging Klaus tightly when he told her he'd convinced Reginald to let them go to some dumb pop concert together. Vanya, flushed and hiccuping on her own laughter as Klaus rubs her back and tries to frighten the hiccups out of her. Ben, fresh from a mission and scrubbed clean of blood and gore, resting his head silently on Klaus's shoulder.

"I can't." Diego groans, wrenching out of Klaus's grip even though every fiber of his being is screaming at him to take take take. He grabs a handful of Klaus's soft thigh and roughly sandwiches his legs back together again. "I can't do that to my stupid over-sensitive brother and sisters, they'll never forgive me if I got you kicked out. We had a vote and everything."

Klaus frowns, clearly confused, pushing himself up onto his knees as Diego backs away from him. "Wait, what are you saying-"

"I'm _saying_ I'm not going to fuck you, okay?" Diego snaps. He grabs his crotch through his boxers as he walks backwards out of the lounge, trying to save face. "So say goodbye to the best dick you never got. Good fucking night."

For once, Klaus is totally speechless.

 

When Diego gets back to his room, he jacks off so hard and fast that he thinks his soul might have left his body for a minute. He sleeps thinking of Klaus wrapped around him, covering Diego's face in kisses and calling him cute.

 

Klaus isn't at breakfast the next morning. Reginald tells them all to be quiet as he eats and carries on like Klaus had never existed at all.

Six pairs of eyes burn into Diego whenever Reginald isn't looking. He catches Luther, in particular, smiling at him appraisingly like some religious cult leader about to welcome a newly initiated brother.  

Diego beats the shit out of him during indoor training that day whilst Vanya sits glumly in the corner.

 

Diego is sitting awake at night and trying to build up the courage to sneak back to the lounge, unsure whether he’s more scared of finding Klaus or not finding him there, when his bedroom door creaks open. Klaus slinks inside with cat-like grace and presses it shut with a tilt of his ass, a mischievous little smirk on his face.

“Boo.”

“Klaus!” Diego’s body floods with relief. Then, recovering, because he’s not some dumb chick. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Getting punished.” Klaus waves his hand airily and approaches the bed. “I’ll spare you the details. Wouldn’t want to get you too, ah, over-excited.”

Diego is naked from the waist up and he has to fight his sudden urge to cover himself in his bedsheets, puffing his chest out instead. His pulse quickens when he sees the way Klaus is sizing him up.

It’s a reversal of the previous night, where Diego had leaned over him on the couch. He knows he could overpower Klaus without breaking a sweat, but something about the way Klaus’s experienced eyes are scanning his form makes Diego feel challenged in a way his ego isn’t familiar with.

“Aw.” Klaus smiles after a moment. “You look cold.”

“Fuck you.” Diego barks, scanning his eyes over Klaus’s body imperiously, because he can objectify him too. It only results in Diego trying to hide how affected he is by the sight of Klaus in such proximity to his bed, clad only in another one of his skimpy negligees. This one is a hooker red and he’s wearing garters to match. “Don’t you own regular clothes?”

“Do you want me to cover up?” Klaus asks drily, gaze lingering on Diego’s built pecs, because he’s only human. Diego’s particularly proud of the sparse hair that’s begun to grow there. “You must have a spare shirt lying around.”

Klaus is toying with him. Diego isn’t sure how exactly, but he knows the rules have shifted. This is a different kind of game, and despite taking place in Diego’s room, with Klaus slinking around like a little slutty piece of bait, Diego can’t help but feel like he’s the one at a disadvantage here.

This feels dangerous.

Diego narrows his eyes. “What are you doing in here?”

“Oh, you know, I just thought I’d drop by.” Klaus says, fluffing his hair. “Make sure you weren’t worried about me.”

“Me? Worried about you?” Diego scoffs, swinging his legs over the mattress and standing to face Klaus, eye-level. Diego likes the way Klaus instinctively lowers his shoulders, so Diego’s broader figure looms over him. “No way. I’m pissed, actually. Got my hopes up that Dad had come to his senses and thrown his little gold digging slut out.”

Diego’s words don’t land with the same conviction he used to have. They both feel it.

“That’s funny.” Klaus looks amused, like he’s in on some grand secret that Diego isn’t privy to. “You sounded pretty happy to see me.”

Diego almost wishes he had a knife in his hand. Anything to make him feel less defenseless than he does now.

It’s fucking stupid. Klaus is just some twinky bimbo whore that lucked out by having a pretty enough face to catch his Dad’s perverted eye. He has no right to strut into his room and make Diego feel like some emasculated little boy. Nobody has ever gotten under his skin like this, not even Luther. Luther is predictable. Klaus fills Diego with a different kind of urge to force underneath him and dominate. Makes Diego itch to figure him out.

The worst part is, Diego can’t even lash out about it, because something changed between them last night. Something that makes Diego unable to see Klaus as _just_ his Dad’s dumb trophy wife anymore.

Diego has been haunted by the image of Klaus’s defiant face, expecting Diego to just _take_ him and then Klaus’s reaction when he left him alone, big eyes watching Diego leave curiously, all day long.

_If you took a second to get to know him, you'd find out he's had a really interesting life._

“What did Dad punish you for?”

Klaus cocks his head to one side. “Why do you care?”

“He didn’t, uh-” Diego runs his tongue over his lips. “He didn’t find out about us, did he?”

“What about us?”

“You _know_ what.” Klaus raises his eyebrows expectantly, like Diego’s the slow one. “Last night. Me, you. In a compromising position?”

“ _Oh_.” Klaus’s eyes light up. “You mean when I said goodbye to the best dick I never got?”

Diego feels like his face is on fire.

“Bitch-”

“No, he doesn’t know.”

Klaus turns and slinks away to poke around his room, leaving Diego standing there dumbly, staring at his ass. He’s wearing lace panties and his smooth cheeks _jiggle_ ever so slightly as he walks.

He wants to cry at the unfairness of knowing his Dad gets to pull that into his lap and feel it up whenever he wants. Diego’s groped Klaus a few times. He knows how good that soft handful feels when he squeezes it, usually hard enough to hurt. But now he wants to do gay shit, like kiss that pert little rump and rut his dick in between the cheeks.

“If you wanna stay in here, I do want you to cover up.” Diego says, trying to sound authoritative whilst subtly trying to adjust himself in his boxers. He’s flying at half-mast and has nowhere to hide it. “Put my shirt on.”

Diego points to his discarded shirt on the floor. He still doesn’t know why Klaus is here, and even though his dick is trying to feed him an answer, he still has some logic left in him. He wants to try and smoke him out.

Klaus looks like he’s about to make another one of his smart comments before something seems to twig in his mind. His eyes flick from Diego, to Diego’s obvious hard-on, then to his shirt.

He calls Diego’s bluff.

“Okay.”

Klaus keeps his back to him, all fake modesty, to slide off his negligee and drop it to the ground.

He drinks in the sight of Klaus’s lithe, willowy back, leading down to that generous little swell of his ass, cupped so perfectly by the tight panties. Klaus bends over, snapping down in a way that if Diego had any doubts about his former lifestyle, this would have cleared them up. Diego swears he can see the outline of his hole. It’s gone all too quickly when Klaus drowns himself in one of Diego’s shirts and it hangs down to his thighs, hem sitting just above his red garters.

“So.” Klaus treats him to a twirl, so Diego gets a flash of his butt again. “Am I masc now?”

Diego is so screwed.

“Tell me what you did.” Diego breathes through this nostrils, stepping forward, fighting back his instincts to pick Klaus up and throw him down on his mattress. “Why’d he keep you hidden away all day, huh? Something must’ve happened.”

Klaus smiles coquettishly. Then, as if reading his mind, he shoulders past Diego and climbs into his bed. Diego watches dry-mouthed as Klaus slips under his bed sheets and props himself up against his pillows.

Diego is reminded of a cat, lazily sauntering around and spraying its scent all over his shit.

“Sit down. I’ll tell you a story.” Klaus holds the bed sheets open invitingly. “ _Son_.”

This has to be a motherfucking test.

“You thought I was going to rape you last night.” Diego manages to bite out, voice embarrassingly high-pitched, trying to ignore how much he wants to rip off Klaus’s red garters with his teeth. “I left you alone. I subverted your expectations of me or whatever. So what the fuck are you doing in my bed dressed like a whore again?”

“I covered up.” Klaus exclaims, mock-frowning and running a hand down Diego’s oversized shirt. Diego faintly registers how hot Klaus looks in his clothes. “Since we established you’re not going to fuck me, I thought we could just...hang out?”

Diego wonders if this is the point where he runs upstairs and wakes up his Dad to rat on Klaus.

_“Bold of you to assume he’d choose you over me”_.

Klaus probably has a point there. Klaus provides Reginald with a service and a commitment, Diego provides him with attitude and a threat of walking out at any minute. Reginald had warned him already about touching his property, and if he’d been brutal enough with Diego from just seeing him rough Klaus up a little, Diego isn’t convinced he won’t take more extreme measures if he knew he’d tried to bang him. He frowns and wonders if Luther had thought through the repercussions this might’ve had for Diego when he was begging him to bone their Dad’s wife.

On the other hand, Klaus could be here to screw Diego over, or he’s secretly in love with Diego, or Dad really has sent him in here like some erotic trojan horse to test Diego’s loyalty to him and the academy. Whatever the reason, they all lead back to Dad finding out Diego fucked his wife and having to pay the consequences for it.

Diego wishes Klaus had been this willing to mess with his dick last night. Last night Diego would have jumped at the chance to score with him, if Klaus hadn’t gotten all in his head about whether he had a _choice_ or not. Diego used to get hot at the idea of Klaus being nothing but a walking sex toy, something soft to grope and warm to stick his dick into, spill his load in and brag to his brothers about conquering. Now it’s complicated. Now Diego sees Klaus as an actual human being with _feelings_ and shit. Wants to do more than just objectify and humiliate him, kind of wants to taste his cherry lip balm and feel how soft his lips would be if Diego asked if he could kiss him.

The game doesn’t make sense anymore. Diego is confused.

His tired, horny, barely-functioning boy brain weighs up the options: either way, he’s probably staring down the barrel of a gun - but at least one version of events could end with him getting laid.

“Yeah, well. Don’t try and fuck me either.”

Diego doesn’t know who he’s trying to fool. His underwear has practically molded itself around the hard press of his dick. He decides to lead with it.

“Try anything and I’ll - I’ll hit you or whatever.”

“Ooh, you sound just like one of my old clients.”

Diego bats Klaus’s hand away and stiffy maneuvers himself under his bedsheets. “Your clients let you talk back to them like this?”

“Depends.” A wan, dreamy smile stretches across Klaus’s face, like he knows exactly where Diego’s mind is going. “Some liked me vocal, some paid to keep me gagged. Wanna know what your Daddy prefers?”

“Fuck no I don’t. New rule, if you wanna hang out with me, stop talking about fucking my Dad.” Diego sits back straight against the bedpost so Klaus has to look up at him, still propped lazily on the pillows. “If it was me, I’d pay to keep your motor mouth quiet.”

Klaus smirks. “You’d never have been able to afford me.”

“Yeah, really not getting why the others like you so much.” Diego grouches, willing his erection to wilt. It’s making a tent in the bedsheet and Klaus is looking at it almost _fondly._ Diego is struck by how easy it would be to throw some material aside and curl his fingers in Klaus’s hair, forcing his mouth down on it.

Then Diego glances down at Klaus’s wrists, where the skin is raised with red marks. His stomach twists.

_Dad, inspecting Klaus’s bare arms with distaste, like he’s a white carpet with a wine stain in it._

“Does he hurt you?” Diego asks, disturbed by his sudden urge to reach out and touch him. “When he punishes you?”

Klaus shrugs, smile fading a little. “Nothing I don’t deserve.”

_“You can make this up to me tonight.”_

“He’s such a bastard” Diego mutters. He recognizes what the pit in his stomach is now; cold, tight guilt. “Hey, you know that day, the day the press came and Dad saw us, when I was uh-”

“Groping me?”

“Getting even with you for _taunting_ me.” Diego snaps, coloring. “I didn’t mean for him to see that. He should have only punished me, not you.”

The half-apology hangs in the air and for a moment, Diego isn’t sure if Klaus is going to acknowledge it. Feels like he’s scratched at the surface of something he can’t reverse, if Klaus accepts it for what it is.

“You surprised me last night.” Klaus murmurs eventually. Diego feels personally attacked by the clear green eyes, shuttered by such long lashes, locking with his own. “I really thought you’d nut at the chance to flip me over and cuck your Dad.”

Diego hasn’t thought about it in those terms. It’s not doing anything for willing his erection away.

“Yeah, well, you made it clear you’re _faithful_ or whatever. I can get my dick wet somewhere else.” Diego shifts uncomfortably, breaking their gaze. “Besides, it’s like I said, the others looked fucking suicidal when you weren’t around today. You’ve got them all eating out the palm of your hand, like the little snake you are.”

Klaus makes a pleased sound. “I bet Number One was over the moon though.”

“Look, Luther is mad jealous you’ve taken his place at the front of the queue to lick Dad’s ass, he’s never going to get over it.” Diego says, a smirk twitching on his face at the thought of Luther’s eternal dismay. “You won the rest over. Even Five.”

“And what about you?”

Diego glances down at Klaus’s dumb wedding ring, trying to figure out what kind of tactics he’s playing. Thinks about how there’s just a sheet separating him from his red panties.

“I think you’re hella annoying.” Diego begins. “I hated you from the moment you introduced yourself as my ‘new Mommy’”

Klaus snorts. “That’s what you get for being so easy to tease.”

“But you’re good with my siblings. Mom likes you, even if you treat her like a maid. And for some nightmare reason, you make my asshole Dad happy. So I guess I have to accept you or whatever.” Diego swallows thickly and turns to face him “Even though I still think you’re only pretending you want to hang out. When really you just want to bone me.”

The air changes again. He sees a flash of what he thinks might be the real Klaus, or the fake, former prostitute Klaus, Diego can’t tell, a guarded look falling over his eyes as he pushes himself upright and regards Diego coolly, looking like he could swallow him whole.

Diego realizes he was only ever under the illusion he had the upper hand. He’s always been the prey.

“You want to know why I got punished?”

Diego’s dick is _still_ hard. “Don’t deflect-”

“I’m not deflecting.” Klaus moves closer. Diego can’t take his eyes off of his face, looking practically cherubic with his unkempt dark curls and plump pink lips. He can smell the cherries. “I got punished because of you.”

“I thought you said he didn’t know-”

“I’m not used to being rejected.” Klaus interrupts and Diego falls silent. “After you walked out last night, I didn’t know what to do with myself. It made me horny.”

Diego’s heart thuds. “Horny?”

“I guess I don’t love myself or something.” Klaus says breezily. “I couldn’t sleep from it. Thinking about how you left me all hot and bothered. When he woke up, I begged Daddy to stuff me with one of our toys- sorry, I know you made a rule not to talk about your Dad-”

Diego almost loses it at the image of Klaus on his hands and knees, split open on a rubber cock.

“Nah, keep going.”

“But instead, he tied me up and left me with a vibrator up my ass all day. For being so _uncouth._ ”

A gear shifts in Diego’s mind. “What?”

“Uncouth, I know, it’s like ‘You do realize I used to sell my ass for crack, right?’”

“No, why’d you beg him to fuck you with a toy?” Diego demands, mentally tuning out that last part. He knew Klaus used to be an addict and Reginald was weaning him off that shit. “Shouldn’t you at least be _pretending_ you want his dick?”

Klaus’s eyebrows lift. “I told you.” He says, slowly, Diego following every little movement of his lips. “I jack him off. Sometimes I use my mouth, if we’re feeling frisky.”

“You mean he doesn’t-” Diego is not emotionally equipped for this revelation. “What’d he marry you for if he’s not tapping that ass every night?”

“My sparkling wit and excellent child-rearing skills?” Klaus retorts, mock-offended. “I never asked him why he doesn’t fuck me, to be honest. I’d imagine it’s a stamina thing. Maybe he thought my super power was giving mind-blowing head?”

Diego’s cock throbs with interest. He clears his throat loudly, unable to look Klaus in the eye.

“So does he…ever touch you?”

“Oh, you’re asking if he returns the favor to his dumb little whore?” Klaus smiles, cutting. “Don’t be silly, Diego, my needs don’t matter. Sometimes he likes a little pre-show game of me fingering myself but he usually gets bored before I come and plugs me up with a dildo whilst he fucks my face.”

Klaus says it all with the same easy manner one would read out a grocery list. It’s a lot to process.

“I think he just likes the company.”

“D-do you miss getting fucked?”

“When it was good, I guess” Klaus shrugs. “I’m not a sex addict.”

“But you did it, a lot, right?” Diego asks, no longer vindicated by the thought of Klaus on his back with a another faceless john, oddly emotional at the idea of him taking dick so well and then being left unsatisfied. “You have...needs.”

“This is a much better set-up than I used to have, put it that way.” Klaus looks ahead, a distant look in his eyes. “I really landed on my feet here.”

Diego stares. Drowning in Diego’s shirt and his slutty underwear hidden under the bedsheets, Klaus looks like a normal boy. Well, an abnormally pretty boy, but still. Diego likes how it feels to be in bed with him like this, their bare elbow brushing together. Makes Klaus seem less like some unobtainable prize to chase after or plan on breaking and more like he could be-

“I’ve been thinking about you.” Diego admits.

Klaus gives him a wry, sideways smile. “Thinking of all the ways I can service your cock, you mean?”

“Thinking about how I could make you feel good.”

It’s a line. Klaus has probably heard something this hundreds of times before, but Diego means it. Really fucking means it.

“I’m not trying to fuck you over, Klaus.” He says, voice low, daring to run his hand up Klaus’s slender arm. He likes the way he makes goose pimples appear on his skin. “I know you want me. And now you’ve made me all gay and shit.”

Klaus’s brow furrows. “You really have zero self-awareness-”

Diego decides to risk it all.

“You like being kissed?”

Klaus touches his own lips, almost absently, regarding Diego with suspicion. “You want to kiss me?”

“Kissing wrinkly old dude lips all the time must be gross.” Diego ventures, emboldened. “Check my lips out. Pretty sexy, right?”

“Those are pretty nice DSL.”

“What’s DSL?”

“Never mind.” Klaus leans in and Diego’s breath cuts short. “Do you even know how to kiss?”

Diego answers by sliding a hand into Klaus’s soft curls and crushing their lips together. Klaus moans and presses back, and Diego knows he’s not the best kisser, he’s only kissed a few girls before and they were always submissive, taking it, but Klaus actually knows what he’s doing. So Diego makes up for what he lacks in experience with fervor, running his tongue over Klaus’s soft lips and groaning when Klaus opens up to him, letting Diego lick hotly into his mouth. Klaus lets him lead so Diego behaves himself, keeping his other hand on his arm when all he wants to do is get into his panties-

And Klaus is stunning. Diego can’t deny it any longer. So, so stunning and sweet for him, so _good_ at kissing, breaking them apart and angling his face to gently guide Diego back into his mouth,  less teeth this time, gently sucking on Diego’s lower lip. Diego’s whole body runs hot when Klaus raises a tentative hand, the one with the wedding ring, to brace himself against Diego’s naked chest. He can’t hold back from pressing Klaus into the pillows, obsessed with the way he tastes, spearmint toothpaste and the slightest hint of cigarettes. He kisses him like he means to consume Klaus whole, imagining he can leave a trace of himself inside of Klaus’s mouth, so Klaus can taste him later, so _Dad_ can taste him later-

He pulls away, panting heavily and still connected to Klaus by a thin line of saliva, which snaps and drops coolly over Diego’s chest. Klaus stares at it, a little bleary-eyed. Diego takes the moment to swoop back in and catch his lips one more time, barely enough to feel it, noses brushing together.

“You’re sweet.” Klaus says breathily, sounding rather delighted with Diego, fingers gently massaging his blossoming chest hair. “Never thought a meathead like you could be sweet.”

“What can I say, my Mom raised me right.”

Klaus smiles and Diego’s ego swells with the proof that he’s at least a little charmed by him.

“Hey, do you think I could-” Klaus looks so good in his arms that Diego knows he can’t pussy out now. “Can I finger you?”

Klaus stiffens. Diego has angled himself so he’s hovering over him, still cradling his head, and he’s suddenly very aware of their bare thighs touching beneath the bed sheets. Klaus’s skin is warm against his.

“You’re serious?”

“Come on, you said you never get to cum, right?” Diego says, pulse quickening, because he can feel something against his leg. Klaus is hard. It’s strange, it should be a red flag, because Diego’s never messed around with a guy before, but instead he feels gratified by the stark evidence that Klaus wants him too. Wants to drag Klaus outside and burst through Luther’s door, show him the proof that Klaus really has been thirsting after him this whole time. “That’s a fucking waste. I said I wanted to make you feel good.”

“Reginald would kill us if he found out.” Klaus swallows, reaching down to tug Diego’s shirt over his erection. “I mean, pity-kissing you is one thing-”

Diego grabs Klaus’s chin “That was _not_ a pity kiss.”

Klaus grins and moans into his mouth as Diego climbs all the way on top of him and kisses him again, taking his swollen bottom lip between his teeth and rolling it with his tongue.

“He could feel it in the morning.” Klaus says, pushing Diego back. “Feel I’ve had something else in me, recently. Sometimes he checks.”

Diego’s dick twitches with interest at the idea of Reginald inspecting Klaus’s open hole.

“Searches for signs you’ve been a little slut?”

Klaus nods, but there’s a deviant smirk on the corners of his lips as he holds his wedding finger out. “Making sure I’ve been a good, chaste wife.”

Diego grips Klaus’s hand in his own and runs his thumb over the diamond ring, turning those words over in his head.

“Say you’re my Dad’s wife again.”

Klaus hesitates. There’s no reason for him to go along with this now. It’s too dangerous, the risk of being caught too high. He’d have to be horny as hell or at least a little sweet on Diego to commit to this.

“I’m your Dad’s wife.”

“Fuck yeah, you are.” Diego says fervently, twisting his body so he can press his own hardness into Klaus’s leg. “Wanna finger my Dad’s hot little wife-”

A bubble of laughter escapes Klaus’s lips and he kicks his leg up as Diego strokes his garters. “ _Wow,_ you’ve got it bad for me, don’t you?”

“You blushing, baby?” Diego noses Klaus’s cheek, which is decidedly pink. “Didn’t think you’d be scandalized so easily, seeing as, you know-”

“I’m a whore?” Klaus looks suddenly unimpressed and Diego falters. “Yeah, at least your Dad takes care of me. I probably shouldn’t repay him by becoming a pump and dump for his bratty kids-”

“Wanna cuck my Dad.” Diego moans, realizing he sounds exactly like a bratty kid. “Don’t you wanna cuck him too, Klaus? That cheap bastard bought you and dresses you up all sexy, exposes you to his buff son and expects you not to wet your panties over him-”

Klaus slaps his chest lightly. Diego’s skin tingles.

“Keeps you all to himself, makes you play with his saggy old balls, leaving your pretty little hole hungry for some dick-”

Diego grab a handful of Klaus’s peachy ass. Klaus presses back into his touch like a cat in heat.

“Stop running your mouth.” Klaus says darkly, winding his arms around Diego’s neck and pulling him between his legs. “Unless you’re going to do something about it, _virgin_.”

“I’m not a virgin-”

“I know you are.” Klaus tilts forward to murmur against the shell of Diego’s ear, like confessing a secret. “Don’t worry, I think it’s hot.”

“Cool.” Diego nods, like he’s been rumored. Klaus is right. It is hot. He sees that now. “Can’t believe I’m gonna lose my v-card to my Dad’s _wife_.”

“You’re just fingering me, don’t get your hopes up.” Klaus says, suddenly stern, and Diego holds back from making a comment about him turning all professional on him. “So get me off. Before I change my mind.”

“Keep my shirt on.” Diego orders, rising to the challenge and settling himself in between his thighs. “Look sexy in my shirt.”

He catches Klaus pulling a face but Diego doesn’t care, pushing the material of his shirt up to reveal his lace panties, stretched from his arousal and damp in the center.

“See how wet I make you, baby?”

“Oh, _dripping_.”

Klaus is making fun of him, but Diego doesn’t care, blood running hot in his veins with anticipation.

“Listen to me, Klaus.” He palms Klaus’s erection, running his thumb down to his sac, relishing in the way Klaus squirms. “You’re not gonna have to fake a thing with me. Gonna make you scream, for real.”

“Like your ego would be able to tell I was faking-”

Diego hooks his fingers into Klaus’s panties and peels them down slowly, with promise. Klaus sighs when his cock is freed, bouncing stickily against his abdomen.

“It’s so _small_ .” Diego coos, a shit-eating grin on his face, and Klaus thrashes as Diego slides his panties all the way off and to the floor. “Fuck, Klaus, yours is _tiny_ compared to mine. Guess you don’t need to use it, right, you probably didn’t have a bunch of guys coming to you to top them.”

Klaus’s eyes flash. “You have no idea-”

“Bet I can take the whole thing in my mouth.”

Diego does and Klaus _howls_. Diego never thought he’d like sucking cock but something about Klaus’s cute little dick makes his chest soft, like it’s a pet for Diego to spoil, that can only be cared for by Diego’s mouth and tongue.

“You cocky motherfucker-” Klaus gasps, and Diego knows he’s gagging for it, thighs rubbing against the speckling of stubble on Diego’s cheeks as he lick the precum from his cockhead. “Oh my _God_ , Diego-”

Diego sits back and wipes his wet lips with the back of his knuckles, smirking when he sees Klaus part his legs wider for him and buck his little aching cock at him.

“Turn over.” Diego says, stroking the crease where Klaus’s thigh meets his ass cheek. “I wanna take a look at that hole.”

Klaus glares but let’s Diego flip him over, shuddering when Diego grips his heavy balls.

“No rubbing yourself off, okay?” Diego instructs, helping Klaus arrange himself on his hands and knees, holding him in position by his hips. “I’m gonna make you cream all on my own.”

Diego can practically _hear_ Klaus rolling his eyes at him. “I can’t cum dry.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“God, you’re such a _boy_.”

“You love it.” Diego huffs, face full of Klaus’s ass,  kneading his fingers into his soft cheeks and spreading them apart. “How long did he have you split open on a dildo for?”

“ _Mmph_.” Klaus inhales sharply as Diego squeezes his sac again. “An hour, at least. Maybe more. Then again before we went to bed.”

“Damn.” Klaus shivers at the sensation of Diego’s hot breath against his pink, puffy hole, glistening from where he’s already been lubed up tonight. “Aw, it looks _shy_ , Klaus. All hidden. Not gonna lie, I kind of thought you’d be loose and gaping back here. A sloppy little hole too fucked out to even close shop anymore-”

Klaus let out an affronted noise. “Fuck you-”

“Look, it wants me so bad.” Diego marvels, sliding a thick finger inside of Klaus experimentally, watching his cheeks part even further to take him in. “Dad’s missing out.”

“Move, already, before I- _oh._ ”

Diego really did think Klaus was going to be loose. Five said he would be, that anyone who makes a living on their back was sure to be wide-open for business, 24/7. Klaus isn’t exactly virgin tight, but Diego thinks he likes that, that there’s something comforting about the way his slick passage hugs Diego’s fingers and accommodates the stretch of being slowly worked open. Makes Diego think about how easily it could welcome his cock, which is still achingly hard and demanding attention.

Diego finger-fucks him, slow and steady, holding him open to bury himself deep to the knuckle until Klaus is rocking back against him, panting.

“You like that, baby?”

“I mean, if you want me to rate it out of ten-”

Diego leans forward and presses a kiss to his soft ass cheek. Then another, bending down to lick along Klaus’s taint. Klaus squeaks.

“Yeah, I know you like that.” Diego says, accepting he’s utterly dickmatized. He pushes his shirt further up Klaus’s spine so he can get a better view. “You like being treated like a lazy little pillow princess, don’t you? You’re the one that should be paying me, seeing as you’re just kneeling here, letting me do all the work to get you off-”

“You think you’re getting me off?” Klaus sounds positively mirthful. “You’re cute, Diego.”

“You can talk trash about my performance all you want.” Diego lightly smacks his ass. It jiggles a little and Diego imagines how good it would look painted with long strips of his seed. “I can keep you here all night, bitch. Give you as many orgasms as your desperate ass wants-”

Klaus makes a sudden, sharp keening sound and Diego pauses in surprise, like he’s hit a target he thought was too far away to reach.

“That shut up you, huh?” Diego huffs a laugh as he rotates his fingers teasingly, pressing deeper and marveling at how the walls of Klaus’s hole squeeze around him in response. “Make that slutty noise again for me-”

“Fuck, there- no, not _there_ , you clumsy idiot, go back.” Klaus pushes his ass up impatiently. Diego holds him still and finger-fucks him harder, just to be an asshole. _“Ah_ ! Yeah, like that, _there_ \- fuck it, Diego, you can put it in.”

Diego freezes. Klaus’s hole twitches needily.

“P-Put what in?”

“Your dick.”

“You want me to put my dick in you?”

“Yes, you _neanderthal_ -.”

“Is this a test?”

Klaus looks over his shoulder at him, looking absolutely wrecked, and Diego knows it’s possible he could be faking, but from the sheer fury in his eyes, Diego thinks this is real.

“If this was a test, you would’ve _failed,_ dipshit, because you’re meant to be satisfying me-”

Diego pulls his fingers out of Klaus and almost falls off of the bed in his haste to remove his boxers, throwing them at the wall with the same force he uses to curve a knife at an attacker. He’s alarmingly hard, standing to full attention, and he wonders perversely if Klaus will feel the ridges of the angry veins along his length when he pushes past his rim.

“And you want this, right?” Diego manages to ask, unbridled fear being the only thing stopping him from blowing his wad then and there. “You’re choosing to fuck me?”

“Yes.” Klaus says, softly this time. “I want it.”

“Awesome.” They both hiss when Diego settles behind Klaus again and positions himself, slick precum helping to slide between his cheeks with ease. Diego lines himself up and presses into Klaus slowly, biting his lip as he watches Klaus’s hole stretch around the wide tip of his cock. “Just one more thing-”

He stops.

“ _What_?”

“Admit you think I’m hot.”

Klaus tenses under his fingertips. Tries to slide back onto Diego’s length himself, but Diego holds him in place by the small of his back. “You’re _seriously_ still stuck on that?”

“Say it.” Diego pulls all the way out and Klaus whines. “Admit I was right, and you think I’m hot, or you don’t get this big teenage dick you’ve been lusting after since _day fucking one_.”

Klaus makes a sound of frustration and Diego slips his free hand under him to squeeze his cock.

“You’re fucking hot, okay?” Klaus’s hips spasm, bucking into his touch. “You know you’re stupidly hot and you have nice eyes and dick sucking lips and when I first met you, and you called me your Dad’s dirty whore, I just _knew_ you were a total asshole closet-case and decided I was gonna rile you up and give you blueballs til you fucking _died_ from it, okay?”

“Damn.” Diego is overwhelmed, pumping Klaus faster, apologetically. “You know, I think I only called you all those names because you confused me so fucking much-”

“I know.” Klaus gasps, hips stuttering, and Diego knows he won’t last long, not like this.“Now give me the best dick I never got-”

“You got it, baby.”

Diego’s eyes flutter shut as he sheaths himself balls-deep inside of Klaus, feeling like his cock is sinking home, like Klaus’s hole is molded to fit him and him alone. He draws himself all the way out to the rim and then jerks back in again, shakily building a rhythm. Klaus lets out this amazing, throaty little moan as Diego’s balls smack against his taint and Diego has to steel himself to think unsexy thoughts, not to get too transfixed by the pretty line of Klaus’s slim back as he dips his spine and rocks his hips back to meet Diego’s thrusts.

“C-Can you take it, baby, huh?” Diego says, too lost in the sensation of riding Klaus to feel self-conscious about his stutter coming out. “Can you take all of this cock?”

“Mm, yeah.” Diego frowns. “I mean - no?”

Diego doesn’t like the idea of Klaus having to put on a show for him, like Diego’s some loser client who needs his ego stroked, needs to prove to Klaus he’s the total stud he’s made himself out to be, which means he has to raw Klaus so good he won’t be coherent enough to fake a single thing. He takes his hand off of his cock and Klaus hisses at him.

“Maybe you can take it now, but what about after round two - or round three?” Diego pants, doubling over Klaus and pistoning in and out of him at an erratic, punishing pace. “That’s right, I’m not some limp-dicked old fucker, I can keep you like this all night, stuff you full over and over, you won’t be able to keep up with me-”

“Jesus, you have no technique.” Klaus groans, so Diego fucks him harder, deeper, bottoming out and slamming into him until Klaus is making those pretty, guttural sounds for him again. “J-Jabbing around in there-”

“Wanted to hit this for so long. Don’t care how many guys have hit it before me.” Diego babbles, some part of him faintly registering he’ll regret this later. “When Dad told us he married you, I was so angry. So _jealous_. Couldn’t stop thinking about Dad fucking you, made me so happy when you said he can’t get it up anymore, cuz now I know this ass belongs to me-”

“God.” Klaus moans, trying to rut into the mattress but Diego pulls him upright, leaving his cock hard and dangling. “You’re such a douche.”

“Don’t care if you’ve had a million guys in you, that’s all in the past, now I’m the only one that’s gonna be able to satisfy you, gonna shape your hole to remember the curve of my dick.”

Diego moves forward and places his hands over Klaus’s, covering his wedding ring, ploughing into him with short, full-bodied thrusts and making sweet little noises spill out of his mouth with abandon.

“Do you want that?” Diego presses himself flush along Klaus’s back, chest against the sweaty material of his shirt, ducking to lick a strip along his neck. Klaus’s eyes are closed and his mouth his open, a blissed-out look on his face. “Want to wait til Dad’s asleep and come into my room like this every night? The others don’t need to know, it can be our secret, that I get to keep you all to myself. Teach me how to get real good at fucking you, how about that?”

“Does feel good.” Klaus moans raggedly, curling his fingers over Diego’s. “Can’t believe you’re making me feel this good-”

“Wanna run away with you.” Diego says, sensing his climax building and close to crying like a little bitch, pushing Klaus down so he can find friction against the mattress. “Tell Dad to go fuck himself and run away together, see the look on his face when he finds out I’ve been dicking you down, treat you so good you leave his ass-”

“Didn’t realise you were such a, _agh_ , romantic-” Klaus keens and Diego can feel his thighs trembling under his weight. “ _Oh_.”

“You close, baby?”

“So close-”

“Shit, me too” Diego’s hips jerk, eyes rolling back.“Klaus, c-can I cum inside?”

Klaus shudders. “We shouldn’t-”

“Fuck, I know.” Diego can feel the tears in his eyes. “But I want to, wanna cum in you so bad.”

“You’ll need to - need to help me clean up, after-”

“I will.” Diego promises, barely aware of what he’s saying, logic out the window. “Clean you up so good Dad won’t ever know you’ve had my load in you.”

“Yeah, do it, Diego, give it to me-” Klaus cries out and Diego can tell when he climaxes, clenching around his cock. “F-fuck.”

Diego sees white, driving into Klaus one final time before his own release is torn out of him, cock pulsing as he finishes inside of him.

Klaus goes boneless when Diego pulls out and his thighs slide all the way apart, sinking into the mattress with his ass still raised in the air. Diego watches reverently as his swollen hole contracts around nothing, filled to the brim with his milky white seed. Diego leans forward to swipe his tongue over it, tasting himself, and Klaus shivers.

Diego rolls off of him and settles onto his side, chest heaving. Klaus’s face is mostly covered by pillow but he looks perfect, fucked-out and breathing shallowly, pink all over.

“So you came dry, huh?”

“Tell me, were you born this full of yourself?” Klaus murmurs, sounding too ruined to put too much of a dent in Diego’s now rock-solid ego. “Or did your Mom instill this false confidence in you?”

“You have to admit that was a pretty good first time.” Diego says, running a finger down the pretty slope of Klaus’s nose, like he’s some stupid teenage girl with a crush. “Better than what Dad and his toys could give you, right?”

“I’d say it was an adequate performance.” Klaus relents, and Diego’s chest tightens when he sees the small smile tug on the corner of his lips. “From a straight boy.”

“Guess I’m gay now.”

“I think you always were.”

Klaus lets Diego maneuver him over onto his back. Diego wants to kiss his little cock, wet and limp between his legs, covered in his own release.

“Aw, man, look how much mess you’ve made.” Diego says, no heat in it as he gets back up on his tired knees to stare down at him. “You creamed all over my shirt.”

Klaus squints up at him, able to get a better look at Diego from this angle. “Have you been _crying_?”

“ _No_.”

Diego quickly lifts the shirt over Klaus’s face so he can’t see him anymore, scrubbing at his eyes before helping him pull it all the way off. Diego feels his cock stir again at the sight of Klaus completely naked, save for red his garters, and Klaus makes a sleepy sound of appreciation.

“Didn’t think you had it in you to go for round two.”

“And three.” Diego says, smug. “Bet I can get you off again when I eat you out, get rid of the evidence.”

“You sure you don’t want to wake all your siblings up, show off your achievement?” Klaus asks evenly, an unreadable look in his eyes. “Let them see the thirsty bitch finally gave in?”

Something has shifted in Diego again, and he feels like he’s back on even footing, accepting that his obsession with Klaus isn’t about to die down any time soon.

“I’m not telling those fuckers shit.” Diego says intensely, cupping Klaus’s face in his hands. “I meant what I said. This is a pretty sweet deal we got going, Klaus - you get to be pampered by Dad during the day and I get to keep you during the night, you get to play cool step-mom to my brothers and sisters whilst Luther cries in a corner. We both win.”

“So we just continue this adulterous relationship?” Klaus whispers, sounding game. “Hoping your Dad never finds out?”

“Told you, if he does, we can just run away together.” Diego’s kind of turned on by the idea. He makes sure Klaus feels it, wants him to be impressed. “Pawn your ring and get ourselves a nice little place.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Yes.” Diego says, wounded. He relaxes when he sees Klaus is wearing that teasing smile again.

“Maybe I’ll show you how to top someone properly tomorrow.”

 

Reginald finds out, somehow, because of course he does.

“Number Two, my own son, you’ve made a cuck of me by ravishing my wife.” Reginald stares Diego down exactingly. “I wish I could say I was surprised.”

Diego shoots Klaus an alarmed look and Klaus shrugs, perturbed. How does Reginald always know this shit?

The three of them are in his study, Reginald leaning against his desk as Klaus and Diego stand in front of him, an acceptable distance apart.

Diego has to ask. “Was it a test?”

Klaus audibly sighs and Reginald’s nostrils flare.

“A test?” He repeats, dangerously soft. “You think I needed to put a test in place to stop my own children from trying to seduce my lover?”

Diego ducks his head. “No, Dad-”

“And Klaus.” Reginald's lips press into a firm, disappointed line. “You went for Number Two?”

Diego’s head shoots back up again. “Hey-”

“Sorry, Daddy.” Klaus has his hands behind his back, the very picture of repentance. “I couldn’t help myself. He said he wanted to make me feel good.”

Diego is about to lose his shit when Reginald makes a soft, understanding sound. Diego has never heard that sound in his entire _life_.

“It’s true that my age gets in the way of being able to fulfill the desires of a young thing like yourself.” Reginald actually looks remorseful. It’s terrifying. “It seems cruel to keep you unsatisfied night after night, when you tend to my needs so well.”

“I know I should have asked permission-”

“Yes, you should have.” Reginald says sternly. “But you’ve been raised to be pleasured and give pleasure, how can I expect your mind to comprehend anything more, if you had so much-” Reginald side-eyes Diego. “Temptation, in your way?”

“I don’t know, Daddy.” Klaus baby-voices, biting his thumb. Diego glares.

“Then I suppose we can see to some kind of arrangement.” Reginald says, magnanimously, and a shiver runs down Diego’s spine when his eyes land on him again. “Number Two, seeing as you already seem to think of yourself as some kind of stud, you have my permission to service my wife’s insatiable sexual appetite once I’m asleep. And perhaps, on occasion, whilst I am still awake.” Reginald pats Klaus’s hair. “Would you like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes please, Daddy.”

“Wait, you _want_ to watch?”

Reginald points his cane at him and Diego shuts up. “You do whatever Klaus asks you to do, am I clear? You’re pleasuring him, not the other way around.”

“Yes, Dad.” Diego says stiltedly.

“Very well.” Reginald taps Klaus on the ass and gently prods him in the direction of the door, glaring at Diego to follow. “Now leave me be, I have some more...footage to review. I want you back here by night fall, Klaus.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

The door swings shut behind them.

“Did he say footage?” Diego asks slowly, feeling violated. “He has footage to review? Of us?”

“He _did_ put a bit in our marriage contract about consenting to being filmed, but I thought he wanted to make porn or something.” Klaus shrugs, looking unaffected. Diego supposes he has less issues with his privacy being invaded than most people. “Told you he'd choose me over you." 

“He is a cuck.” Diego says, put out, because it seems like Dad has been a step ahead of him this entire time after all, game over. “He’s a fucking cuck.”

“Who’s a cuck?”

Diego spots Luther at the other end of the hall, stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes flick from Diego, to Klaus, to Dad’s study, then back to Diego again. He looks so damn _hopeful_ that Diego’s desire to see that stupid expression eviscerated from his face immediately overshadows any new trauma he might have to deal with later.

Diego takes Klaus’s hand and flips Luther the bird.

“Later, loser, we’re going to go let Dad watch us fuck.”

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cracky ending I had no idea how to finish this fghjkl;'


	4. Klaus/OMCs: Date-Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based (probably a little too loosely) on this prompt: Klaus meets a bunch of guys at a party who recognize him as the UA kid. They drug his drink, take him to a room, and start charging people for a chance to fuck The Seance. People don't just stop at fucking him. Some piss on him, spit on him, write insults on his skin with marker, pour their drinks over him, etc. He wakes up in that room naked and alone with only vague memories of what happened, hurting everywhere and smelling of piss, cum, and booze. He limps home wearing nothing but the bedsheets because he can't find his clothes. Reginald is displeased and punishes him for sneaking out and coming back in such a disgraceful manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape (specifically date-rape, non-explicit gang-rape/multiple partners), implication of underage, drug usage. Sorry!

“Did you spike him?”  
  
“Just a little something to help him relax.”  
  
A laugh. “God, he’s totally out of it.”  
  
“The little tease always is.”  
  
The voices swirl around Klaus’s head like the unfiltered hissing of the ghosts, words washing over him in cold waves, but these voices are real and Klaus is the one who feels like he's dead. He’s an intangible being, slipping in and out of consciousness. All numb nerve endings and a cotton-stuffed mind, trapped in a non-responsive body.   
  
The last thing he remembers is the dancing. Remembers how badly he had wanted to hold onto the feeling of dancing tonight. All eyes on him. Covered in glitter and stolen lipstick, zipped into a tight little leather number bought with someone else’s credit card. His sweaty, sparkling body getting passed around on the dance floor. Warm hands on his hips and strong chests pressed against his back, so intoxicatingly supportive, like every person in the club had some unspoken pact to keep his tingling, feather-light limbs propped upright. Begging fingers pressing into bare his arms when he tried to leave. The rush of knowing his skirt had ridden too far up his thighs when someone had thrown him over their shoulder and carried him back to the center of the dance floor. Smiling mouths coaxing him to  _“stay just a little bit longer, baby, you know we love watching you dance.”_  
  
He was more drunk on the feeling of being wanted than by the drinks he’d been plied with all night.  
  
Now he couldn’t dance even if he wanted to. He’s paralyzed. On a bed, maybe. In a room that he knows isn’t his, with boys he might recognize, if his vision wasn’t swimming. Maybe if he stays still, very still, the world will stop spinning and he’ll stop spinning with it.   
  
“This is gonna suck if he’s just lying there like a dead fish.”  
  
“Klaus. Hey, Klaus. Wake up.”  
  
That’s him, he’s Klaus. A familiar voice is calling his name. It would be good if it was one of his siblings, coming to his rescue and ready to take him home. But Diego told him not to go out and got mad at Klaus when he did it anyway. Diego didn’t understand how much Klaus had needed to dance tonight.  
  
He tries to respond but his lips don’t move. A small, confused sound comes out and he thinks he hears laughing, somewhere, distantly.  
  
“Klaus, you ready to put out yet?”  
  
Hands grab his feet like anchors and Klaus’s vision clears for a second.   
  
He recognizes the boy leaning over him. It’s Jason. Jason, who he met in the boys bathroom at Griddys and who whispered his apartment address into Klaus’s ear like a spell. Jason, who took him to his first club and introduced him to all his friends, all of them cooler and older than Klaus yet who still hung on his every word, like he was something worth paying attention to. Jason, the guy Diego specifically told him not to go out with tonight.   
  
_That guy isn't your friend, Klaus, you're an idiot if you think he has anything more than one thing on his mind._  
  
Someone else snaps their fingers in front of his face.   
  
“Earth to Klaus.”  
  
It’s Snapback. Jason’s friend. Klaus doesn’t remember his name, just recognizes his red snapback. And - oh yeah. He had been the one to pick him up when he had stumbled through the throng of the dance floor, searching blindly for the exit (was he trying to find Jason?) playfully pushing his skirt up to flash his panties before depositing him back with their group.  
  
He wants to tell them he’s tired. So, so tired. Maybe they’ll let him sleep a little longer if he can just unstick his jaw and remember how to speak again.  
  
He’s vaguely aware of being undressed, leather bodice slipped off and releasing his sore ribs, faintly registering how nice it is to have cool air kiss his heated body. He feels like a little kid being put to bed again. Can almost feel the phantom touch of Mom helping him into his pyjamas. Only no more clothes come to cover him up again and Klaus is left exposed. It’s getting colder.  
  
Klaus blacks out again.  
  
“Think he’s ever taken dick before?”  
  
“He told me he’s a virgin but like, look at him, man.”  
  
He stirs again to find Jason fumbling with the zipper of his leather skirt. He tries to protest but no words come, panic seeping into his mind as fingers slip beneath the waistband and tug.  
  
“Relax, baby, we all know you’re gonna love this.”  
  
It takes all of his strength for Klaus to shake his head. He wants to kick away, get them to leave him alone, but his limbs are like weights, non-cooperating. The skirt comes down over his thighs and rough nails catch his skin as his legs are lifted off the bed, bouncing back down on the mattress heavily.  
  
“Aw, Klausy.” Jason’s handsome face has gone back to looking like a rorschach test, a nightmare of slithering ink and shadows looming over him. “You wore the panties I got you.”   
  
Snapback, sounding pissed. “Told you he was just playing hard to get.”  
  
Klaus can feel his face burning. He wore the panties for Jason because he likes Jason. Liked how special he had felt when Jason had slipped the lacy, purple silk into his hands and pressed a hot kiss to his mouth, murmuring that he wanted Klaus to wear them for him next time he saw him. He wants to tell Jason that Snapback wasn’t meant to see them.   
  
A high-pitched sound alarms Klaus (did it come from him?) as Snapback’s greedy hands slide the panties down over his hips.   
  
“Fuck yes, this is prime jailbait.”  
  
He tries to turn over but he’s easily held still, Jason floating back into his line of sight. They’re both towering over him on either side of the bed like shifting shadows.  
  
“Klausy, don’t be a crybaby.”  
  
Jason climbing over him and cupping his face, making soft, gentle shushing noises like Klaus is his actual baby. Klaus didn’t realize he was crying but he can feel it now. Jason rubs his thumbs over his wet cheeks and pulls away to show Klaus how he’s covered in remnants of smudged eyeliner and glitter.  
  
“There. Made you pretty again.”  
  
Klaus hates the stab of warmth that floods his chest like an open wound, spreading before he can stop it.   
  
“Loverboy, you gonna stick it in already or am I getting the first go-around after all?”  
  
Klaus is used to having clammy hands invade his personal space, ghostly bodies passing through him like ice, but nothing could have prepared him for the violation of the slick, cold fingers spreading him apart.   
  
“ _No_.”  
  
Snapback, grabbing his wrists tightly enough that Klaus hears a bone click. He’s disturbed when the expected flood of pain never comes, his body numb and tingling. _Dead_. “You want to fuck around with the poor kids but not actually let us fuck you, little rich boy?”  
  
Klaus has been captured before. He gets kidnapped a lot, actually, it’s par for the course of being the look-out, sometimes Dad even uses him as bait on purpose. He knows how to disassociate from torture. To smother his trauma in the mausoleum. Close his eyes and bear the pain and wait until he made it out the other side. Because soon his siblings would be there to rescue him, before it was too late, or he’d see the blinding brightness of the world outside and Dad would be waiting in the great stone doorway to take him back home.  
  
Diego’s disgusted face floats back into the haze of his mind’s eye, uninvited, and a burst of white-hot pain makes Klaus see stars for a moment. He thinks Snapback might have snapped his wrist.   
  
“This is what you get for being a little cocktease.”   
  
This isn’t a mission and Klaus isn’t being tortured. He chose to leave and nobody is coming for him.  
  
Klaus’s scream is muffled by a palm when he feels the dull pain of something hot spearing his body open. Jason is a heavy weight on top of him, stealing his breath and puncturing his lungs, just like when he used to pass Klaus cigarettes and blow smoke circles in his mouth.  
  
“Fuck, he must be a virgin.” Clumsy, thick fingers pushing past his lips and pressing something onto his tongue. “Here, babe, have a little something to take the edge off.”   
  
The last thing Klaus sees is Jason’s smile before the black waves crash down over his vision again.   
  
_“We were doing you a favour by being your friend, Klaus”_  
  
_“You have to know you’re annoying, right?”_  
  
_“Flip him over, I wanna see.”_  
  
Ghosts echo in his nightmares like they always do, flitting in and out of his subconscious and clinging to the recesses of his mind like oil spills.   
  
_“Shit, is that really the umbrella kid?”_  
  
_“Check out his wrist if you don’t believe us.”_  
  
_“You guys should charge for this._ ”  
  
A new weight settles on top of Klaus, and then another, and another, each one making it harder to breathe.  _Diego can hold his breath for a long time_ , Klaus thinks, dizzily, hoping all of his brothers and sisters are tucked up safely in bed, not out looking for him. As his hearing begins to fade out and everything becomes very quiet, Klaus is reminded of how much he wanted to sleep again too.  
  
  
  
Klaus wakes up and the first thing he thinks about is how surprised he is that he isn’t dead.   
  
The unfamiliar room is dim, frail sunlight filtering in from a crack in dingy blinds, and the bed is empty save for himself. Klaus knows the drugs haven’t worn off because he can see things that have been done to him that should hurt, that should smell, but he doesn’t feel the pain and his nose is numb and tingly. It’s a wonder his eyes are able to focus.   
  
He takes stock of himself, like he does after any mission, though usually he has a mirror to twist his body in front of. Glitter and bruises. Blood, he registers faintly, along with others things that can be washed away and forgotten about. Cigarette burns, maybe, but that’s okay too, because they’re only on his upper arms and not his forearms, so he can hide them from Dad under his uniform. What might cause him some real bother are the words written over his body in black sharpie, because he might have been tattooed in places that are hard to reach, but he tells himself he’ll get it off eventually. It’s exactly the same as the stubborn mascara that his make-up wipes don’t always catch from his lower lash line. He just wishes he couldn’t read it.   
  
He tries to push himself upright with his left hand but his whole arm collapses, a thick burning sensation tingling along his body. His wrist is swollen, he notes with a hint of bile in his throat, hand dangling at a strange angle. That's not good. But he can't deal with that right now.  
Time to get out.   
  
His clothes are gone, save for the panties, torn purple lace on the ground. He blocks that sight from vision as easily as he blocks out the creeping memories of his night. He knows, theoretically, walking is going to be difficult, but doesn’t think about why. He’ll need a cab. It’ll work out, he’s talked cab drivers into giving him a free ride before, a flash of the umbrella on his wrist usually gets him into anything he wants.   
  
_“Shit, is that really the umbrella kid?”_  
  
_“Check out his wrist if you don’t believe us.”_  
  
Klaus throws up over the side of the bed.  
  
There’s a shirtless man passed out on the floor who looks old enough to be his Dad. He has a gold watch on his wrist and Klaus needs to know the time, so he makes a game out of it. The floor is lava. His one motivation in life is to make it from the mattress to the ground beside the man. The world is going to end if he can’t find what time it is in the next few minutes.   
  
His legs give way and Klaus hits the ground hard. He ignores it. Still enough of a buzz in his system to numb the pain that should be there. He doesn’t want to think about what happens when the drugs wear off, or why he’s feeling grateful for having drugs in his system that shouldn't be there in the first place.   
  
He reaches his touchpoint and relief shoots through his veins. It’s only five-fifteen in the morning. There’s still time to slip home before breakfast like he’s done so many nights before, so long as he isn’t too far away from midtown.   
  
He steals the watch from the catatonic man. That should pay for the cab ride. And Dad said he wasn’t resourceful.   
  
Klaus roots inside the man’s jeans for some money and comes away with a little baggy of something, something he doesn’t recognize, something that’s probably already ripped through his body and settled there like poison. The man’s fly is undone and he’s sleeping peacefully.  
  
As he takes the man’s jeans, trying not to think about what the man has already taken from him, Klaus tells himself he’ll come back to this place he doesn’t know and get his revenge one day. How he won’t be too afraid to go back to Griddys with his siblings again in case he ever sees Jason or Snapback there. How he would kill the man here and now, if only he still had the feeling in his fingers. It’s a good thought. Enough to carry him through the motions of wrapping his torso in the spoilt bedsheets, hiding his spoilt, marked-up body, enough to disassociate from the fact he still has the pills in one hand and the watch of his rapist on the snapped wrist of the other.   
  
As he takes his first stilted step out of the bedroom door and into the unknown, concentrating on making it through to the other side, he wonders how long it’ll take until he’s ready to dance again.


	5. Klaus/Diego, Reginald, A/B/O: Inspection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: Alpha Diego intends to make Omega Klaus his. Klaus’ Father is extremely traditional and to ask for his permission to give Klaus away they have to arrange an appointment. They go to Reginald’s house and Reginald grills them both: Diego on how he expects to handle Klaus and how he will ensure Klaus’ hysterical omega nature is kept in check, and Klaus on how he expect to be a pleasing broodmare and serve his alpha. Klaus is embarrassed speaking to his Father like his but he wants Diego so much and he’ll never be Diego’s omega unless his Father signs him over. 
> 
> A+++++ if they do an inspection of Klaus e.g Reginald makes his son strip, Diego squeezing his tits, having a play with his pussy. Especially if Kliego haven’t fucked yet, omegas are supposed to remain pure until they’re mated. Reginald does sign Klaus over when he’s satisfied they’ll make a strong A/O couple and it’s sealed with a Father/Omega kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Chapter-Specific Tags: Traditional A/B/O family values - Reginald non-sexually (?) inspects whether Klaus is a virgin or not. Boypussy/Omega cocklet, tit-play, cunnilingus, voyeurism.  
>    
> ALSO: This started out as me wanting to write about Diego going down on Klaus and got way too long. If you just wanna get to the good, sexy stuff, control + F on: Round Three.

* * *

 

It was immediately clear to Diego that Reginald Hargreeves did not like him.

("He hates everyone." Klaus had said, like that was meant to reassure him. "He only likes science. Binary codes. Darwinism."

"Natural selection, huh?"

"What can I say? Daddy's a traditionalist."

"Great, that bodes real well for your working-class Mexican boyfriend.")

 _Traditionalist_ had turned out to be an understatement. Diego had been preparing for this fateful meeting ever since he had worked up the courage to ask Klaus if he would accept Diego's bite one day. He had just won his first big college boxing tournament and was feeling invincible, trophy in his bag and Klaus in his arms, looking so damn pretty and so damn _right_ all wrapped up in Diego's satin boxing robe. Klaus had looked up at Diego like he was some kind of God and said _yes_ , _yes, yes_ , _you're serious, right? Hell fucking yes_ , tumbling them both back on Diego's shitty dorm room bed and baring his neck for Diego to lick and suckle on, all breathless laughter and teary-eyes.

It was only after an hour or two of delirious scenting and heavy petting (always above the fabric) that Klaus had remembered to drop the bombshell that Diego would need to ask for his Dad's permission first.

"What happens if your Dad says no?"

Klaus's smile had faded as his hand massaged slow circles into Diego's chest, shrugging a slim shoulder as if he could physically shake the notion away. "Don't worry, dear, he always lets me get what I want. I know my Dad" Diego had seldom seen Klaus's face look so serious. "And if he does say no, well. Things always work out for young, star-crossed lovers, right?"

Diego suddenly didn't feel so invincible after that.

In the year that followed, Klaus had been quizzing Diego tirelessly on Reginald Hargreeves facts and customs, determined to instil within him an encyclopedic knowledge of his Father, seemingly far more invested in becoming Diego's future wife than he was in finishing his college degree.

("Dad bought me into school, he can buy me out." Klaus had smiled, blasé, and Diego wondered why he loved this dumb bitch so much).

It was Diego's own fault for going and falling for the richest kid at the bougie-ass college he'd gotten into on a sports scholarship. Not that he had known how wealthy the Hargreeves family was when he and Klaus had first started hooking up, or had even heard of the name _Hargreeves_ at all. Everyone at the school was loaded, Diego didn't bother trying to work out who amongst them had the biggest trust fund. It was only when Luther, another member of the boxing team (he _hated_ Luther) had gotten Diego on the ropes and started taunting him about getting sloppy now that he was tapping ' _millionaire pussy_ ' that the culture shock of who Diego was dating had finally started to sink in.

("Hey." Diego had said, during a particularly experimental heavy petting session, rutting his hard clothed dick between Klaus's tight thighs. "Is it true your Dad's a millionaire?"

Klaus looked over his shoulder coyly. "Does that turn you on?"

Diego's rhythm went off-balance. " _No_."

Klaus gave him an unapologetic look, eyes going lidded in that way that promised Diego he was going to be absolutely _filthy_ once the day to mate him finally came.

"So it doesn't turn you on that the only thing preventing your big alpha cock from breeding the pussy of billionaire Reginald Hargreeve's only omega son is some very flimsy underwear right now?"

"F-F-Fuck."

Diego abruptly pulled back and came in his briefs at the thought of Klaus swelling up with his pups, unbitten and out of wedlock. He collapsed and rolled onto his side, maneuvering Klaus so he could hump against Diego's muscular thigh, catching his breath back whilst basking in the feeling of Klaus's slick, warm panties dragging up and down his bare skin.

"Wait, did you say _billionaire_?")

As it turned out, old-money billionaire legacy families had some pretty fucked up traditions, in Diego's opinion. Not only did he have to ask for Hargreeves' permission, Diego had to set up an appointment with his _secretary_ in order to meet with the man, and Klaus had to be there too whilst they both got grilled on whether their alpha and omega were 'compatible' together.

Diego thought there was a little too much grey area for what _compatible_ meant for his liking. No matter what Klaus said, or how much he prepared, Diego still felt like the odds were stacked against him.

And Diego was a millennial, so he hated having to schedule an appointment for _anything_ , let alone having to book one six months in advance, like he was one of several candidates interviewing for the position of Klaus's Future Alpha this week (though Klaus had told him this wasn't too far from the truth, Diego was just the first one who's meeting Klaus would be present for, the only one who Klaus had ever asked for, and Diego had to remind himself of that fact, lest he psyched himself out and let his nerves get the better of him.)

Diego also resented that he bought his first ever suit to wear to this meeting. It was hot and itchy and he felt like he was going to burst out of it at any second, even though he had it tailored to fit. Diego didn't feel like himself in it. He felt like an actor performing a version of himself, because the real him wasn't up to scratch.

("I'd _love_ to let you sweep me off my feet in this. Please let me buy it?" Klaus had said, using the same tone he used when he was pleading with Diego to let him order from their favorite takeout place for the third time that week instead of cooking, clearly noticing that Diego was turning green at the digits on the price tags of the suits they were looking at. He was clinging onto Diego's arm in that way he knew Diego liked when they were out in public together. "It'll be my treat."

It had been a tempting offer. But Diego couldn't shake the feeling that Reginald Hargreeves would have some premonition that the money to buy Diego's suit had come directly from his own pocket, and he wasn't about to risk the humiliation of finding out for certain.

"It's my first suit, baby, a guy's gotta buy that kind of thing for himself."

"What kind of prideful alpha logic is that?" Klaus had rolled his eyes in that unthinking way he had sometimes, already pulling out one of his credit cards. "I _want_ to get it-"

"And _I_ don't need your Daddy's money." Diego had pulled his arm away, a little too sharp. "Just so we're clear."

Klaus had looked crestfallen. "I know.")

The only thing that had made it worth spending a good chunk of his hard-earned savings on a suit he didn't even want was how Klaus had looked when Diego had stepped out of his car to pick him up this morning. He had cupped Diego's cheeks in his hands and leant in to kiss him, eyes never leaving Diego's, telling him how much he appreciated what Diego was doing for him.

For being a product of privilege, Klaus had been the only thing keeping Diego from feeling like a total fraud ever since he arrived at school. Klaus always looked at Diego like Diego had just won a championship belt, even when he was doing mundane things like fixing a lightbulb or scratching his ass, and Diego liked that feeling, because Klaus seemed to believe that everyone should see Diego that way too.

That's why he had to make Klaus his mate, no matter how much Reginald Hargreeves looked down on him. Klaus Hargreeves was a dumb, lippy, brilliant little bitch and Diego worshipped the ground he walked on.

For meeting his Father, Diego had never seen Klaus dressed so conservatively. Diego was used to tight shorts and skater skirts paired with thin crop tops that Klaus's nipples were always poking through, because he insisted his tits were too small to need a bra (which Diego had appreciated _a lot_ , pre-dating, but had felt felt deeply territorial about ever since going steady).

Today, Klaus was wearing a white dress that Diego had never seen before, bust buttoned all the way up to the pristine ivory collar around his throat and hem dropping to just below his knees. Even his hair, the unruly curls that Diego loved to stick his nose in and scent in the morning, were clipped back and straightened out a little. He looked like Diego's Klaus, if he were a stepford wife.

As for the grand bastard himself, Reginald Hargreeves was like something straight out of a Victorian novel, looking almost exactly like how he had appeared to Diego in his nightmares, which was more than a little spooky. He was sitting behind a huge desk and regarding Diego and Klaus (sat side-by-side but distanced too far apart to hold hands) with a curled lip. Diego felt like he had been brought in for a detention before the schoolmaster.

"To be frank." Hargreeves began, his voice echoing and impassive. "I have had offers for my son's neck since the age of three years old, from men far more...accomplished, than you, Mr. Diaz."

Reginald's scent was almost punishingly strong. Diego had to repress his natural instincts to compete with his pheromones, challenge thick in the air, and force himself to submit to the elder alpha without a fight for dominance. It was hard, because Diego had never been particularly good at controlling his emotions, or obeying authority, or losing. It was part of the reason boxing was such a good outlet for him.

("Just don't lose your temper." Klaus had said, like it was that easy, but his knowing smile made Diego want to believe it was. "Just tell him what he wants to hear and you'll be fine.")

Diego took in a deep breath. He also had a childhood stutter to keep in control, one he had mostly overcome but sometimes snuck up to snatch the words from his throat when he was feeling particularly intimidated. Diego was used to confronting opponents who had the upper hand over him, whether they were taller or heavier or faster, and he had a knack for figuring out their weak spots. But something told him Hargreeves didn't have many of those. So he had to focus on visualizing the words in his head before he spoke, just like his Mom had taught him.

"I might not have that many accomplishments under my belt right now, sir. Since I'm still an amateur boxer." Diego started. So far, so good. "But give me a year. I qualified for the Olympics again and I'm tipped to bring back the middleweight division gold for our country."

It was a bold statement. A true one, because he _was_ going to the Olympics, but Diego didn't feel good about bragging about it. He only said it because Klaus had assured Diego, repeatedly, that for all of his airs and graces, Reginald Hargreeves was secretly a total starfucker and obsessed with celebrity, fame and fortune. He apparently had dreams of Klaus becoming a child star of some sort, but Klaus had lacked the discipline and drive to commit to rehearsals, something Hargreeves had never fully forgiven him for, intending to marry him into some kind of famous family instead. Diego didn't quite fit that bill.

"I already took home the lightweight division gold back when I was seventeen, if you've had a chance to look it up."

It was subtle, but Diego caught the tell-tale sign of Hargreeves's eyes flicking down to the papers on his desk. Klaus had warned him his Dad would probably have run extensive background checks on him before letting him into his office.

("Think of it this way, you already cleared Round One. Ding ding!"

"Can we not with the boxing metaphors?")

"That's all very well and good, but as far as I am aware, your star would have to start shining very brightly to make any real money at this...sport." Reginald's mouth twitched. Diego steeled himself for the question he'd been dreading. "How do you expect to provide for my son?"

Diego hesitated. Klaus swooped in, easily, like he always did. "Diego's literally king of the amateur division, Dad, how can you even ask that when he's at the top of his game-"

"Are you being spoken to, Klaus?" Reginald interrupted, voice dangerously faint, still looking straight at Diego. "I'm sure you've noticed that the boy has been pampered since birth. Spoilt. He's a typical omega, sensitive in nature, and I believe having access to a certain amount of luxury is one of the few things that keeps him from going completely hysterical."

"I'm hardly _hysterical_ , Dad-"

Hargreeves snarled and Klaus went silent, save for a quick, apologetic whimper, like a wolf cub who had dared to sneak out from safety of the den.

"Need I remind you that I pay for very expensive medication that keeps those _hysteric_ tendencies at bay?" Reginald was still looking at Diego, unblinkingly, like a hawk. "Did you know that? How my son can't even sit still or have a full night's sleep without being doped up?"

Diego could feel the shame radiating from Klaus in waves and wanted to reach out, intertwine their pinky fingers together, but he knew Hargreeves would probably find that an emasculating gesture.

"Klaus has always been open with me about his condition." Diego shrugged, fighting to keep his tone neutral. "Once my career takes off, providing for Klaus is gonna be my top priority."

Hargreeves sniffed. "And I trust you have thought about how my connections could greatly help boost that career of yours?"

"I d-don't know anything about your connections, sir." Damn it. Always those traitorous d sounds. "I just know I love your son."

"Why?"

Diego frowned. They hadn't prepared for this part. Klaus had said Hargreeves was like an alien and wouldn't care about the whole _love_ part of the equation.

"Why?"

"Klaus, stand up." Reginald barked. Klaus almost knocked his chair over in his haste, omega instinct kicking in, because his Dad was using his _alpha_ register to command him. Unnecessary, in Diego's opinion, because it was already clear Klaus was trying to do everything to appease him. "Look at you. You promised if I let you go to college that you would work on gaining a healthy figure. You look like an undernourished street urchin. No hips."

"I can't help having a fast metabolism, Daddy." Klaus smoothed his dress over his hips self-consciously. Diego knew he'd intentionally picked an outfit that gave him the illusion of a curved waist. "You always told me I'd end up gaining sixty pounds once I hit my twenties if I kept eating like a pregnant sow, so I was kinda banking on that."

"All you're telling me is you lack commitment to pleasing your alpha and becoming an adequate broodmare, just like you've lacked commitment to everything else in your life. I thought you might take this more seriously seeing as this is the one path you have a biological advantage for." Reginald did not look amused. Klaus's face was coloring red, the heavy scent of shame burning stronger. "How can you hope to nourish your future pups with such an immature body?"

Having to sit still and listen to Klaus being ridiculed was making Diego shift in his seat. He didn't care if Klaus had curves or wide hips or any of the other signs that screamed _fertility goddess_. Sure, Klaus was on the slimmer side, and sometimes his pointy hips dug into Diego's side and made him hiss, but he liked how soft and sensitive Klaus was in the places that mattered, how cute his perky little ass and tits looked on his slim frame.

"I'll work on it, Daddy." Klaus said in a small voice, looking dejected.

"I can work on that with him." Diego volunteered, startling both Klaus and Reginald into breaking their gaze and looking at him. "I have to bulk up all the time for training, I'll make sure to fatten Klaus up a little, when the time comes that we're thinking about that sort of thing."

"'That thing'?" Reginald repeated. "'That thing' being breeding my son, you mean?"

Diego swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"That's something you want, is it?"

"I love kids. It would be an honor to have them with your son, one day."

Diego was scared he had gone above his station but the way Klaus's agitated pheromones dialled down and relaxed into a softer, grateful scent made it worth it.

"Let me put it this way then." Hargreeves said, unmoved. "I can understand why you would want to mate him, in theory. He's a pretty face and has a generous bank account that, once mated, you would have sole autonomy over as his alpha. It would certainly relieve any financial anxieties you may have whilst you pursue this career of yours, one that comes with so many risks, such as the loss of income you could face if a sudden injury put you out of commission for weeks, even months." Diego could swear Reginald's eyes were glittering. He wanted to smash his fist through his stupid monocle. "That's reason enough to handwave any flaws to my son's character, isn't it?"

"I'm not hand-waving anything."

"So why can't you tell me why you want to give him your bite?"

Diego didn't speak. He knew he was going to stutter if he spoke now. The silence creeped over them all, suffocating, and he wondered if he was imagining the small smile Reginald seemed to be wearing for the first time.

Klaus's head was ducked so Diego couldn't see his expression, still standing up and tense all over.

_(Klaus's face looking so serious. "I know my Dad.")_

It dawned on Diego then, more than it ever had before, that Klaus knew exactly what treatment his Dad was going to subject him to, and had chosen to put himself through it anyway, and if that wasn't a testament to how much he loved Diego, then Diego thought he could live with some stuttering too.

"Your s-son has the best heart out of anyone I've ever m-met." Diego stammered out, an angry flush spreading across his body like a rash, a familiar tightness trying to strangle his throat and stop him before he humiliated himself any further. He turned his gaze to Klaus, who rose his head to face him, and spoke directly to his omega. "He's kind and witty and always covers for me so well when I'm being anti-social and don't w-wanna talk to people."

"Is he your boyfriend or your manager, Mr. Diaz?"

Diego ignored him, still looking at Klaus, whose big green eyes were growing teary. "He's also surprisingly sh-shy, at the weirdest times, and I like that he looks to me to talk for him when that happens. Not because I wanna talk for him, but because I like that he trusts me to do it. Cause I'm not the b-best public speaker, if you hadn't noticed, sir" Diego swallowed and turned back to Hargreeves. "I'm not always good with people. I don't know what to say or how to be articulate and make the best first impression right away. But Klaus reminds me that what I do have to say is w-worthwhile and w-worth being listened to. And yeah, sometimes he drives me crazy, and I wish he knew what he wanted to do with his degree, but he does know how to make me smile. And I've never told him this before, but I love the way he pretends to be exhausted by kids but always grabs my hand and makes sure I've noticed any cute baby that's entered our nearby vicinity, then waits for my reaction every, single, time."

Klaus let out a small, wet sounding laugh and Diego cleared his throat, heart in his chest.

"That's why I love your son, Mr. Hargreeves."

Reginald's face gave nothing away.

"Time for the inspection, then."

The inspection. _Round Three_ , Klaus had called it cheerfully, as if Diego had ever appreciated this boxing metaphor in the first place. He knew he should be happy to even be getting to this stage, but this was Diego's least favorite of these messed-up traditions by far, and he didn't even have to participate in it.

Which was maybe why it was his least favorite. Because that meant he had to be a silent spectator, stood off to the side and watching as his future mate was given a gynecological exam by his own Father.

("Of all the ancient noble traditions." Klaus had intoned, using a phony British accent that Diego had twigged was meant to be his Dad. "Fingering one's own omega son to assure his virtue is intact may be the noblest of them all.")

For all of his earlier bravado, Klaus looked so small strapped into the surgical bed that it made Diego's heart break. His coltish legs were spread wide and shivering, Reginald's head in between them. His plain white panties were folded neatly on his vacated chair and there was a towel covering his bare nether regions from Diego's view. Diego hated to admit it, but there was something uncomfortably titillating about knowing Klaus was completely exposed down there, the secret place that Diego had only ever licked and stroked through soaked material before now on full display. The only thing keeping his dick limp was the fact he was literally being cockblocked by Klaus's Dad.

Diego had asked Klaus if he was horrified by this particular act, because he had thought it was an archaic practice that had died out in the Victorian era, or at least embarrassed that Hargreeves was the one administering it to him, but Klaus had been surprisingly relaxed about it, telling Diego that he didn't love that it was his Dad 'checking out his bits' but it was just 'the done thing' in their family.

For the first time in his life, Diego was glad he'd grown up poor and normal.

Reginald's hands slipped under the towel and Diego wondered if it would be better if he _could_ see what was going on under there. Imagining it somehow felt worse, his mind supplying its own graphic images of long, wrinkled, slicked-up fingers prizing Klaus open, ready to probe inside and test his tightness.

He kept his eyes averted but Diego knew the moment Hargreeves finally penetrated his omega son because Klaus gasped out.

" _Cold_."

"Hush." Reginald adominished, voice surprisingly gentle despite his stern tone. "Stay still or this may hurt."

Klaus sighed and Diego sniffed the air subtly for any signs of distress, on edge in case Hargreeves was causing him pain, but the only thing emanating from Klaus was the unmistakable scent of embarrassment, and Diego couldn't help but steal a glance at his face to confirm that his cheeks were, indeed, stained a rather lovely pink. Diego's alpha was clamoring for him to push Reginald's head away and take his place down there, eager to inspect if their omega was equally as flushed in the place between his thighs.

"Dad, I lost my phone the other day." Klaus said, trying to sound casual, but Diego could hear the strain in his voice, like he was running out of breath. "Can you tell me if you find it up there?"

Diego snorted before he could stop himself and Reginald made an annoyed sound.

"You find him funny, do you?"

It took Diego a moment to realize that Hargreeves was addressing him. It was a little surreal, to engage in conversation with him whilst he could see the motions of his arm moving up and down, knowing Reginald was still working his fingers into Klaus whilst talking to Diego like his son wasn't even present.

"It was one of the first things I liked about him. How he made me laugh." Diego said, honestly, keeping his eyes locked with Hargreeves'. (The other thing he first liked about Klaus was how good his ass looked in tight yoga pants, but his Dad didn't need to know that). "And I'm a grumpy motherfucker most days, so I guess he is pretty funny."

Reginald huffed and returned back to his task, though Diego thought he saw something change in his expression for a moment. "My son has a narrow pelvis." He said, off-handedly. "He'll likely struggle in childbirth and have a long labor."

"That's okay, Klaus takes forever to do anything anyway, I've built up a pretty high tolerance for waiting around for him to get ready."

Diego surprised himself with the ease in which he gave that answer. How naturally it came to him in the moment. If he thought the man was capable of making the expression, Diego might have even mistaken Hargreeves for looking faintly impressed too.

Klaus chose that moment to let out a strangled sound, alarming them both.

"It seems like you are a patient man indeed, Mr. Diaz." Reginald said, sitting back and withdrawing his fingers from Klaus, who winced. "I suppose I should thank you for maintaining some modicum of self-control around my son."

Diego's heart began to thud. Reginald's overwhelming scent had neutralized itself, no longer challenging him. "O-of course, sir."

Reginald stood and turned his back to them whilst he washed his hands, so Diego stole the brief moment of privacy to lock eyes with Klaus and assess his reaction to Diego's performance, hoping he was doing him proud.

Klaus was giving him a small, watery, beautiful smile and Diego hadn't been prepared for the way his entire world shifted its axis.

He was thrown into a fantasy of their life a few years from now: Klaus in another kind of surgical bed, legs open like they were now and giving Diego the same brave smile, only Reginald wouldn't be there and Diego's hand would be clutching his, letting Klaus squeeze it as tight as he needed to, waiting to meet their baby.

Diego was only aware of the pheromones he was radiating from the way Reginald paused and turned to sniff the air. Diego's alpha was acting almost on its own accord, yearning to envelope Klaus's omega and comfort him, releasing a warm, protective scent that was slowly encasing the whole room.

"Klaus, on your feet"

Reginald offered his arm for Klaus to take and Klaus steadied himself on it, shuffling off of the bed and onto his feet, flinching a little when he stood all the way upright, legs a little too far apart.

Diego felt a stab of annoyance at the confirmation of how invasive Reginald's fingers must have been to leave Klaus sore and stiff afterwards, but it was overpowered by the rush of pride his alpha felt for how well Klaus had done to take it without complaint, determined to provide his Father with evidence that he had been saving himself for Diego's knot.

Reginald stepped in front of Klaus, dwarfing his omega son with his tall, imposing figure, and turned his gaze back to Diego.

"Since you have honored your side and kept your hands to yourself, Mr. Diaz, it's only fair to show you what you intend to be mating with."

Klaus stealthily mouthed something to Diego that looked suspiciously like " _Round Four_ ".

Diego had thought Klaus had been fucking with him when he told him about Round Four. His brain almost short-circuited when he was faced with the reality of it.

"Uh. Thank you, sir?"

Reginald began to unbutton Klaus's dress, beginning at the top beneath the collar and diligently working his way down, until Diego could see the delicate lace of Klaus's bra come into view.

"These have gotten bigger, at least." Reginald said idly, as if commenting on how nicely his roses were growing in this year. Klaus looked pleased, standing still and letting his Dad pull his arms out of his sleeves, obediently keeping them by his sides as Reginald unbuckled his belt and let the dress pool around his ankles.

 _Oh_. Yeah. No panties.

Diego had never seen Klaus naked. The most they had done was heavy petting, sneaking his hands up Klaus's shirt or under his skirt, rubbing off against each other as lovingly as they could with three layers of clothing in the way.

He was a little alarmed to see that Klaus's little omega cocklet was erect, anxious about the implications of Klaus getting aroused by having his Dad's fingers in him, but he decided he couldn't blame him for that. There was something perversely exciting about knowing that Klaus was so easily stimulated, that he was probably wet too, his virgin pussy unable help responding to even the most clinical of contact, how willingly and how well he would take Diego when the time came.

Diego swallowed, mind printing a permanent picture of Klaus's naked body behind his eyeballs before he fixed his gaze on Reginald's face again, terrified he had fallen into some kind of trap. Reginald was only undoing the clasp of Klaus's bra and sliding it off, his expression impassive as he took Klaus by his bare upper arm and helped him step out of the dress, as if he were a small child.

It would almost have been sweet, if Diego wasn't freaked out by the fact that Hargreeves was still in the room with them.

Reginald was looking at his son like he wasn't quite ready to let him go yet. His large, pale hands were on Klaus's waist and his eyes were roaming over Klaus's body, full of an emotion Diego hadn't seen before. His hands slid down over Klaus's narrow hips and Diego could see the goosepimples left in his wake. "You have your Mother's body."

Klaus looked up at him with a small, sad smile and Reginald cleared his throat, dropping his hands abruptly and standing aside to give Diego a full view.

"Well?"

Diego hadn't realized Reginald had been assessing his reaction, silent and sharp like a hawk. "Sir?"

Reginald's lip curled again. Bad sign. "What do you think of my son?"

Diego stared at Klaus. He wondered if it was a trick question. Realized he didn't care.

"He's perfect."

Klaus looked like he'd been gut-punched.

Reginald walked away to sit in his chair and watch them, folding one leg over the other. So no privacy, then. Diego thought it was a miracle that Hargreeves hadn't brought a notepad with him. He had the exact same look in his eye that Diego had seen in the judges at the Olympics. Searching for any flaws in Diego's performance.

"Go on then, Mr. Diaz. See if you're as compatible with my son as you think you are."

 _Round Four_ was the reverse inspection. It meant Diego, as the suitor, as the alpha, got to test Klaus out to see if he was to his liking.

("Don't be weird about it, Diego, I've been dying for you to feel me up." Klaus had said, pressing his chest against Diego's bare bicep in bed one night, knowing Diego could feel his hard little nipples through his thin tank top. "Just go to town on me. Prove what an alpha male you are. I'll love it."

"That's not romantic at all."

"You never know, you might see these little bee stings-" Klaus leant back and rubbed his own tits. "And tell my Dad this has all been a huge waste of your time, you thought the clothes would come off and huge Double D's were gonna magically pop out-"

Diego had cut him off by burying his face in Klaus's chest and mouthing him through the material until he was a sobbing, incoherent mess.)

It felt wrong to be fully-clothed in his suit whilst Klaus was completely naked, the power balance off-kilter, but that didn't stop the blood rushing to his dick as he walked a slow circle around Klaus, drinking in every inch of his body. He wanted to wrap him up and kiss him, but he knew he couldn't cave yet. The show wasn't over.

Diego stood behind him and pressed himself against Klaus's willowy back, resting his cheek against his curls. Klaus shivered against him but Diego could smell the want on him, the relief of being back in Diego's arms after going so long without his touch.

He wasn't sure if he was imagining how the rosebuds of Klaus's nipples seemed to harden, fatten and extend to meet Diego's waiting thumbs, but Klaus couldn't help but press into it, a silent plea for more.

  
"Why so hesitant?" Reginald's bark brought him back to the present as Diego cupped the small weight of Klaus's tits, savoring the feeling of holding them for a moment. "Are you conducting a breast examination, boy?"

Diego wanted to clap back but he didn't. He wanted to take his time to learn Klaus's body, wasn't looking for a critical feedback session on his technique. Don't lose your temper, you've almost made it to the final round. Klaus's hands were still by his sides, like a good passive omega, but Diego could smell the subtle, comforting pheromones he was sending his way, the same ones that always reached out to Diego like a warm blanket when he had a bad day, like if Luther beat him during training or his coach was giving him a hard time again.

Diego relaxed, letting Klaus's omega embrace his alpha and set his mind at ease. A rumble of approval slipped from his lips and Klaus purred in response, leaning back against Diego's chest like he was the only thing keeping up upright. _Mine_ , his alpha was insisting, as Diego's hands slid back over his breasts and squeezed, _my mate_ , _my omega_ , _all mine_.

Klaus moaned his response and Diego swore he could hear his omega in his head, _yours_ , _yours_ , _always yours_ , and suddenly just having his hands on his tits wasn't enough, his alpha was telling him to claim them, to show Reginald Hargreeves who Klaus's chest really belonged to.

He firmly turned Klaus around and leant down, wrapping his lips around his engorged nipple, sucking it into his hot mouth and rolling it with his tongue. Klaus's soft scent shifted immediately into something stronger, thicker, a mix of embarrassment and excitement, and Diego wondered if Klaus was feeling shy about his Dad seeing how turned on he was, knew his omega brain would switch the rational side off soon. Sure enough, Klaus's arms left his sides to wind around Diego's neck and encourage him to move to his other nipple, give the neglected little nub the same attention. Klaus keened and Reginald didn't comment, so Diego took it as a pass to continue, letting his hands roam down to knead the inviting swell of Klaus's ass.

"Careful, my boy." Reginald's voice sounded so distant now that Diego's mind was full of white noise. "You don't want it to make a mess of your suit."

Diego frowned, pulling off of Klaus's nipple wetly and releasing a breath he'd been holding, then catching another sweeter, cloying scent on the inhale. Klaus almost stumbled when Diego held him at arm's length so he clutched him tighter, growling until Klaus's glazed-over eyes focused on his and he caught his own balance again. Diego couldn't blame him for losing control. His alpha was in the driver's seat of his mind and was speaking directly to Klaus's omega, feeling everything, and Diego was finding it hard not give in and lose himself to those primal instincts too, especially when he saw the mess that his ministrations had left Klaus in.

Klaus had slick running down his thighs, more than Diego had ever seen him produce before, the glistening trails running all the way down to his ankles. Then there was his little omega cock, stiff and sticky against his soft abdomen, flushed red. Diego noted he did have a smear of thin, milky omega precum on the black of his suit and Klaus whined with shame when he saw Diego was looking, like Diego wanted to do anything other than take his lovely cocklet in his mouth and taste him.

"You should keep that thing in a cage." Reginald said with distaste, indicating to Klaus's hardness. Diego snapped back to the present when he realized that Reginald was talking to him. "Don't you agree?"

Reginald was waiting for his reaction in a way that told Diego that a lot was riding on this answer.

Suddenly, Diego could see himself with Reginald at a dinner party, being introduced to his business partners as his son-in-law, accepting a cigar and talking to these thoroughbred alphas about his emerging boxing career and agreeing when they told Diego how lucky he was to have Reginald's pretty son for a mate. A part of him liked that image. Of being _accepted_.

"Don't know why they have them at all." Diego said to Reginald, in a curt voice that didn't completely sound like his own, one hand still palming Klaus's soft asscheek. "Omega cocks are about as useless as an alpha's nipples."

It was an old saying, not something Diego would normally even think to come out with, and he feared for a moment that he had gone too far, become too familiar.

Then, Reginald laughed.

It was a sharp, dry thing that lasted all of five seconds, but it was still a laugh, a delighted one at that. Klaus's eyes were wide, like he was concerned Reginald was having a stroke.

"Quite right, Mr. Diaz." Reginald said, giving Diego an appraising look. "So many people your age would call that an outdated view, not _politically correct_ , but it is one of the oddities of their biology."

" _It_ still has feelings." Klaus bit out, voice a little higher than usual, fingers digging tightly into his own palms. Diego's alpha was roaring at Diego in his head for neglecting their omega like this, their omega who was being so good for them, who was normally so needy and begged for his release like a spoilt princess, but who had managed to stay so obediently still and quiet this whole time, even though his arousal so clearly needed to be taken care of.

"You may put him back on the bed" Reginald said magnanimously, smelling Diego's impatience. "I'm sure you appreciate how important sexual compatibility is to your bond."

It took a moment for it to click that Reginald was offering Diego the opportunity to get Klaus off.

Klaus had been a little vague about Round Five, implying it was optional, and whilst Reginald was phrasing it like a question, it somehow didn't feel like one.

"V-v-very important, sir, but-"

" _Alpha_."

Klaus clutched Diego's forearms, shaking with need, pupils dilated, and suddenly Diego didn't give a single fuck that Reginald Hargreeves was watching them anymore, picking Klaus up in his haste to have his omega spread out on the bed for him.

His alpha had been right. It was cruel to have left Klaus waiting like this, wanting. His swollen little pussy was practically calling out to him, glistening with slick and smelling mind-numbingly delicious, pulsing just from having Diego's fingers part its lips.

The real prize was his hard omega clit, erect and begging for Diego's attention. Diego loved tonguing the insistent little nub through Klaus's panties and making him scream, had dreamt of the day he would see it in the flesh and suck it into his mouth.

Klaus was already panting up at him, breasts sitting flatly on his chest but looking so soft and tender to touch, nipples pink and pointed. _Want_ , Klaus's omega was saying, his omega-brain nowhere near as articulate as the regular Klaus, _Want you_ , _alpha_.

Luther's stupid voice floated into his head, _millionaire pussy_.

 _Billionaire pussy,_ his alpha voice growled back, competitively.

Diego began by dipping his finger into the impossibly hot, wet slit, already slightly parted and welcoming him inside, coating himself in Klaus's juices and then curling upwards in a light caress, barely brushing over his clit.

Klaus howled, covering his mouth with two hands. A flood of slick rushed out of him and Diego would have thought he had already orgasmed just from that, if it wasn't for Klaus's flat abdomen convulsing desperately as he bucked his hips up at Diego for more friction.

"Responsive." Reginald hummed.

"Omega." Diego's alpha whispered roughly, pushing Klaus's thighs back and parting them wider as he lowered his face down. Klaus whimpered as Diego all but stuffed his nose inside his pussy, inhaling deeply, hot and sweet. Diego was hungry for it.

Klaus's clit twitched as Diego released a cool breath over it, inching a little farther out of its hood, eager for his tongue. Diego wondered how big he could get it. Wanted to tease it a little first. He licked up into Klaus in one long, torturously slow lap, stretching his tongue flat inside of his tight walls of his pussy and then flicking it all the way back up over his clit. Klaus jerked so violently that Diego had to hold him down by the hips so he didn't topple off of the bed.

"Are you a mute, Klaus?" Reginald asked, not unkindly. "Let your alpha know he's pleasuring you."

" _Alpha_." Klaus cried, no longer muffled from his hands, keening when Diego reached up to grab his little tits and pinch his tight, stiff nipples. "Alpha, please."

Diego's alpha was roaring its delight, growling back at his omega, letting the vibrations thrum against his clit as he wrapped his lips around it, sucking. Klaus's thighs clasped around Diego's head and then fell open again, writhing underneath him, the folds of his sex pulsing beneath Diego's tongue. His right leg was spasming, hitting against the bed in an erratic rhythm, so Diego doubled down and swirled his tongue faster, knowing he was close to his peak.

He wanted to play with Klaus's poor, neglected cocklet too, his alpha eager to see Klaus come undone in every way possible, but knew he couldn't touch him there, Hargreeves wouldn't approve. The thought of Hargreeves with his fingers inside of his omega made Diego angry again, made him want to do more with his hands, so he kept one squeezing Klaus's tit and slid the other down so he could stroke inside of Klaus's passage, crooking his fingers and speeding up his rhythm, pistoning in and out with a wet _slap_ of slick.

Klaus's hands were in his hair, pushing his head back, as if trying to twist way from the intensity, so Diego gripped him harder, frenzied alpha brain taken over, teasing his tongue over his clit one, two, three more times-

Klaus came with a squirt, coating Diego's mouth and chin with his juices and covering his own abdomen with a spurt of thin omega cum, whole body quivering. Diego pulled back to admire his handiwork, letting out a wave of approving pheromones to help coax Klaus through the aftershocks of his release, rubbing a soothing hand over the jut of his hip.

"So good, Klaus." Diego said, still trapped in his alpha voice, his own cock hard and expecting to slide into Klaus's throbbing heat. "You're such a good omega."

Klaus sobbed mindlessly, blushing pink and pretty all over, so Diego couldn't resist climbing on top of him on the bed, desperate to finally kiss his lips, sharing his taste, locking them together in the only way they could for the time present-

" _Mmph_ -" Klaus's hand shot out and covered Diego's mouth before he could press them to his, green eyes coming into focus, wide and wild. Diego caught himself before he growled, chasing away his knot-brain.

They weren't allowed to kiss in front of Hargreeves.

"Well done." Reginald was standing, and Diego wasn't sure who he was speaking to. His face looked like an icy mask again. Diego sharply clambered off of Klaus, stepping away from the bed, heart in his throat, his fate in Hargreeves's hands.

He could only watch as Reginald picked Klaus's spent body up and Klaus curled into his Father's arms like a small child, tucking his head against Reginald's chest. Diego could hear him murmuring something but it was too quiet to make out, as was Reginald's low rumble of response. Diego stood silently as Reginald took Klaus back to his chair and dressed him, with a surprising amount of patience and care, taking his time to slide his panties back on and do up every button of his bust.

Once finished, Reginald and Klaus shared a long, silent look of communication. Diego held his breath. He thought they were done, match won, ready to go home, but maybe there was something he was forgetting?

He certainly wasn't prepared for Reginald holding Klaus still by his shoulders and leaning in to kiss him.

It wasn't what Diego would call a fatherly peck. Their lips made a sound, smacking together slickly, and Diego could swear he saw a tongue run over Klaus's plump bottom lip before Reginald pulled away. Klaus's sweet face was still tilted towards his Dad, looking at him expectantly, hopeful.

Reginald straightened up and took out a tissue to dab primly at his mouth, eyes darting back to Diego. Diego was very aware he still had Klaus's drying cum on his face.

"Well." Hargreeves said, looking like he was chewing on a wasp's nest. "It seems as if your alpha and omega are highly compatible."

"Ding ding ding!" Klaus jumped up from his seat and threw his arms in the air, twisting to look at Diego.

“So does this mean I have your permission to give Klaus my bite or what?” He asked wearily, feeling more wrecked than he ever had after a match. Reginald was giving Klaus a withering look, so Diego stepped to join his omega by his side protectively, wondering if he could link their pinkies yet. 

"One day." Reginald said, still not looking like he particularly liked Diego. "You're not the most _traditional_ partner for my son, Mr. Diaz, and you're far from my first choice, but you have my permission."

"Thank you, Daddy." Klaus practically collapsed against Diego's side, as if Reginald had just paid them some high compliment. "I love this man."

Reginald's lip twitched. "I can see that."

"I appreciate your generosity, sir." Diego said, stiltedly. He turned to Klaus, longingly, hoping he got the hint that they needed to leave, now.

"We'll see you at dinner next Friday, Daddy." Klaus smiled, taking Diego's pinky and leading him towards the door. Diego's alpha was too pussy-whipped to process that there was seemingly _another_ tradition that Klaus had forgotten to tell him about.

"And Mr. Diaz." Hargreeves said, before Diego could hightail it out of the door. "That boxing coach of yours is a hack who has ridden your coattails for far too long. Fire him. I want to connect you to a coach more worthy of an Olympian athlete."

Diego wondered if he had entered a different dimension. "Sweet." Klaus elbowed him. "Thank you, sir."

 

  
"Useless as an alpha's nipples, huh?" Klaus said, arm linked in Diego's as they walked towards his car.

"Sorry." Diego cringed. "You told me to tell him what he wanted to hear."

"He likes you." Klaus said, almost teasingly. "I can't believe he likes you."

"That man does not like me." Diego said, already dreading having to buy a new suit for dinner next week. "Do you always make out with your Dad?"

"Just on special occasions." Klaus grinned, knocking their hips together. "Are you excited for Round Six?"

Diego's heart dropped to his stomach. "What's Round Six?"

"We finally get to fuck, bitch." Klaus said, dropping his hand to grab Diego's dick through his pants and making him hiss. "Oh, Dad _does_ need to be in the room for our first time though."

"Are you freakin' kidding me-"

"Yes." Klaus cut Diego off with a sweet kiss, smiling in that way that always got Diego to smile too. "We won, champ."

 


	6. A/B/O Locker Room Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Klaus finally goes into heat, much to the excitement of his Alpha brothers, but Reginald cock-blocks them and sends them to take a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this kink meme prompt: "Klaus goes into heat and all of his brothers get excited - finally a good omega pussy to fuck. Unfortunately, Reginald doesn’t share their enthusiasm, isolates Klaus from them and firmly states that nobody gets to touch Klaus when he’s like that.  
> I want his brothers (can include aged up Five who never time travel) talk between themselves how unfair and frustrating this is. They discuss Klaus like he’s an object, not a person. Right now, he’s not their brother, he’s just an animal ready to be bred.  
> Lots of derogatory language from brothers, referring to Klaus as a “bitch in heat” and “cow” etc, discussion of what they’d do to him if they got their hands on him, and, of course, breeding and lactation kink."
> 
> Chapter-Specific Tags: A/B/O, implied boypussy, breeding talk, objectification.

It was Diego who noticed first. He was the one with the keenest sense of smell, finely attuned to any shifts in Klaus’s omega scent. He could always tell when Klaus was distressed or unwell or horny - or all three if he was on his period, which Diego could smell a mile away.

“I’m like a wolf.” Diego had said, hands firmly pushing Klaus’s skinny hips against the wall and nosing at his crotch to take a deep inhale. The metallic, earthy scent went straight to his dick. If they were really wolves, Diego knew he would be the alpha, not Luther. Diego was a hunter, Luther was a follower.

“A shark, more like.” Klaus had whined, trying to push Diego’s head away from between his legs. “I swear you know my cycle better than me - I practically hear the Jaws theme and see you circling me and know I must be bleeding.”

“Bet you’re finally going into heat soon.” Diego grinned, and Klaus squirmed, always turning childish and miserable whenever Diego brought up the obvious facts of their caste systems, begging him to treat him the same as their other siblings, as if Klaus didn’t have a sweet little omega cherry for Diego’s alpha knot to pop. “Smell so damn fertile, Klaus, you’re lucky I’m patient or I’d be wolfing out and biting you right now.”

Klaus was running laps like the rest of them when it hit. Diego took pride in how quickly he had caught the cloying hint of slick trickling from his brother, his pupils dilating instantly as he honed in on the elegant line of Klaus’s back as it stiffened, how his feet stumbled slightly, clearly realizing he was in heat too.

Something changed in Diego’s alpha brain in that moment. He wasn’t looking at Klaus anymore, just pure _omega_. Nothing more than a jiggly little ass calling out to Diego as it moved teasingly slow in front of him, practically _begging_ to be pounced upon. It made Diego's fangs ache in anticipation to know that the only thing separating his cock from the real prize - Klaus's wet, desperate, virgin omega pussy - was just a short distance and a pair of sweatpants.

So Diego picked up the pace.  
  
Klaus must have sensed him coming, because he looked over his shoulder, eyes wide and face flushed, his entire being thrumming with a scent that screamed  _‘mate me’_ , and then -   
  
The dumb omega bitch clamped his hands around his neck and  _ran_.   
  
Five, not as sensitive-nosed as Diego but the second sharpest, must have picked up on the sudden chase. The moment Diego was about to jump, hands out and teeth bared, ready to sink into the puffy skin of Klaus’s scent gland, two feet landed on his lower back - Five had used him like a fucking  _springboard -_ and the last thing Diego saw before his face hit the mat was Five taking Klaus down from behind.  
  
Klaus’s shriek had been overpowered by Luther’s  _snarl_ , and Diego had to admit Luther had the best snarl out of all of them, animalistic and primal enough to make the hair on his own skin rise, and Diego was on his feet in time to see Luther throwing Five off of Klaus and into mid-air.   
  
Luther’s huge, garbage bin-lid hands were on Klaus’s hips in an instant, almost eclipsing Klaus’s body from view, and Klaus was struggling desperately to keep his panties up whilst still covering his scent gland as Luther shucked his sweatpants down his thighs and over his feet.   
  
“I smelled him first.” Diego had growled something like that, hearing blood in ears, catching Luther off-guard with an uppercut to the chin and finally grabbing the omega for himself. He wrestled Klaus’s shivering body down onto his hands and knees the mat, his hard, clothed cock sliding between the material of the omega’s drenched panties, already molded around his swollen pussy. He barely had time to savor his victory before Five was on his back and Luther had picked them  _both_  up and off of Klaus, attempting to toss them like a tree stump.   
  
The cacaphony of their own guttural roaring was almost so loud that they didn’t hear Reginald’s whistle - almost. The sound was especially designed to stun them for a moment.  
  
“Number Six, unhand Number Four right now.”  
  
It was almost comical, how Diego, Luther and Five all froze in place to look for the one thing they had lost sight of in their own one-upmanship: their omega.  
  
Ben had been the one to pin Klaus down on his back and get in between his legs, using his weight hold him in place. His prominent erection was curved against the cameltoe of Klaus’s panties and his mouth was hovering over his unprotected scent gland, chest heaving heavily against Klaus’s rigid one.   
  
The whistle blew again, furious. “ _Number Six!_ ”  
  
Ben blinked, grip going lax as he responded instinctively to their alpha Father’s own dominant tone, giving Klaus a chance to cover his neck again and scrabble out from under Ben, racing to hide behind Reginald. A wave of relief washed over Diego’s alpha brain - he was still in with another chance to claim the omega first.  
  
“That was the most dismal display of alpha showmanship I have ever seen. What are you, a bunch of performing peacocks?” Reginald said disdainfully, hand dropping to hold Klaus by the scruff of his neck. Klaus was shaking like a leaf and hiding his face in Reginald’s pant leg, cupping his hands in between his thighs protectively. “Not one of you had the sense to defer to me for permission before you took chase and tried to claim him for yourselves. You’ve all proven you’re nothing but unruly pups still - none of you have earned the right to lose your first knot to an omega yet.”  
  
“But Dad, he’s in heat!” Diego snapped, knowing his gums were bared in a challenge. Klaus whimpered, clearly affected by the heady, oppressive mix of alpha pheromones filling the hall, because Diego could  _see_  the slick pooling out of him, glistening on his flushed and trembling thighs. “He needs me to fuck him through it - don’t you,  _omega_?”  
  
Reginald’s large hand moved to fully cup around Klaus’s slim neck before he could react, curling his fingers tightly over his scent gland, his own pupils nothing but slits. “My decision is final. Number Four will endure his first heat alone, and you _boys_  will take a cold shower.”  
  
—-  
  
They were all in violent moods after training, the shower room clogged with the provoked pheromones of frustrated young alphas.   
  
“This blows.” Diego vented, all pent-up aggression and no outlet. His cock was still flying half-mast. “We had prime omega pussy laid out on a freakin’  _platter_  for us and he took it away - why? As some fucked-up power move?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Five asked hatefully. “He’s keeping the bitch to breed himself.”  
  
Diego wanted to punch the wall at the thought of Reginald’s crooked old man cock splitting his omega open. “Can the Crypt Keeper even get it up?”  
  
Luther’s whole upper body was flushed red, veins popping from his muscular arms as he clenched his fists. “Why would Dad do that to us?”  
  
Five gave a harsh shrug, less composed than normal and a little pink in the face himself. Diego knew it wasn’t just from the steam of the shower. “He finally realized the little knotslut isn’t good for much other than milking and carrying.”  
  
“It’s not fair.” Luther looked tortured. “I always thought I’d be the one to break him in first.”  
  
Diego bristled. “You, seriously?”  
  
“Obviously.” Luther’s pheromones spiked at the challenge. “I figured Dad would give me him as another reward.”  
  
Diego snorted, like this was ridiculous, even though an insecure part of his rational brain was at odds with his alpha ego, telling him Luther probably would have been Dad’s choice, if any of them were getting a ride on Klaus tonight. “You wouldn’t even know what to do with an omega if you had one, loser.”  
  
“I would too.” Luther growled, rising to his full height, but Diego had him marked; behind the brawn, he could read the uncertainty in Luther’s face. “I’ll tell you all about it after Dad lets me claim him.”

“Go on then.” Five, to Diego’s surprise, called Luther’s bluff before he could. His mean dark eyes were glittering. “Tell us what you’d do to our omega slut brother if you got your hands on him?”  
  
“I’d-” Luther swallowed, neck flushing an even darker red. “I’d fuck his dumb omega brains out.”  
  
Diego snorted, trading a smirk with Five at the lack of conviction in Luther’s voice. Even Ben, standing a distance away from them with his eyes closed, muttered something that sounded like “ _Original_ ” under his breath.  
  
“Face down in the mattress.” Luther choked out, voice rising. “Shut his smart mouth up. I’d make the little bitch worship my cock like he was built to do, wouldn’t let him up for air until he was begging to service my knot like a good omega should.” He stopped, closing his eyes like he was picturing it. Klaus and Luther had a strained relationship, much of it coming from Luther’s rigid expectations for how omegas should behave, and Klaus laughing in his face whenever he tried to lecture him about it. “God, I’d give anything to finally put him-“  
  
“Put him his place.” Five finished, looking about as impressed with Luther as Diego has ever seen him. “I’d teach him some discipline, alright. Keep him tied up and gagged until he learns that he’s nothing more than a wet, slutty hole for us to fuck one by one. Show him what it means to really please an alpha and earn his keep. He’ll be dripping with gratitude by the time I’m done with him.”  
  
“I’d cum all over him.” Diego said loudly, feeling left out. “Show you all who’s property he really is. I’d creampie that pussy, stuff him so full his belly swells up, then after he’s all fucked-out and drunk on my dick, I’d jack off over his face and tits.”  
  
“He doesn’t have tits.” Five scoffed.  
  
“He will once he’s six months pregnant with my baby batter.” Diego grinned, holding his palm up for Ben to slap. Ben left him hanging, head tilted back under the spray of the cold shower like he was trying to drown himself, so Luther met his Hi-5 with enthusiasm instead, clearly just happy to be involved. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you horndogs have a go on him once he’s knocked up, just in case the little bimbo starts thinking I want to commit to him - gotta show him he’s still for communal use, right, boys?”  
  
“Domesticated.” Five continued, flicking his tongue over his lips. “Treat him like the simple-minded barnyard animal he is. He won’t be so quick to resist once he’s been tempered with a pup in his belly.”  
  
“God, his milky omega tits will be so full.” Diego moaned, lost in it, his dick filling up. "Just remember I get to drink from my little cow first, okay? I’ll milk his fat fucking udders straight into a glass at the breakfast table, knock it back and wait for seconds, get him to feed me straight from the nipple next time. The pups can suckle after I’ve had my share.”  
  
Five made a tight sound in his throat, closing his eyes. “I could jump into that room right now and sink straight into him.” He muttered, looking alarmingly close to fisting his own hard cock, which Diego thought was nasty - unless they all agreed to circlejerk over Klaus together, then he’d be on board. “I should just do it, see the look on Dad’s face when I breed our helpless, useless, mindless broad of a brother before he gets the chance-”  
  
“He’ll kill you.” Ben broke his silence, still not looking at them, voice a little thicker and more loaded than usual. “Just sayin'. You really think Dad hasn’t thought about that? But if you’re so omega-whipped that you want Klaus’s pussy that badly, then be my guest.”  
  
“What about you, Ben?” Luther asked challengingly, clearly eager to get revenge on their mild-mannered brother for mocking him earlier. “You must have some ideas, seeing as you were sneaky enough to try and bite the bitch whilst we were all fighting, instead of competing for him like a real alpha.”  
  
“Ben probably wants to wife him up.” Diego rolled his eyes, a little jealous at the thought. “You know he’d never submit to you, right, Benny Boy? Even if you got his virginity. He’s wet for me even if I’m just in the same room-”  
  
“I could literally take him last and he’d still give all of you up for me.” Ben bit out, still facing the wall, with a confidence Diego had never heard in him before.   
  
Five narrowed his eyes. “What makes you so sure?”  
  
“Do you know how hard it was for me to hold back from ripping all of your  _fucking heads off_?” Ben said lowly. Diego stiffened: Ben was using his alpha voice. Ben  _never_  used his alpha voice. “Dad's head too. Every inch of my being was roaring at me to tear him limb from limb, if he was going to get in the way of me mating Klaus.”  
  
“What made you hold back then?” Five pushed, too prideful to back down. “If you were so ready to stake your claim.”  
  
“It’s like I said.” Ben touched his chest as if in pain, jaw set, cock still angry and erect. “I don’t need to posturize like you all do. I can wait my turn, because I know the moment Klaus hops on my dick, none of you are ever going to measure up to me.”  
  
Diego only realized he was growling once Luther and Five’s own growls were in his ears, all three of them competing with each other. Ben remained unaffected, still only facing them with his side profile, which was a bold move, seeing as they could all dogpile him right now.  
  
“When did you get so fuckin’ cocky, huh?” Diego barked, ready to pin Ben down and get him back in line, at the bottom of the alpha pecking order. “Sorry to break it to you, Ben, but omegas like Klaus are sluts for  _dominant_  personalities, like us. You spend ninety-nine percent of your life being passive and limp-dicked. Even if you force-bonded him, what makes you think he’d be hot for you?”  
  
“Because I can reach him in places none of you could ever dream of.” Ben said, turning to look at them at last. His eyes were blown so dark his pupils were invisible, sharpened alpha canines out as he spoke, dangerously soft. “Klaus could see it too. How all he had to do was whine his consent and I’d take you all out for him, then claim him in a pool of your blood, with my tongue and dick and yeah, I know you’re thinking it, my tentacles too. _It_ wants to  _mate_  him.” Ben was breathing so heavily that Diego deeply regretted asking, scared that the Horror was about to burst out of Ben's chest and devour them all right now for acting like such petty little bitches. “I didn’t need to prove myself though - the promise of the best fuck of his life has already been made. He’ll be so dependent on me that you three won’t get a look in. Hell, if you’re lucky, I’ll let him pity-fuck fuck you now and again, but you will never have him the way I will.”   
  
“The Horror wants him?” Diego repeated weakly. No amount of losing to Luther during sparring had prepared him for the level of inadequacy he was feeling right now.  
  
Ben’s eyes flashed as they landed on Diego. “If you don’t believe me, I’m sure your superior sense of smell will recognize how satisfied he’ll be after I’ve had my turn. It doesn’t matter how much cum you cover him in, Diego, it’s not gonna change the fact that every part of his soul belongs to me.”  
  
Diego gulped. If he had a tail, it would be firmly in between his legs. He stole a quick look at Five and Luther and was relieved to see they looked similarly cowed in the face of their mild brother’s sudden power trip, rescinding their pheromones almost sheepishly.   
  
Diego broke first. “I’m gonna go jerk off.”   
  
“Yeah.” Luther nodded all too quickly, turning to follow Diego out, Five stomping after them and muttering something about how his omega fleshlight understood his needs better than Klaus ever could anyway.   
  
If Diego was a hunter, then Ben was a predator, and that made all of them his prey. It was easy to forget that sometimes, since he was so reticent to wield his powers, but Ben’s assertion of dominance had killed their libidos much more effectively than the cold shower ever could have. 


	7. Diego/Klaus -A/B/O, PTA Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fill from the kink meme, with a few minor edits. I didn't post it before because I was flirting with expanding it, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to do that any time soon because of being busy with IRL stuff. It's still one of my favorite things I've written though, even if its pretty vanilla, so I figured I should finally just post what I consider to be the completed fill (for now) ♥
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: none this is wholesome!!...aside from references to domestic abuse + some predatory behaviour/derogatory language from VP Harold Jenkins and OMCs.

Diego had only heard about the illustrious Tommy’s Mom in passing. Usually in the confines of the Alpha Teacher’s Lounge, when his co-workers were updating their Top Ten Milf lists, no better than schoolboys themselves.   
  
They had a number of categories. Tommy’s Mom usually landed pretty high on the ranks of  _Young Milf_  and  _Easy_.   
  
_Easy_  was a term they liberally applied to all of the unmated Mothers. There was usually a lot of cross-pollination between that and  _Young Milf_.  
  
Diego had only been working at the school for just over a year now, and had done his best to keep his head down and steer clear of involving himself in boundary-overstepping knothead behavior, but the arrival of Parent-Teacher Night had gotten the other alpha teachers sniffing the air again. The trail for Tommy’s Mom lead straight to Diego.  
  
“Gotta love milf season.” Mr. Jenkins, the fucking Vice Principle of the school, clapped him on the back. “Your lucky night, Diego. Hope you brought a condom - unless he’s knocked up again, then you can risk barebacking him”  
  
“Protection all the way, bro, you do not want that little minx trying to babytrap you.” That was the Gym Coach, all-knowing. “That kid of his is a fucking nightmare.”  
  
“Make sure you schedule him last.” Jenkins had winked confidentially, taking Diego aside like he was doing him some grand favor. “Then you can take as much time as you want with him, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Diego hoped he never got to a point in his sad, thankless career as a public elementary school teacher where preying on his students’ omega Mothers at Parent-Teacher Conferences was the highlight of his year. He might be unmated, but he’s not a predator.   
  
Tommy’s Mom is late. He’s also Diego’s last appointment for the night, but not because Diego had scheduled him that way. He had called Diego frantically an hour before he was due and begged to take the latest slot. Diego had heard the sound of a baby crying in the background and his alpha brain had agreed immediately, even if his rational brain hated staying at the school for any longer than what he was getting paid for.  
  
Diego considers packing up and heading out for the night when his ears prick at the sound of wheels coming closer to his office. The door opens, with some difficulty, and Diego soon realizes why when he sees a skinny ankle stick out to keep ajar and a huge baby carriage appear in the frame.  
  
“Here, let me-”  
  
Diego scrambles to his feet and races to open the door wider, spreading one arm out to hold it in place. He’s met by the sight of a nest of brown curly hair, the omega’s head tilted down, and a generous glimpse down his cleavage. He’s already talking a mile a minute and doesn’t so much as glance in Diego’s direction.  
  
“I’m so sorry I’m late, I couldn’t get this one to settle and the bus didn’t show up, then I got here and the janitors had already started pulling down the directory arrows so I couldn’t find your office-” The omega’s slim backside presses against Diego’s front as he struggles to rotate the carriage and wheel it into the office. “Blah blah blah, excuses excuses. I know you probably just want to tell me how difficult my son is and go home already.”  
  
His plain black dress really is a little too low cut, Diego thinks conservatively, looking like it’s been tugged down too far. Walking with a baby wasn’t much of a deterrent for an alpha if he had his eyes set on an unmated omega. To some, it just made them an even easier target.   
  
Number One on the  _Easy_  list, three years running: Tommy’s Mom.  
  
“No, don’t apologize.” Diego closes his door, watching the omega park the carriage in front of his desk and then stop to smooth his dress down over his thighs, his back to Diego. He can’t help but marvel at how such a slender frame could have given birth to the baby in the carriage. “I’d love to talk about Tommy.”  
  
The omega let’s out a dry, high-pitched laugh. “Oh, good one.” He does a double-take as Diego returns to the other side of his desk, as if noticing him for the first time. “Nice turtleneck.”  
  
“Thanks-”   
  
Diego’s mouth goes dry when he sees Tommy’s Mom’s face. None of his co-workers had mentioned how  _pretty_  he was going to be. Diego is struck by his big green eyes and plush lips, positively doll-like, which along with his figure-hugging dress, is almost enough to knock Diego off-balance. But that’s not the only reason he’s been staring for too long.   
  
He can’t tear his gaze away from the huge, fresh bruise purpling the cheek under the omega’s right eye.   
  
Diego clears his throat, catching himself. “I’m Mr. Hargreeves.” He holds out his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, um-”  
  
“Just call me Klaus.” Klaus says quickly, shaking Diego’s hand. “I don’t go by whatever slave name they’ve got me under on the registrar anymore.”  
  
Diego carefully schools his expression as his eyes flick to the omega’s smooth, unmarked neck. It’s bold for an omega to announce that he’s unmated in the presence of an alpha, especially in a one-on-one setting, where it’s generally frowned upon for unbonded omegas and alphas to be alone together without an implication of some sexual service about to take place. Most omegas prepared for such situations by wearing a fake wedding ring, or an artificial scent, or pretending their mate was waiting for them in the car, lest some lecherous alpha take advantage of their close-quarters. Diego can’t help but wonder what the breaking point had been for Klaus to not even bother with keeping up the pretense of being mated.  
  
“In that case, feel free to call me Diego. If you want.”   
  
Klaus’s eyebrows raise a little. Diego is trying to make it clear they’re on even footing here, without the power imbalance of Klaus having to refer to him as mister, or worse, _sir_ , whilst Diego refers to him by his first name, especially as he thinks they have to be around the same age. But maybe it reads as too familiar. Like Diego’s hitting on him.   
  
“Well, thanks for waiting for me. Mr. Diaz.”   
  
Klaus slings himself down in the chair opposite the desk and adjusts his bra almost defiantly. There’s a little bit of spit-up on the collar of his dress that draws Diego’s attention. He quickly darts his eyes back to Klaus’s bruised face, but Klaus definitely caught him looking. Great. He probably already thinks Diego’s just another alpha asshole checking out his rack.  
  
“It was no bother, really.” Diego sits down too, feeling chastised. “It’s been a pleasure to meet and get to know your son this first semester.”  
  
“Please, you can cut the bullshit.” Diego flinches at the harsh language. “Tomas is a handful. None of his other teachers have ever had the pleasure of teaching him, you can be honest with me.”  
  
Diego frowns, ready to object, when something else clicks in his mind. “Hold up, his name  _is_  pronounced Tomas? I asked him and he told me just to call him Tommy.”  
  
“His Dad made everyone call him Tommy.” Klaus wrinkles his nose. “Said nobody would see it was a German spelling and just call him Thomas. And the bastard was right, for the most part.” He gives Diego a small, grateful smile. “Thanks for catching that.”  
  
Diego wonders if Tommy’s Dad is the same one who’s been smacking Klaus around tonight. He quickly blocks the thought out, trying to focus, but a nagging part of his alpha subconscious is too hung up on the fact he has a recently abused omega mother in his presence to fully concentrate on staying professional.  
  
“Well, I’m the new guy at this school, so I don’t know what the other teachers have to say about Tommy.” A lie.  _Handful_  was putting it mildly. “But I’ve loved having him in my class. He’s a bright kid, full of energy. Never seen a student get so excited when the paints come out. And yeah, I’ll be honest, he’s a little shit sometimes, and a total smartass, but he’s witty enough to back it up, I’ll give him that.”   
  
“Yeah.” Klaus says quietly, his expression softening as he studies Diego. “Everyone always says he gets that from me.”

Diego smiles, wondering how to phrase the next part of what he's been planning to say. He knows some parents would take offense to it, or worse, deny it outright, but Diego has but he has a feeling Klaus isn't going to be one of those parents.

   
“I just think the kid needs some additional support.”  
  
Klaus sits upright.  
  
“I tell the other teachers this at  _every_  meeting.” He throws his arms out wildly, curls bouncing. “You know how many times I’ve asked them for additional teaching support? They always push my request back, because they only review those freakin’  _‘learning disability requirements’_  once a year and conveniently ‘lose the paperwork’ by the time it comes round.”  
  
Diego wishes he was surprised. A lot of teachers wanted to pawn off unruly young alpha students with teething problems. He would know - he used to be one of those students. “I'm sorry to hear that, Klaus." He allows himself to grin. "You know what? I’ll put in several recommendations to the board myself. In fact, I'd love the chance to annoy the hell out of them about it."  
  
“You would do that?” Klaus shifts. It’s subtle. A cross of his legs that gives Diego a glimpse up his thighs. “It’s just that, every time I come to these meetings, he has these teachers who are just the worst kind of alpha assholes -” He leans forward. Diego steels himself to keep his eyes above the neckline. “I mean, no offense, I know those are your co-workers -”  
  
Diego waves his hand. “Nah, some of them are assholes.”   
  
That little grateful smile again. “They’ve all already made their mind up about me, you know? About Tomas. What kind of lesson is that to learn? That you’re too much work to help so we’re going to leave you behind?”  
  
Diego is about to respond, because this is all hitting a little too close to home for him, when Klaus’s baby starts to cry.   
  
“Sorry, she’s been fussing all night, can I pick her up?” Diego nods quickly, uncomfortable that Klaus feels he has to ask for his permission. Klaus reaches into the carriage, carefully lifting the little pink bundle to his chest and settling them both down again. “Ah. It’s okay, liebchen. I know you’re tired. Mommy is too. So’s Mr. Diaz.” Diego feels compelled to object again but Klaus flashes him another smile, adjusting the baby a little so Diego can see her frowning little face. “So be good and don’t steal all his attention away and the sooner we can all go home, right?”  
  
Diego feels any last attempt to stay strictly professional melt away as he watches them. He’s always been a soft touch for babies. “She’s a cutie.”  
  
Klaus huffs a laugh through his nose, derisively, but he looks pleased, rocking her back and forth a little. She quietens.   
  
“They all just think I can’t control Tommy, that’s what it is. Last time I came in, the teacher, he - " Klaus's eyes flash with something dark and Diego can tell he's censoring himself when he takes a deep before before continuing. "He flipped it back on me and said it must be something at home that’s causing Tommy to be so  _stunted_. Stunted, can you believe that?” Klaus cradles his baby closer, eyebrows knitting together. “People draw all of these conclusions. All these stereotypes that make me ‘unfit’ and means I must be doing a bad job of raising him. You know all the bullshit people say about alpha sons and their unmated omega mothers...”   
  
Oh, Diego knew alright. It was a particularly sordid fetish that had strangely infiltrated mainstream media, similar to schoolgirl outfits or daddy kinks, the young alpha fantasy about cuckolding his Father and losing his first knot to his Mother’s pussy. It was relatively harmless, often joked about in sitcoms, but there was still enough stigma surrounding single Mothers for it to be thrown in their faces. All alphas had deep-rooted oedipal complexes, and Diego can’t judge anyone for that (he  _loves_  his Mom) but it makes his back stiffen instinctively to recall the lewd comments he and his Mother would get when walking alone at night.  
  
“My Mom raised me and my sisters single-handedly too.” Diego says, gently. “I understand. People are depraved. And any educator should know a hell of a lot better than to be so flippant about it.”  
  
“Huh.” The way Klaus is looking at him makes Diego’s throat tighten. Klaus gives a tiny shake of his head, blinking. “Sorry, I just wasn’t prepared for you to not be a piece of shit.”

Diego is struggling to come up with a professional-sounding response to that when he's saved by Klaus's baby  tugging down the collar of his dress, exposing an alarming amount of his bare right breast.

Diego makes a big deal of averting his gaze to a spot above Klaus's head as Klaus huffs a laugh, sounding too exhausted to be embarrassed.   
  
“Great, she's hungry. Do you mind if I just-” Klaus is already tugging his tit out of dress. “Or I can go outside, if it makes you uncomfortable- ?”  
  
“No, uh, don’t - don’t mind me.” Diego says, a little dumbly, because his eyes are straining in the effort to keep them trained on Klaus’s face. “No point in wasting time outside when we can keep talking in here.”  
  
Klaus looks down, busying himself with bringing his baby to latch, and Diego thinks he sees just the hint of a pink blush on his cheeks. It’s lovely. 

He has to resist the urge to cross his legs when he hears the sound of suckling, feeling hot with shame that he can’t even sit in the same room as a breastfeeding omega without his mind going straight to the gutter. It’s the smell that gets him, emanating from Klaus in waves, soft and sweet and  _creamy_ , and Diego can’t help but steal generous inhales of it. He steals a guilty glance at his chest. His boobs are pretty big, for a male omega, full and heavy with milk, and it takes a lot of self-control on Diego’s part to not let any approving pheromones out into the air.   
  
“What’s her name?” He asks, tightly, before his brain can wander into full knothead territory.   
  
“Krista.”  
  
“Krista and Tomas.” Diego nods. “I’m sensing a theme, Klaus.”  
  
“And Oskar. He’s in Pre-K right now, sensitive little soul, total opposite of Tomas.” Klaus says, wistfully. “I’m happy I got a little girl to spoil this time round, though.”  
  
Statistics flash in Diego’s mind, uninvited. Three kids. Years apart. Unmated omega, unplanned pregnancies, different dads.  _Easy_.

He imagines going to the school board, to Jenkins, the head of it, and pleading the case to give this omega’s son more expensive, individual support. He already knows what the outcome is going to be. Maybe it’s his scent clouding Diego’s head, or maybe it’s the bruise on his face or the baby on his teat, but Diego’s alpha is suddenly furious at the idea of Klaus being laughed off by the school board.  
  
“I could tutor Tommy myself.” Diego blurts out. “After school, maybe once a week?”  
  
Klaus scoffs, immediately dismissive. “You don’t get paid nearly enough for that.”  
  
The baby pops off of Klaus’s nipple and Diego glances away politely, clearing his throat as he listens to Klaus tuck his breast back in.  
  
“It’s not that big of a deal. Just until we get it passed through the board." Diego says, wincing when he remembers an incident that occurred just last week, when Tommy had gotten frustrated by a word he couldn't pronounce properly during reading time, and even more frustrated when one of the other alpha kids had started sniggering about it. Diego doesn't have the heart to tell Klaus he had to talk Tommy down from throwing a chair at him. "I think it could benefit Tommy's temperament lot.”  
  
Klaus looks at him wearily. “And why would you do this for me?”  
  
Diego has to tell his alpha brain off for bristling instinctively at the question - it’s understandable that Klaus would be still suspicious of him. Diego doesn’t want to think about the kinds of sordid proposals his co-workers have made to Klaus in the past.  
  
Or whether Klaus has ever accepted any of them.  
  
“I used to have a stutter.” Diego offers, honestly.   
  
Klaus bites his lip again. “A stutter?”  
  
“A bad one. Like, life...stunting, you could say.” Diego ventures. “Tommy’s falling behind a little in his reading group. I think some individual tutoring could help build his confidence.”  
  
“You would really do that?” Klaus looks emotional again and for a moment, Diego thinks he might actually cry. “Tomas actually likes you, you know."

Diego tries not sound too surprised. "Oh yeah?"

Klaus shrugs and lets out a wet laugh, like he can't quite fathom Tommy liking a teacher either. "Something about you must calm him down."

Tommy ended up not throwing the chair at him after all, so Diego guesses there must be some truth to that.

   
“This is something that should have been taken care of a long time ago. I’m sorry you didn’t get help any sooner.” Diego writes his phone number down in a pad and rips it out, passing it to Klaus, who takes it and, with a somewhat sheepish look, folds it and tucks down his bra. “Just call me and we’ll set up a time that works for us both.”  
  
Klaus rubs his watery eyes with the back of his hands, carefully, wincing as he presses against his bruise. “Oh, Christ, you’d think _I_ was the baby with all these waterworks." He stands abruptly, and Diego follows, like a mirror image. "Sorry, I’ve had such a long day.”

"Don't be sorry." Diego says, watching Klaus settling Krista back into her carriage. "I'm glad you made it."

Klaus looks up to give him a heart-stopping smile. “Thank you, Diego.”  
  
“It's nothing. Just doing my job.” Diego says, then immediately almost tripping over his desk in his haste to rush over and pull his office door open for Klaus. “And if you need to call me about - anything else, at all - about, um, Tommy, that is- it’s not been that long since I moved here and I don’t have a lot going on, so-.”  
  
“Come on, big handsome guy like you, you must have better things to be doing during your time off than listening to your students’ Moms complain.” Klaus gives him another sweet, self-deprecating laugh as he wheels the carriage through the door. Diego feels his alpha preen at the compliment, trailing after him.  
  
“Not really.”

  
“I hope you get out of this school soon. You’re clearly too good for it.” Klaus says, looking charmed. “But the selfish part of me hopes you stay long enough to help Tomas out.”  
  
“Trust me, I’m going to give 'em hell at the next meeting.”  
  
“Closing time, Diego!”  
  
Speak of the fucking Devil. Jenkins is heading down the corridor towards them, a spring in his step and strange smile on his face. Diego frowns when he looks down to see Klaus has gone stiff as a board beside him.  
  
Diego gives Jenkins a tight grin, careful to keep his sharp incisors hidden. He hates the guy, but he’s still his superior. “We were just heading out, Harold.”  
  
“Well if it isn’t Tommy’s Mom!” Jenkins makes an exaggerated exclamation as he reaches them. “So nice to see you again, sweetheart. Looking beautiful.” His mean eyes flick from Klaus’s bruise to Diego, then to the carriage. “Oh! Looks like the stork has come again. How  _darling_.”  
  
Klaus keeps his head down. “Hello, Mr. Jenkins. Sir.”   
  
Jenkins sidles up close beside Klaus, personal space be damned, and places a hand next to his on the handle of the carriage to peer inside. Diego bristles at the way he snakes his other palm to settle on the small of Klaus’s back, fingers spreading to tease over the pert swell of his ass, how he sniffs his hair. Klaus shudders but doesn’t flinch away.    
  
“Want me to walk you to the bus stop, honey? It’s dark out and you’ve got this lovely little baby to worry about.” Jenkins’ gaze stays on Klaus’s unmarked neck, an ugly smirk on his face. “Or I could drive you-”  
  
“I’m giving him a ride, actually.” Diego hates sounding like a posterizing asshole, but Jenkins is touching Klaus like he has some right to his body and Diego has a terrifying suspicion that Klaus isn’t going to refuse Jenkins’ offer if he doesn’t intervene. “Thank you, Harold.”  
  
“Oh.” Jenkins slides his hand down Klaus’s waist, subtly grabbing a handful of his asscheek. Klaus doesn't react. Jenkins steps away to pat Diego’s tense shoulder. “Enjoy your ride, Diaz.”  
  
He gives Klaus one last lingering look and continues down the hall.   
  
“I fucking hate that guy.” Diego says, once he’s sure he’s out of earshot. His alpha is almost deafening in his head, telling him to chase Jenkins down and pounce. He’s also shaking with rage at himself for standing by and letting him manhandle Klaus like that . “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let him-”  
  
“Could you walk me to the bus stop?” Klaus interrupts, not looking up, his frail form still wound up tight. “In case he comes back for me?”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Diego hesitates. It is late. He knows the busses are irregular at this time. And Klaus looks so small, so cold, like a gust of wind could knock him over. “Or I could give you a ride, for real?”  
  
He watches Klaus swallow, hands gripping the handles of the carriage tightly. “I should let you go home.”  
  
Diego is going to be tired as hell in the morning. “I won’t sleep if I don’t know you’re home safe.” Then, catching himself. “But no pressure. I can also be an excellent chaperone to the bus stop.”  
  
_God, your such a white knight sometimes_ , Eudora had told him once, teasingly.   
  
Klaus looks up finally. The corridor lights shine on his bruise, but also catches the shimmer of his big green eyes. “I’m staying at my brother’s house tonight.”  
  
  
  
  
They make companionable small talk on the drive, Klaus sitting next to Diego in the front and Krista is strapped in the back. Klaus is a little more subdued than earlier and Diego itches to ask him about Jenkins, but restrains himself. Klaus’s eyes are flickering shut and he’s relaxed in his seat, clearly not reading Diego as a threat.  
  
“How come you have a baby seat in the back?” Klaus asks, innocuously.   
  
“I take my niece out a lot on the weekends. My sister and her husband are always busy with work.” Diego says. He loves his niece, she’s a total brat. “I’m like the fun Uncle.”  
  
Klaus plays with the hem of his dress. Diego has to focus on keeping his eyes on the road, because Klaus is so distractingly pretty like his, all sleepy smiles and giving off a calm, maternal scent. The faint remnants of  _milk_  clings to the air in his car and Diego feels somewhat dizzy on it. “You want kids?”   
  
“Yeah. Like, ten of them.” Diego says and Klaus snorts. “Family’s really important to me, I guess. I’d like to have a big one, some day”  
  
“So why haven’t you started it yet?”  
  
A loaded question. Diego lifts his eyebrows at Klaus who shrugs, shamelessly.   
  
“Haven’t found the right person.”  
  
Klaus makes an amused sound, turning his face to look out the window. Diego thinks he might be assessing his bruised face in the wing mirror. “You’re smart. I guess that’s why you’re a teacher.”   
  
“My friends told me I was wasting my life doing this, so thanks.”  
  
“Yeah. You really must like kids, to put up with elementary school politics.” Klaus says, then he sits upright, pointing to the end of the street. “Just pull in up here.”   
  
They’re not too far out of Diego’s way and it won’t take him long to get home. Diego can’t help but wonder where Klaus’s actual apartment is, who he shares it with, who could be twisted enough to raise their hand to someone so vulnerable and defenseless.  
  
“Tommy’s sleeping over here too. And Oskar.” Klaus says as Diego parks the car, like he can read Diego’s mind. He stares down at his hands. “Um. I just want you to know, I had a really bad day today. And I never have a good experience at these things, ever, so I really had to psyche myself up to even come in. I usually feel even more awful about myself than usual when I leave.”  
  
Diego can’t help the growl that escapes his lips. “The school should be a safe environment for everyone, not just alphas, and it's bullshit that it's not.” He feels oddly reluctant to remove his seatbelt as he watches Klaus slide out of his own. “I’m gonna complain about obnoxious alpha behavior at our next faculty meeting.”  
  
“Thanks again, Diego.” The upward quirk of his lips that Klaus gives him is so sad and sweet. “For restoring my faith in the public schooling system.”   
  
Diego’s throat is tight. “Lets touch base soon, okay? About Tommy’s tutoring.”   
  
Klaus nods and sits back in his seat, but doesn’t move to get out. Something about his tense posture gives Diego pause.   
  
“That Vice-Principal of yours?” Klaus begins shakily, not looking at Diego, staring straight out the front window. “Is a fucking predator. He told me I either had to put out or he’d call child services on me if I tried begging him for special support one more time.”  
  
“What the fuck-”  
  
“So maybe, if you are serious about tutoring Tomas, please don’t tell him after all?”  
  
Diego looks down. A cold sensation curls in his gut.   
  
Klaus’s hand is on his leg, rubbing, meaningfully.   
  
_Giving it up so easily_ , his alpha voice rumbles,  _He’ll be a slut for your knot, grateful an unmated stud like you is even giving a desperate omega whore like him the time of day-_  
  
“I’d invite you inside.” Klaus faces him again, his expression so strained and hopeful. His fingers move further up Diego’s thigh. “But everyone will be sleeping-”  
  
_Easy_. It would be so easy. It’s been such a long time since Diego has been with anyone and his traitorous mind supplies himself with images that make his pants tight. Klaus’s full lips wrapped around his cock, his hands slipping under that low-hanging collar and letting those heavy, milky breasts spill out, soft thighs parting around Diego’s waist and offering him a warm, willing heat to sink inside of-  
  
_I don’t deserve a pat on the back for not taking advantage of an exhausted single omega mother who needs a helping hand_ , Diego tells his alpha furiously,  _I don’t need anything in return._  
  
Diego grabs Klaus’s hand before he can find his blossoming erection.  
  
“Can I take you on a date some time?” He asks quickly, heart thudding. He rubs his thumb soothingly over Klaus’s fingers.   
  
Klaus sits back, his other hand reaching to touch his bruised eye. He pulls out of Diego’s grip bitterly. “You don’t have to take pity on me-”  
  
“I’m not.” Diego has to fight not to raise his voice as Klaus opens his car door and gets out. “Hey, Klaus, I’m serious.”  
  
Diego jumps out of the car and runs around to his boot, pulling out the carriage as Klaus pulls Krista out of the baby seat, arranging her in his arms.   
  
“Sorry, I should be used to embarrassing myself by now.” Klaus says, not meeting his gaze as he tries to push Diego away from the handles of the carriage. Diego stays put. “Seriously, thank you for the ride, I’m sorry, you can go and laugh about what a slut _Tommy’s Mom_ is with all your co-workers tomorrow-”  
  
The thought of the Alpha Lounge makes Diego see red. He takes a deep breath.  
  
“I just don’t think Tommy would appreciate it if I show up to every tutoring session with a box of chocolates and flowers, trying to put the moves on his Mom right there in front of him.” Diego cuts over him, trying to shrug, all nonchalant, but he’s giving Klaus his most winning smile. “Do you?”  
  
“So what’s the deal, you keep body parts in your fridge? You only vote for Alpha Rights? You put pineapple on your pizza?” Klaus is looking up at Diego like he isn’t sure if he wants to kiss him or spray him with mace. “You have eyes. You can see how much of a walking disaster I am. So what’s wrong with you?”  
  
“I do like pineapple on pizza.” Diego admits, warmth spreading in his chest when Klaus ducks his head, hiding a smile.   
  
“One date. And once you realize how terrible I am, I still want it in writing that you’re going to look out for my son, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Diego says, standing aside to let Klaus put his baby in the carriage. “Can I walk you to your door?”  
  
Klaus shakes his head in disbelief, but he jerks his chin at Diego as he starts to wheel the carriage up the garden path, shaking his head. "Serial killer. Gotta be a serial killer."  
  


  
  
The next morning ,Diego’s good mood is immediately soured the moment he opens the door to the Alpha Lounge and sees Jenkins talking animatedly, hands cupping imaginary breasts.   
  
“-Should have seen the size of his tits-”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
  
They all look up at Diego when he enters.   
  
“What’s the matter, Diaz? Pissed off that another alpha had clearly got a chance to rough him up before you did last night?" Jenkins lets out a schoolboy snigger. "Or did you get a little carried away and give him that shiner yourself, stud?"  
  
Diego bares his fangs and throws Jenkins up against the wall, aggression leaking from his pores and smothering the room. Jenkins, predictably, can’t compete with his pheromones and begins to keen for mercy.  
  
Diego drops him in disgust.   
  
"You're a real sicko, you know that?"  
  
Jenkins rubs his neck, his face hot with humiliation. “You want to watch yourself, new guy. You just strangled the head of the schoolboard.”  
  
“Leave your students’ moms the fuck alone, okay?” Diego looks around at the other teachers, who have frozen, backs arched. “Or I’m heading straight to the _other_  teacher's lounge and telling them all about your creepy little  _milf_  lists.”  
  
He storms out, anger pulsing in his veins, but grins when he feels his phone buzzing. He has a text from Klaus.   
  
_Wednesday nights after school, for tutoring?_  
  
Diego types back so quickly he almost drops his phone.  _Works for me._    
  
_Greaaaat. I wanted to get at least one free session in before we have our inevitably bad first date. How does Saturday sound?_  
  
He might be the new public enemy of the Alpha Lounge, but Diego’s glad at least one good thing came out of milf season.


	8. Bad Heat: A/B/O, OMC/Klaus, Diego/Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a dry spell because of IRL commitments (or lack of commitments because my new job fell through OTL) so I wrote this dark n nasty lil A/B/O PWP to break my hiatus...Chapter-Specific tags/warnings for: rape (heavy implication Klaus is drugged into his heat), underage sex + underage voyeurism (Diego is forced to watch Klaus getting bred + the prompt asked for them to be 16-17 here), forced impregnation, derogatory language, references to sex trafficking. Oh, plus Diego is corrupted & turns into Darkest Timeline!Diego at the end too, I'm sorry! There is no happy ending here. 
> 
> OG Prompt is here: https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=1079580#cmt1079580

"So your siblings left you behind, huh?" 

The huge alpha was grinning, all-teeth. He was wearing an expensive suit, ironed impeccably, and his silver cufflinks caught the light as he locked the bedroom door. 

There was no doubt about it - Cufflinks was the Ringleader they'd been looking for. 

Diego grit his teeth and struggled against the ropes his wrists were bound with. His left wrist, his throwing hand, had already been snapped by one of Cufflinks' hired muscle. He could feel the bones of his right one protest, threatening to pop out of place too. It made Diego feet weak and useless in a way that was foreign, that made him sick to his stomach, made him _mad_. If only he hadn't been distracted by stupid Klaus and his stupid heat- 

Klaus had been babbling about getting injected with something, insisting his heat wasn't due yet, that he wouldn't be dumb enough to skip his pill and start leaking slick all over the corridor of an internationally renowned omega sex trafficker. Diego wasn't sure he believed him, because it seemed too convenient that this supposed drugging had happened whilst Klaus was on lookout duty, when nobody else was around to see, and he somehow found his way back to find them _without_ getting mounted by all the alpha creeps that were swarming this sham of a hotel. But he'd also been too pissed off at Klaus for catching him off-guard with his stupid heat pheromones and getting his wrist snapped like a chump to really listen at the time. 

Now Diego was starting to think there might be some truth to it. 

Their siblings _had_ left them both behind, and were probably being heroic and freeing the kidnapped omega sex slaves in the basement. Or not. Cufflinks' and his men had seemed a little too prepared for their arrival. 

Cufflinks himself cut an imposing figure, silver-haired but robust, in pique physical condition for a man his age. Pure alpha, clearly of legacy stock. His pheromones were thick and permeated the vicinity like an invisible smoke bomb when he found their hiding spot, aggressive and smothering. Diego, still yet to mature into full alphahood, had been momentarily stunned by the scent. It was humiliating - to be dominated just through his senses alone, brought down to his knees like a pup and turned bitch. It had given Cufflinks enough time to kick Diego over and tie his hands back, unable to reach his knives. 

Leaving them both utterly defenseless. 

Cufflinks circled Klaus, reminding Diego of an apex predator who had just happened upon a smaller predator's prey - it didn't belong to him, but he was more than ready to take the lion's share. 

"I was kinda hoping the whole gang would stay behind to protect this one" The alpha's eyes gleamed cruelly, toeing Klaus with his boot, like he was checking his meal for a pulse. Klaus answered with a whimper, curling impossibly tighter into a fetal position. "I never would have trusted an unpresented little runt like you with such a pretty bitch."

Diego's stomach flipped. He could _smell_ the rush of slick that Klaus responded with. Cufflinks' sharp smile widened and he forced his boot in between Klaus's clenched thighs, rubbing. 

Diego felt sick, but also hot, all-over. 

He might not have popped his first knot yet, but even his under-developed alpha body wasn't immune to the pull of an omega in heat. 

"F-f-fuck you." He spat out. 

"Careful." Cufflinks warned, kneeling to grab Klaus by the scruff of his neck and rolling him onto his back with ease. "I was going to ship you and the rest of your mongrel siblings off to some fighting rings - you'd probably do well there, scrappy mutt like you - but I could always put a bullet between your eyes instead."

Diego bared his teeth, ready to bite back, when Klaus let out a sob. 

"Please don't, _ngh_ , hurt him." 

Diego thought Klaus was beyond rational thought, had been humping a pillow and begging Diego to mount him before Cufflinks had abruptly entered the room, so it made his heart ache to realize that Klaus was still cognizant enough to recognize the threat in the air. That he was still thinking of Diego's safety, even with all the danger they had found themselves in. 

"Sweet." Cufflinks said, with a mockery of a smile, forcing two thick fingers between Klaus's lips. "Such a sweet mouth. Use it right and I might let your brother out of this room alive." 

Klaus moaned around the intrusion, his flushed cheeks hollowing and sucking down on Cufflinks' fingers in a way that made Diego's dick twitch and his stomach fill with disgust.

"Good girl." Cufflinks praised. Klaus's scent spiked with excitement, always over-eager to please. "I think you'll make a nice addition to my collection." 

Klaus didn't fight back as the large alpha began to remove his uniform, piece by piece, and Cufflinks' ignored Diego's curses as he stripped his omega brother almost bare, hands lingering over his panties, almost reverently. Klaus squirmed impatiently, eager to be helped out of the soaked material. 

"Hold still, sweetie, I want to take a good look at that little prize between your legs." 

Diego had seen Klaus naked before, but it was years ago, back when Grace had deemed them young enough to still share a bathtime and Reginald hadn't yet given them his extremely dry brand of sex education. Back then, even though he knew Klaus's body was different to his - smaller, weaker, softer - Diego hadn't known exactly what Klaus had nestled behind his penis, just that it was something Diego had been expressly warned not to look or touch. 

He knew he should look away, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't still curious. 

Cufflinks slid Klaus's white panties over his ankles. They hit the marble floor, wetly.

"Damn." Cufflinks groaned, nostrils flaring. "Now that is quite the prize indeed."

"Please." Klaus was shivery, sweaty, a little like Diego had seen him at the dinner table once, during one of the many occasions Dad was weaning him off of his latest drug of choice. But Klaus was always cold during those times. Now, as he parted his slick, colt-like thighs wide open to reveal his erection, Diego could feel the warmth radiating from his naked body in waves. "Please. 'Hurts."

Cufflinks tugged at Klaus's hard little omega cocklet, flicking it like a toy. He chuckled when Klaus cried and immediately came, weak spurts of cum landing on his smooth abdomen. 

But that wasn't where Diego was looking. His eyes had zoned in on what else was between Klaus's legs, no longer blocked from view. 

"Such a pretty pussy." Cufflinks said approvingly, and Diego hated the part of his clouded alpha brain that vehemently agreed. "Do you need me to make it feel better?"

Klaus keened and bucked his skinny hips up, clearly eager to be played with, his pink omega clit pushing past the lips, glistening and standing to attention. Diego bit his lip so hard he could taste blood when Klaus reached his fingers down to try and touch himself, groaning impatiently.

"No." Cufflinks barked, and Klaus cowered, immediately dropping his hand and going roadkill-still. Cufflinks squeezed the soft, tiny mound of his left tit in punishment. It should have been sore, but instead Klaus only mewled and pushed back up into the touch. "Tell alpha what you want."

"Want you, alpha."

The wrinkles around Cufflinks' eyes deepened in amusement. "Can you say 'Fill me up, Alpha'?" 

"Fill me up, Alpha." Klaus repeated, all breathy-voiced and fuck-me-eyes. 

Cufflinks kneaded Klaus's chest harder. "Now call me Daddy."

Klaus's voice rose an octave, cracking. "Fill me up, Daddy-"

It was only when Diego saw Cufflinks' hands rush to unbuckle his belt and heard the sound of him unzipping that the reality of what was about to happen really hit him.

"S-Stop." Diego renewed his struggling, cursing his stutter. "He doesn't know what he's saying, he doesn't want this, you creepy old fuck-"

Cufflinks actually did stop, much to Diego's surprise. The older alpha's impressive erection strained against his silk briefs. He held Klaus's sobbing, writhing body in place with one hand over his stomach, like he was nothing more than a misbehaving kitten.

"Maybe so." Cufflinks heaved one shoulder in a shrug, considering Diego with some interest. "But how can you expect me to resist such a tempting piece of bait when he's offering himself up on a platter?" 

And-

And Diego's words caught in his throat. His over-stimulated alpha brain couldn't think of an argument for that logic. 

Cufflinks waited, patiently, for Diego to answer. When he didn't, Cufflinks chuckled.

"That's what I thought." He said, almost pleasantly. He used two fingers to spread Klaus's slick pussy open. "Now watch closely as I put this poor little quim out of its misery. Maybe you'll even learn a thing or two."

"Mm, yes, _yes_ -"

Diego could feel his cock stirring to full attention as he watched, and no amount of unsexy thoughts could temper it back down. Klaus both looked and sounded pornographic as Cufflinks fingered him open, no more modest than the omega bitch in the tape Five had once stolen from an adult video store. His back was arched and his chest was thrust forward, his nipples rosy and peaked, as if begging to be sucked. 

"I had a little bet going with my boys about you, the umbrella academy's own omega." Cufflinks huffed, the bead of sweat rolling down his temple giving away his excitement. His pupils were blown fat, and his scent was becoming even stronger, the kind of smell that told any lingering threats to keep a clear distance. "Most of them insisted your brothers had to be tag-teaming you left and right, but I had a feeling your Daddy would be keeping you a virgin. Call it an old man's intuition-"

"Daddy." Klaus repeated, dizzily. 

"That's right, angel." Cufflinks said, pulling his fingers out and pushing Klaus's thighs back. "Knowing I'm screwing your asshole Daddy over is gonna make claiming you all the sweeter."

The sound Klaus made as Cufflink's cock speared into him was almost enough to make Diego spill in his pants. There was a primal part of his brain that was telling him to maneuver his body closer, to find a better angle from which to watch Klaus's claiming. Klaus's legs were wrapped around the wide expanse of Cufflink's back, feet far from touching each other. Diego couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when Klaus's elegant neck tilted backwards, his mouth open in a silent orgasm. 

"Look, sugar." Cufflinks grasped Klaus's small face in one hand, fingers digging into his soft cheeks as he forced Klaus to look to his left. "Pay some lip service to your audience."

Klaus's eyes blew wide when he saw that Diego was staring back at him. 

"Diego?" Klaus whispered, looking mortified, like he had fully forgotten Diego was there. His face crumpled. "D-don't look." 

Then Cufflinks drove into him with a particularly powerful thrust and Klaus's cheek slid against marble floor, eyes going half-shuttered with pleasure. Diego couldn't look away. 

They kept their gazes locked as Cufflinks fucked into him, and Diego tricked himself into believing that Klaus was mouthing the syllables of his name as Cufflinks buried himself into the hilt and knotted him, tipping Klaus over into yet another orgasm.

Diego wished he could shake the torturous need to touch himself. His whole body was itching to find some godforsaken release and he tried to create some friction between his crotch and the marble floor as he watched Cufflinks pump yet another seemingly endless load of cum into Klaus's stretched pussy. When Cufflinks eventually slid out, Diego could see he was somehow still hard and ready to go again, a dash of scarlet adorning the head of his cock. 

"More." Klaus whined on cue, spreading his legs and trying to encourage Cufflinks back into him. "Please, please, alpha, it hurts, need your knot-"

"See? This is what omegas' true natures are. Knot-chasing sluts, all of them." Cufflinks snorted, smacking Klaus between the legs and making him cry out, trying to rut against the empty air. "Nothing more than empty-headed breeding machines."

Diego knew he should feel angry, offended by the violation of his omega brother, but the only feeling burning in his body was hot, guilty resentment. Resentment aimed at Klaus. 

Cufflinks entered him again and Klaus sobbed in relief, skinny arms wrapping around the alpha's thick neck as if trying to pull him in deeper, like there was a scalding hot coal inside of him that only Cufflinks could snuff out. 

"You'll make a fine little breeding bitch, won't you?" Cufflinks murmured in Klaus's ear like a spell. He pinched pink, perked nipple. "Little bit on the thin side, but we can change that. Would you like to make your new Daddy some money?"

And shit, did Klaus really have to be such a _slut_ for it? Agreeing and begging for more like a greedy little whore. Even with his heat in mind, it was hard for Diego to believe Klaus had never done this before - he was certainly taking it like a pro, his legs over his head and moaning incoherently, like he was getting fucked so good that his brain had just plain stopped working. 

"You're dumb for it, aren't you?" Cufflinks growled, a massive hand on Klaus's neck, curling. Klaus made a noise of alarm but seemed beyond the point of protest, his hips spasming as he came again. The rumbling in Cufflinks' throat grew louder and a feral look took over his eyes. "Look at that. You're aroused by your own pain. Bet I could choke you out and you'd die happy, wouldn't you, omega?"

And Klaus - was Klaus _nodding_?

As Cufflinks wrapped a second hand around Klaus's slim throat, thumbs pressing on his adam's apple, Diego had enough sense left to stop trying to rub against the floor and let out a strangled yell instead. 

"St-Stop, asshole, you'll k-kill him!"

Cufflinks's chest shuddered with laughter as Klaus's eyes rolled back into his head and he pulled out of him, flipping Klaus's limp body onto his stomach and rutting back into him. His huge, hard cock went in easily - the illusion of resistance long gone.

Diego fell onto his front as he shifted in distress, hissing as his own erection hit the ground with renewed vigor; an image of him coming in his pants as Klaus was murdered in front of him entered his mind. 

"Don't worry, pup, your litter bitch is fine. Look at his hips." Cufflinks assured him, chest shaking with laughter again. "Stupid thing. But sweet, real sweet."

Diego tried not to show how close he was to nutting when he craned his neck, and sure enough, Klaus's eyes were shut but his heated body was still working itself on Cufflinks' cock, driven by pure instinct. 

That strange, almost hateful feeling returned, coiling deeper into Diego's stomach as he watched. Cufflinks was right. Omegas really were so _stupid_. 

Klaus was so _stupid_. 

"You should be grateful, boy, that I'm passing down some life lessons to you, one alpha to another." Cufflinks said to Diego, almost conversationally, barely doing any work as Klaus whined in his sleep-like state and humped against him. "You can do anything you want to a bitch in heat and they have to forgive you for it. Knock 'em out, knock 'em around, knock 'em _up_ -" Cufflinks leered then, a hand reaching down to cup Klaus's distended tummy. "Not our fault, end of the day, if these dumb broads just can't help themselves. Tell your Daddy I did him a kind service."

Diego hadn't realized he had started rubbing himself against the floor again until he came, with a shock, swearing as he felt it spread across his shorts, thick and warm. 

Cufflinks tapped Klaus's cheek until his eyes opened, bleary but for a moment, as they focused on Diego. 

"See that, baby? If your brother wasn't tied up, he'd be lining up behind me for his turn in his sister's sweet pussy too."

And then Klaus noticed the wet patch that was sure to be showing on the crotch of Diego's shorts, and he half-gasped and half-moaned, and then his whole body seemed to go stock-still, tightening, until he dipped his spine and he came on Cufflinks' knot again.

"Shame I don't have anything to plug you up with on hand, but I have a feeling it's not really necessary." Cufflinks said, pinning Klaus in place by the back of his neck as he pulled out of him, nice and slow. Klaus collapsed against the floor without Cufflinks' cock to keep him propped upright, going down like an empty sockpuppet. "You should be thanking me, Number Two."

"What the fuck would I have to thank you for?" Diego asked raggedly, bristling at Cufflinks acting all familiar with him.

Cufflinks looked like he almost pitied Diego's stupidity. 

"For breaking him in, of course."

In the end, premeditated or not, Klaus's heat might have saved the day, Cufflinks' greed keeping him distracted for too long. He was too amused by Klaus trying to crawl on top of him and ride his dick one last time to notice Ben sneak a tentacle into the room and bash his head against a wall. 

Klaus didn't seem to care that his alpha fucktoy's brains were dripping onto the carpet. He padded in Diego's direction and reached for the zipper of his shorts, patting at his limp and sensitive dick hopefully, all fucked-out eyes and post-verbal. 

"Oh." Ben said, dripping blood onto the pristine white marble floor as he took in the sight of them. "This is what I get for volunteering to go get back-up."

 

Klaus got knocked up by Cufflinks, because obviously. 

Reginald had been full of icy anger and almost no surprise. Klaus's protests that he had been drugged into his heat fell on deaf ears, and Diego had stayed silent, even when Klaus turned his teary eyes to him. His pride was already dented enough by Cufflinks making him turn bitch, he wasn't about to go down any further in Reginald's estimation by defending Klaus and his carelessness. 

There was never a question of whether Klaus would be keeping it - anything Klaus bore was Reginald's property by proxy, and Diego figured Reginald was hoping he'd produce a baby with powers too, since the greedy fucker didn't get enough joy from fucking up the inaugural generation of the Academy the first time around. 

Reginald had monitored Klaus's pregnancy very closely (more closely than Diego thought was strictly necessary). He had all the cold judgement of an evil scientist and none of the tender warmth of a proud Father. 

"You look obscene." Reginald said at the table once, when Klaus was around eight months and had just started on the second helping of dinner that Grace insisted on heaping his plate with. She also made him wear a bib, like an overgrown child, because his new girth made it difficult for him to sit straight-backed and flush against the table how Reginald liked them, and he had kept spilling forkfuls onto the bright white of the straining uniform shirt Reginald still made him wear. 

Klaus always looked cowed by Reginald's many criticisms and tried to shrink on himself, which Diego thought was hilarious, because his swollen stomach was about the same size as a small planet. 

Diego himself had popped his knot shortly after the incident, triggered by Klaus's heat, and it was basically perfect timing: he needed something to nut into and Klaus's pussy was on the market. If Reginald knew, he didn't seem to care. And why would he? The damage had already been done. Diego had many blissful months of reaping the benefits of Klaus's pregnant, sensitive, milky body whenever he felt the urge (which was often). 

Klaus, for the most part, took it, even if he hadn't wanted to be touched at first. Diego had slowly coaxed him into it, murmuring generic words about how they survived a traumatizing _shared experience_ together, breaking down Klaus's fragile defenses as easily as he slipped his silk nightdress over his fuller, perky tits. 

And if Klaus cried a bit too hard when Diego gripped his neck and made him beg for it like the predictable little knot-slut Diego always knew he was, then Diego brushed it off as soon as he'd spilled his load and rolled over to go to sleep. This was how alphas and omegas were supposed to behave during a claiming. 

Diego had witnessed it himself, after all - Klaus had certainly liked it enough when Cufflinks did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥ hmu on tumblr if you ever wanna chat hcs, omegaverse, klaus ships, I can be wholesome too!: https://thotgreeves.tumblr.com


End file.
